


Betrothal Greatly Despised

by iceprinceloki



Series: Betrothals Greatly Unwanted [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Babies!, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, I'm just a perverted weirdo, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Mpreg, Odin's A+ Parenting, Really have no idea where this came from, Sneaky Frigga, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Virgin!Loki, eventual thorki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 62,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and friends invade Jotunheim and Loki is the price they pay. The younger prince was engaged to Laufey from birth and the Frost Giant King is not happy to find Loki has been with Odin the whole time. Laufey demands Loki's return, but war is approaching Jotunheim. With Loki as Laufey's queen and Thor being more touchy than he should how will Loki's life progress?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Close Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote all ten chapters from scratch! Please read from the beginning and then read chapter 11 onwards. Loki is 21 years old in this story. Beta'd by CandyassGoth, give her a hand everyone for doing such a great job! *Applauds*

Chapter 1: Close Call

Loki of Asgard ran into his bedroom excitedly, he had to get changed into warmer clothes if he wanted to go to Jotunheim. His plan was working better than he ever thought it would! All he had hoped was for Odin to hear Thor whining like a child about how unfair his life was. Now however Thor was leaping over the invisible line! He had insisted that they go to Jotunheim against Odin’s direct orders to confront Laufey!

Loki could sing he was so gleeful. Thor would not ascend the throne anytime soon for this stunt, and Asgard would be safe from his idiotic rule for a few centuries more. It wasn’t that Loki wanted the throne he just didn’t think Thor was ready to take it. Odin would never hear a word against Thor so Loki had to be cunning.

He found a way to open a portal between Jotunheim and Asgard’s weapons vault to allow the frost giants immediate access to the Casket of Ancient Winters.

Loki pulled on warmer trousers and a warm vest before he pulled on his warm fleece lined coat. He was ready to go. All he had to do was ensure that they never made it to Laufey and all would be well, he approached one of the guards outside his rooms.

“Guard, my brother and his friends have decided to go to Jotunheim, I am accompanying them. Watch us, once we leave the palace run and inform Odin of our whereabouts do you understand?”

“Yes my prince.” The Guard bowed.

Loki smiled and walked quickly to the stables.

**********************************************************************************

Odin was in Frigga’s rooms ranting about Thor’s behaviour after the failed coronation.

“You would think that after all the time and energy we put into raising a king we would have one!” he grumbled angrily, Frigga just shook her head disdainfully.

“Well husband he is our son, we should have expected this.”

Odin rounded on her with an ugly expression marring his features. Frigga flinched and jumped back a bit nervously. Odin immediately knelt in front of her and held her hands tenderly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you….” He murmured softly.

Frigga felt herself relaxing again and Odin smiled kindly at her. He stroked her hands comfortingly.

“What shall we do about Thor?” Frigga asked quietly.

“I don’t know, it was a show of temper which I believe he meant to impress me. He is a boy, he will learn in the next few years to temper himself. I will not punish him for it; he will simply have to wait for the throne a little longer.” Odin sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist, he rested his head on her breasts and Frigga ran her fingers through his hair.

“I am glad my husband, Thor is a foolish boy but he means well. He could never disobey us with malicious or spiteful intent.” Frigga smiled as Odin nodded in response.

“Yes I-”

“My king and queen! The prince’s and their companions have gone to Jotunheim to confront the frost giants!” the guard who raced into Frigga’s chambers was a young recruit who had been stationed outside of Loki’s chambers.

Frigga stared in shock as her husband used magic to summon his armour onto his body and rushed from her rooms. She shook her head nervously; hopefully he would find the boys before Laufey did.

**********************************************************************************

Loki’s second plan hadn’t gone as he hoped. They had somehow arrived in Jotunheim before Odin could catch up to them. Naturally Thor led them into Laufey’s palace and confronted the king.

“How did your people get into Asgard?” Thor boomed angrily.

“The house of Odin is full of traitors…” Laufey purred quietly.

“Do not dishonour my father’s name with your lies!” Thor shouted at the king furiously.

“You father is a murderer and a thief! If you knew the true extent of damage he has wrought here you would be ashamed to be his son!” Laufey towered over them suddenly.  
His face softened slightly. “You know not what your actions will unleash. I do. Go now while I still allow it.”

Loki slid forwards quietly. “We will accept your most gracious offer king Laufey. Come Thor.”

Loki was sure the look Thor shot at him was colder than the realm around them and he shivered before turning and walking back to his brothers friends.

“Run back home lil princess.” Thrym murmured playfully, grinning at Thor.

The eldest son of Odin grinned and swung mjolnir straight into the giants chest. Chaos broke out.

Loki rushed to create his doppelgangers to confuse the beasts while Thor and his friends set about bashing the giants skulls in. Laufey it seemed had called up a beast through the ice to kill them and Loki watched in horror as it ran straight at him. He ducked and the beast jumped onto a frost giant who had been ambushing him. Loki turned and stared in disgust as the claws dug into the giants flesh.

A hard chest is what he backed into and two huge arms came into his field of vision. Loki spun and moved to strike the giant in the face with his dagger but the other grabbed his wrist and they stared in mutual shock as Loki’s arm turned blue.

Suddenly Laufey shouted in rage and caught Loki’s attention, the king was staring down at him furiously and Loki gasped as the king approached quickly. Loki stabbed his captor and shouted for Thor.

“Thor! We must go!”

“Then go!” Thor shouted back in his bloodlust.

Loki saw Laufey shoving his way over and didn’t need telling twice.

“Go! GO!!!” he shouted to the warriors and they set off at a run to escape the following frost giants.

The beast made an appearance again, running beside them suddenly, but this time with Laufey astride. His big hand was reaching out to grab Loki and the prince did the only thing he could think of.

Teleport to the other side of the group.

Loki almost laughed to hear Laufey’s frustrated yell but kept running as fast as he could.

They arrived at the Bifrost sight and screamed for Heimdall but Laufey was right there.

“You! You stay where you are, you’re not leaving this realm again you insufferable little-!”

WOOOOHHOOOO!! The Bifrost wailed and the Allfather was set upon the icy ground upon Sleipnir.

‘Well that’s what happens when you have to make a plan on the spot!’ he scolded himself as he watched Laufey approach Odin.

“Laufey! You and I can end this now before there is further bloodshed.”

“We are beyond Diplomacy now Allfather. Your beastly son comes in search of war with the land you destroyed. The salt in my wounds is discovering that you stole something far more precious than the Casket from me! My betrothed, my mate, and my frostfemme who we thought you had killed. Give him to me, he is mine!”  
“Would that satisfy you Laufey? The return of the boy I mistook to be your child?”  
“Yes, I need him here Allfather, I need a mate who will bear powerful young for me. I shall say it once more! Give me Loki!”

Shock, icy coldness swept through the young prince and he found himself laughing feebly in shock and horror.

“What!? Father he must be delusional, he is insane! I am your son, don’t listen to his lies!” Odin held up a hand to Loki, silencing the disbelieving laughter that sprouted from his lips in that anxious moment.

“Silence! Laufey, would the return of Loki ensure permanent peace between us?”

Laufey didn’t even blink “Yes, however I want the Casket to be returned as a Morning After gift.”

Odin nodded gravely. “I cannot give it to you so soon Laufey, I trust you know of the natural way of such deals? When you have a son by your marriage the Casket will be returned. I shall take these children back to Asgard and return tomorrow to discuss the arrangements with you. They shall pay for their insolence I assure you.”

Laufey growled sharply in response. “Loki stays.”

Silence as Odin turns slowly to look at Loki and watches him carefully. Loki is panicking; he hyperventilates and stares in horror at his father, eyes pleading for Odin to take him home. The glint in his father’s eye told him he might not get his wish.

“No I feel it would be better if Loki can come home to Asgard and prepare himself for the wedding surrounded by family. You understand it would make the transition easier.”

“No! In Asgard he could become impure! If he returns with you it is only after I claim him.”

The kings stared at each other silently, each challenging the other to back down or cause war. Odin nodded “Very well. We shall make our way to your palace Laufey.”

Loki whispered in absolute horror with his eyes still pinned on Odin. “What?” Shaking his head slowly in disbelief. 

“Father you cannot allow this! Loki is only just of age!” Thor yelled on Loki’s behalf.

“Silence Thor. I am your king and I am Loki’s king, both of you will do as I order!”

Laufey stepped towards Loki and grabbed his arm tugging him towards the palace, smiling as he watched Loki’s clothing freeze at his touch and Loki’s skin turned blue.

**********************************************************************************

Loki was shaking and stumbled often as they made their way back to Laufey’s palace, the Jotnar walking behind them cheering and laughing and making rude jokes. Thor’s friends had been sent back to Asgard to tell Frigga about what had happened and Loki felt more self-conscious and vulnerable than he had before. Thor was supposed to always protect him like he promised he would when they were children, but there was nothing he could do to save Loki from this.

The older prince walked next to him holding his free hand comfortingly. Loki was torn emotionally, unable to decide if he wanted to pull his hand away from Thor in anger or jump into his brother’s arms for comfort.

The palace gates were behind him now and the great stair case which would lead to the royal chambers was right in front of him. Loki wanted to puke, he had just reached his majority a few days ago he still wanted some freedom before settling down and marrying, and he certainly wanted a few more centuries before he had to do this. This was a wife's duty! This was shameful and private and something Loki had always wanted to keep for his spouse.

'But Laufey is your spouse now isn't he? Odin said so…' a voice whispered in Loki's head and he shook it off angrily.

'I'm not his spouse! No he isn't married to me yet. He will never marry me if I have anything to say about it!'

The voice returned to sneer at Loki. 'And Odin? What will he say?'

Loki shook his head stubbornly. 'I don't care, he's my father he has to help me! He loves me...I know he does!'

'Then why isn't he helping you?' Loki fell still inside with a chilling realisation that maybe that little voice was right.

'Why won't you save me Ada?'

Loki heard a soft sound next to him and realised he had been staring at the stairs for a while. Laufey was getting impatient. He swallowed hard around the lump in his throat and took the first step. Then the second and third and fourth, finally six hundred steps up and they were walking down a passage way towards a set of doors Loki knew must be Laufey’s rooms.

He felt the panic rising. ‘I don’t want this! I can’t do this! Father help me! I can’t think of a way out! This cannot happen, I cannot marry this beast! I don’t love him, mother wants me to marry for love!’ he tried to tug his arm away from Laufey discreetly, he didn’t want his father to see him fighting against Laufey, it would mean he was disobeying Odin. Laufey gripped his arm harder and tugged him roughly forward, one hand pressing on the door to the left, opening it wide.

Laufey pulled Loki forward, and Loki set his feet into the ground, ‘I am not going in there! I am not going to give myself to this monster! Odin can execute me for treason, I don’t care, I don’t want this! I am not ready, I don’t like Laufey, I am just a child! Odin called us children just now, there’s my proof! I am just a child! Father please I’m not ready! Father I’m frightened, stop him!’

Loki could feel warm tears on his cheeks and he dealt one hit to Laufey’s large hand, he was panting in his mind numbing fear and anger.

“Come on!” Laufey growled irritably picking Loki up by the arm and putting him over his shoulder. 

Loki could see Odin, could see no remorse on his father’s face, and could see no sympathy or care; it stung him to the core. Thor looked upset and hand Mjolnir gripped tightly in his hand as he looked sadly at Loki.

“Father! Please don’t let him! Why won’t you help me? Please!” Loki choked and cried as Laufey carried him into the room.

The door shut in their faces and Loki was alone with Laufey, the king carried him to the large icy brick in the centre of the far wall, it was covered in soft looking furs which would have looked inviting if Loki had wanted to be there.

Laufey set him down on the bed and tugged at his clothes which had frozen and just fell away as a result. Laufey pushed Loki back on the bed and moved to kneel above him.

“It has been too long. You are very different to how I remember you, much quieter now.” Laufey leaned down to whisper in Loki’s ear. “I hope to change that.”

Loki shivered in disgust and felt his panic renewed when Laufey suddenly moved his hand to touch Loki between his legs.

“Pity the Allfather never truly cared for learning about his enemies. Once we mate you will never be able to leave Jotunheim without me; the bonding spell won’t allow us to be realms apart. We shall remain here forever and you shall always be heavy with our younglings, I would hate to have you any other way.”

Loki gasped, Laufey had tricked Odin!

‘I have to do something! A spell, there must be a spell! I know!’

Loki concentrated as best he could and managed to discretely transport his real form to hide behind the curtains of the balcony, leaving a very solid double in his place. Laufey was unaware of this change and continued to touch and caress the double. It seemed that it would work until Laufey noticed one tiny detail Loki hadn’t known about. The double wasn’t getting wet. The frostfemme would become moist when stimulated whether they wanted to mate or not and the absence of this made Laufey frown and murmur a spell of his own.

The spell would allow him to see the aura of his mate, but when he looked at the double there was no aura.

‘An illusion!’

He roared in fury bringing his fists down on it, destroying the fake Loki completely. He turned and began to tear the room apart looking for Loki who gasped in horror and turned quickly to look over the edge of the balcony. It was a long drop but he would survive it with a little magic.

The curtains were torn down behind him and he looked over his shoulder at the furious Laufey and made his choice. Loki jumped and landed on the curved roof below skidding down it and jumping to the next roof until his feet met the ground and he began to run as fast as his feet could take him towards the Bifrost.

“Heimdall take me home!” he called desperately.

There was no light or sound, and Loki felt his heart sink into his stomach.

‘I’ve been abandoned.’

A flash and Loki was on the Bifrost speeding towards Asgard and he sobbed in relief and whispered a prayer to Heimdall.

“Thank you.”

**********************************************************************************  
Odin’s heart was in turmoil when Laufey demanded Loki’s return. Loki was his son and he loved him but Odin knew he would understand that sacrifices must be made when you are royalty. If giving Loki to Laufey would bring peace then Odin would do it.

He didn’t expect Laufey to want Loki immediately but saw his reasoning; if Loki could find a way to soil his purity so Laufey wouldn’t take him he would make use of it.  
Still he wished he could take Loki somewhere familiar for a few weeks to help him become accustomed to the idea.

Now Loki was being pulled into the kings bedchambers by Laufey so that he could be claimed by the giant. His son stared at him with those large tearful green eyes and Odin almost called him back to take him home, but he knew he couldn’t, that would cause a war and that was the last thing Odin wanted with Jotunheim.

Loki called to him though and it shattered his heart at last. ‘“Why won’t you help me?”’

Loki’s words rang in his ears sharply stinging him to the core, he was a bad father, he had failed to protect his son.

A roared boomed from within the room and they heard things being thrown and crushed, a ripping sound followed by another roar announced the exit of the king into the corridor. Laufey grabbed Odin and shook him hard.

“You betray me! He leapt off of the balcony to run from his fate! Like father like son!” the furious giant snarled at him stopping to glare out the window as Bifrost flared.

“Come Laufey we will follow Loki to Asgard. He has no doubt gone to hide there.”

**********************************************************************************

Lady Sif and the Warriors Three stood on the Bifrost trying to decide whether or not to tell the queen about Loki’s fate. The Warriors were all for going straight to her.

Sif wasn’t agreeable. “The queen is in a forced marriage, do you really want to be the ones to tell her that her son faces the same fate? Do you want to upset her when she has no one who can comfort her?”

Volstagg nodded wisely. “The Lady Sif is right; if it were my wife finding out about one of our children I would want her to have family to console her.”

“We must get Fandral to the healers anyway; the ice went straight through his chest, he’s lucky it seems to have missed his heart.” Sif looked at the blond warrior and he nodded miserably.

“Aye lets go to the healers then we can approach the queen, hopefully Thor will have returned with Odin and Loki by the time we are patched up.”

**********************************************************************************

Frigga sat in her chambers sewing a tapestry and humming a soft tune to herself. Her hand maidens were fussing around her choosing fabrics and colours for her clothes and makeup the next day. 

Her son Thor was meant to ascend the throne earlier that day but the frost giants had found a way into the weapons vault. Odin had come to her shortly after to ask her opinion about whether she thought Thor was ready for the throne. She knew Thor was brash and immature but clearly her husband was only really noticing the depth of it now.

Loki had taken the coronation better than she had expected. Her youngest was sweet and kind. Frigga smiled as she pictured Loki’s innocent grin and bright eyes. Loki was a gentle boy, they had celebrated his majority a few days ago. Frigga had been tearful after the celebration and Odin had simply held her comfortingly. It was a combination of pride and mourning for her baby was now a man and he was free to leave and get into trouble just like Thor.

Frigga shook her head slowly, Loki was a man now and gentle and kind he may be but she knew there was an underlying spirit and cunning which would keep him safe no matter what. Loki could be cruel but it wasn’t his most common expression, Frigga only hoped it would never become more than a trait which occasionally showed up.

Her baby was finally a man, she couldn’t believe it. Odin seemed quite content but as a mother she would always see those huge green eyes and the two toothed grin as little feet   
settled flat on the floor and shaky little legs straightened, wobbling all the way over into her arms to be kissed and adored.

Frigga sighed sadly, Loki was grown now and Odin had already broached the subject of his future. As an intersex male he could be given in marriage to princes in other realms and Odin already had his eye on a few realms. Frigga was unhappy when he told her because she knew Loki wouldn’t approve, Frigga had raised Loki to be with the one he loved only; he had seen the effects of her marriage.

As a warbride she had been very unhappy with Odin in her youth and conceived Thor very soon into the marriage. Frigga had taken a long time to adjust to Thor’s existence; Odin had raised the boy for the first two years until he found Loki on Jotunheim because Frigga refused to have contact with a child born from greed.

Loki had come into her life shortly after Thor’s birth and she took to him instantly. He was just like her; a stranger in a new realm with no one to talk to but those he was forced with.

When Loki came into her life Frigga began to spend time with Thor and she came to love her first born more than she ever thought she would.

Frigga’s deep thoughts were suddenly disturbed by Loki running into her room stark naked in tears. Immediately she had him in her arms and he was telling her everything. She was shocked still as Loki sobbed away in her shoulder.

**********************************************************************************

Odin rushed through the palace to his wife’s chambers knowing it was where Loki would have gone first. Laufey was in a rage and had dragged his brother Thrym into Asgard with them as his only guard.

Odin could certainly understand the giant’s fury; if it had been Frigga who had run from him like that he would be furious too.

‘Oh but she did run remember?’

*Flashback starts* Frigga ran as fast as she could through the Asgardian palace trying to find a way to escape her husband. She had only been in Asgard for three weeks and already she just wanted to run as far away as she could. Forget everything Odin had done to her. Frigga wanted to scream and cry and beg and plead for mercy. She knew he wouldn't give her his mercy, he wanted a child and he wanted her.

Odin chased after her; she could hear his boots pounding on the marble floors and his deep voice calling her back, insisting that she return to their rooms so that they could talk. She wouldn't go back, she needed to run. She ran faster out of the palace and into the forest. She quickly climbed up a tree in the hopes that he hadn't seen and would run right past her. He did as she had hoped and she relaxed finally to take in a shuddering breathe and release it as a sob.

They had been bedding down every morning the last two weeks to try for an heir and the last four days they’d coupled at night too because Odin was stressed. Frigga was sick of it, sick of spending all night anxious because he would wake early in the morning to claim her before falling back to sleep for a few more hours. She was sick of fighting each morning helplessly against Odin’s greater strength and begging meekly for him to leave her be. Frigga wanted to go home to her mother Nal and father Hurin. 

It was pointless because Odin would never let her go home. Every time he took her she pleaded that she wanted to go home and he always murmured softly that she was home. She would cry that she wasn't and he would sigh and kiss her comfortingly.

Now she sat mournfully in a tree hoping that he wouldn't find her. Her life was different just two weeks ago. It was wonderful and innocent, of course prince Odin had changed it forever.

Frigga never wished more desperately that she had listened to a command from her father. If she’d listened none of this would have happened.

She had agreed to bed with Odin each morning so it was in part her own fault but she didn’t care about that, she cared only about how tired she was of the stress and anxiety. Frigga felt worn and old and she just wanted to sleep for one single night and wake to find that it was just a nightmare.

She could hear Odin calling her name in the distance getting closer to her. She shifted nervously as he came into her line of sight, she had to be quiet and still if she was to avoid detection. Neither requirement could be met when a cold breeze made her shudder violently and the appearance of a giant spider certainly didn’t help matters.

Frigga gave an unladylike squeak and scrambled back on the branch away from the spider, catching Odin’s attention. Odin began to climb the tree after her and she screamed at him angrily and threw a fruit she found at his head. Odin ducked the fruit and continued to climb. Frigga’s anger dissolved into exhausted sobs and Odin stop a little way below her and sat down on the branch. They didn’t speak for a while, she sat mournfully above and Odin sat sympathetically below.

“Frigga why did you run? I wasn’t hurting you.” Odin said softly, staring at her sadly.

Frigga shook her head and stared at her hands in her lap. “I want to go home.”

Odin sighed now “You are home.”

“No I am not! This is your home, I want my home. Vanaheim. I want my parents.” Frigga’s voice broke sharply and she felt her tears resuming.

Odin was climbing closer slowly and he finally reached Frigga’s branch. He sat beside her and looked at her closely.

“Frigga I wish I could allow you to return home to see your parents but it’s not an option until we have our child. I wish we could have married under better circumstances…”

Frigga sniffled and Odin put an arm around her back to draw her close. “You’ll be alright, I want to take care of you Frigga, I want you to be happy.” *Flashback ends*

‘Hopefully Loki and Laufey work this out like Frigga and I did. Oh but Loki will never let this slide, he’s too proud to give in and do as he is told.’ Odin sighed quietly as they came to the Royal wing of the palace.

Laufey was grumbling to Thrym in the language of the Jotnar, it had been years since Odin had heard anyone speak it but he got the gist.

“Loki is young brother, and you really sprung this on him….” Thrym was saying slowly.

“I don’t care! That is no excuse to deceive me and disobey the man he calls father! And do you truly think he didn’t know what he is? He would have been bringing up ice everywhere as soon as he was old enough, remember when he was just born and he hiccoughed?” Laufey looked at Thrym with a scowl.

The younger male laughed and shook his head. “I remember that! It was at his presentation ceremony. He brought the ice up from the ground and it cut the straps of your loin cloth in front of the court and you were bare before them all!”

Laufey glared at him murderously and slapped him on the back of his head.

Odin bit his lip to disguise his amusement. Loki had done that to Laufey? It was too priceless!

Thor didn’t seem to have any idea what was going on but he got Thrym’s attention.

“Ehehe Prince Thor one day when we have some more peace between our realms I will teach you our language. Oh the stories we shall share!” Thrym grinned at Thor easily and Thor seemed to relax a bit.

“Aye that would be most agreeable with me but I think we know Loki’s opinion of peace between our realms.”

Thrym shrugged carelessly. “He’ll warm up to us, he just has bridal nerves!”

Thor laughed in disbelief and stared at Thrym in badly disguised curiosity. “You think so? I have never known Loki to be afraid of anything that didn’t have eight legs and a million eyes.”

Thrym frowned at Thor. “What manner of beast has eight legs and a million eyes and strikes fear into the heart of a frostfemme?”

Thor opened his mouth to answer but Thrym sniggered and waved a hand at him.

“Never mind he is a frostfemme. Enough said.”

Thor scowled and so did Laufey.

“What you think because he isn’t a frost giant he is a wuss?” Thor glared at Thrym.

The giant stared at Thor in surprise. “I didn-”

“Let me tell you, Loki is the bravest warrior I know! Certainly not skilled with weapons but brave nonetheless! His lack of skill with weapons combined with his insistence on fighting anyway makes him brave to my eyes! Never mind his fear of spiders! They frighten the bravest midwives! So just you mind what you say about my baby brother, because if you or anyone else thinks I will let Loki get bullied for things beyond his control there will be big trouble!” Thor ended his tirade and glared daggers at the two giants who both stood dead still looking at him.

Laufey looked at Thrym expectantly.

The younger prince sighed. “I’m sorry I insulted Loki’s honour. However I am glad you stuck up for him.”

Thor relaxed and gave a brisk nod to the two before continuing to walk.

Odin looked sideways at Thor, there was a deep pride welling in his chest as he watched Thor and Thrym start talking earnestly about something or the other.

Perhaps Thor would be a good king after all.

There he was, in Frigga’s arms as Odin had suspected.

‘Loki….’


	2. Catch Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki is about 21 so he is innocent and young. Be warned there is major rape/non-con in this chapter feel free to ignore this chapter if you are sensitive.

Chapter 2: Catch Fire

‘Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother!’ was all that went through Loki’s mind as he ran into the palace towards his mother’s chambers; he prayed that she would be there. Crashing into her rooms he frantically looked around.

“Mother? Mother!?”

“Loki? What on earth? Where are your clothes?”

“Mother we disobeyed father and went to Jotunheim and Laufey thinks I am his long dead bride and he wants to marry me but he wouldn’t let me return home until he had spoiled me and I tricked him with magic and ran but he found out and father and Thor are still there. Mother I think they may follow me. You must help me hide until they leave!”  
Frigga stared at Loki in surprise. Her baby was what now?

“Loki dear heart, please say that again slowly.” Frigga removed her shawl and draped it over Loki gently, covering his nakedness from the cold air of the evening.

Loki looked frustrated and almost glared at her. “I said: Thor and I went to Jotunheim and confronted Laufey. However one of Laufey’s goons grabbed my arm and turned me blue so now Laufey thinks I am his long dead bride. He wants to marry me but wouldn’t let father bring me home unspoilt. So he tried to spoil me but I ran away and I am pretty sure he and father are following. I need help to hide until Laufey leaves the palace.”

Frigga frowned in confusion now and stood up to begin pacing. ‘Odin said Laufeyson? Not Laufey’s bride!’

“Oh if Laufey is right and you are his bride then Asgard has done Jotunheim a great injustice. This could lead to war, this could be the end of our terse peace. Loki you cannot hide from this forever and I wouldn’t allow you to but I will give you some time to be alone without being disturbed.” Frigga spoke with a bit of a hitch in her voice.  
Loki stared at her with his mouth agape.

“Mother I think you are forgetting something.” He ground out crossly. “I’m not his bride! He cannot start a war with us because of mistaken identity.”  
Frigga turned to Loki sadly. “Oh Loki let me explain something.” She sat down in a chair beside him with a sigh.

“You are not born of me, Odin found you on Jotunheim on the last day of the last war. He brought you here to me and you have remained a vital part of me ever since.” She finished in a soft voice and stroked his hair kindly.

Loki frowned and stared at his knees. “What? Laufey…..Laufey was telling the truth? He wasn’t wrong, I’m Jotun?”

Frigga put an arm around Loki’s shoulders and pulled him close.

“Loki we never told you because we didn’t want to hurt you. We only wanted you to be happy. If you had known what you are by birth you would have grown up angry and resentful, hating yourself and us.”

Loki looked like he was in a daze as he leaned against his mother’s side. “I’m not angry with you…I don’t think I am but I am hurt. Why did he take me? For what purpose?”  
Frigga was equally lost as she thought back to that day.

*Flashback begins*Odin strode through the halls of his palace triumphant and eager to see his wife and son. He went straight to Frigga’s chambers from the weapons vault and found her sitting beside the fire, a nurse in the background was tending to Thor.

He was saddened whenever he returned to Asgard to find his wife had not taken to Thor yet, she hadn’t held him except to nurse.

“Frigga my queen I return victorious to you.” He smiled at her as she stood to approach him. “No sit my queen. I want to give you something.”  
Frigga frowned and resumed her seat slowly watching her husband cautiously.

Odin walked up to her and knelt before her humbly. “Here my beautiful wife. Our child.”

He handed her a bundle from within his cloak and on closer inspection she saw it was a babe. Tiny pale face with big green eyes and a tiny rosebud mouth, a cute button nose and rosy cheeks finished off the child’s face perfectly.

She looked at her husband in shock. “What is this?”

Odin laughed. “It is a baby my queen.”

“No I mean…why? Where is it from?”

“I found him abandoned by Laufey in the Citadel of the palace. Laufeyson. A runt to the Jotnar no doubt abandoned for his small size. I thought he may bring you joy.”

Frigga openly glared at him and waited expectantly for a truthful answer.

Odin sighed and shook his head. “That is the truth my wife accept it please. Ask me no more questions about my motives, but know that they are sincere and kind.”

Frigga looked down on the babies face and smiled as a tiny fist came up from the blanket to touch her lips.*Flashback ends*

‘Perhaps Odin was being truthful before about why he took Loki but somehow I have my doubts…..’ Frigga thought uncertainly. She needed to talk to Odin and straighten this out before Loki got hurt. The doors opened suddenly and Frigga glanced up quickly.

‘I need a plan, I need to prolong this so Loki can be alone for a while.’

“Loki…” Odin and Laufey stood in the doorway with Thor and Thrym looking at Frigga and Loki.

Frigga pressed Loki into his seat as she stood up, walking slowly towards Odin. She stopped in front of him and stared at his face silently.

“My wife-”  
SLAP  
“You sold our son!”  
“Frigga I can ex-”  
SLAP

“You cannot talk your way out of this one you old goat! You gave this giant our baby! And you expect Loki to what? Lay back and think of Asgard? Don’t you dare answer that! In what way do you possibly think that this is alright? Have you finally taken one tap too many to that thick skull of yours? Have you forgotten what our marriage did to me?! Honestly, I am certain that if I weren’t here Asgard would constantly be catching fire!”

Odin had the grace to look cowed and ashamed as Frigga continued her tirade. Thrym looked like he would laugh any moment at the Allfathers humiliation but clearly did not want to draw the queen’s attention. Laufey had his gaze fixed firmly on Loki who stared back with wide unblinking eyes.

“Allfather,” Laufey growled “Where are the boys’ chambers? I shall take him there while you fix your wife.”

Frigga turned slowly towards Laufey her face a deep red and her cheeks sucked in, lips pressed in a thin line.

Frigga raised her hand and slapped Laufey hard on the belly.

“Monster! You shall not take my baby from me without a fight!” Odin stepped in and pulled Frigga back.

“I am your king, I had not intended for you to find out until after because I knew you would not approve, however you have reacted far stronger than I thought you would. I am your king and you will obey me, if I say Loki will accompany Laufey to his chambers then that is what will happen.” Frigga stared at Odin with a hurt look on her face, he never used his title against her and it stung her that he would use it now.

She turned with a worried look on her face to Loki and chewed her lip quietly, an apologetic look on her face.

“Mother?”

‘Those green eyes!’ Odin cringed internally.

“Come Loki.” Odin pulled Loki to his feet and led him away.

“Mother?!” Loki stared at her as he was dragged out of the room.

“No! You leave him!” Frigga pulled Loki away from Odin and Laufey stubbornly.

Odin sighed. “Forgive my wife, please Laufey, she is quite sensitive. Frigga please, what do you want me to do?”

Frigga glared at him. “Talk this out first.”

“What?”

“Talk this out first. Discuss this marriage before it is done.” Frigga raised her chin proudly.

Odin took a step back and stared at her silently.

Laufey stepped forward and stared down at the queen. “What needs discussing queen Frigga? Loki is my bride by his parents will.”

“I am his mother and I never agreed to let you have him.” She replied stubbornly.

“Odin perhaps we are being a bit hasty…” Laufey rumbled calmly.

“Then with your agreement we shall resign to the study next door. Loki and Frigga would you like to join us?” Odin turned to them grimly.

“I will be there shortly, Loki may or may not join. Just give us a moment alone.”

The two men and two frost giants went into the study and as soon as the door shut Frigga turned to Loki.

“There I’ve perhaps gotten you an hour with your thoughts. What else can I do to help?” Frigga stared at Loki expectantly and he frowned.

“That was all an act?”

“Well no I meant every word, but I just spoke more dramatically.” Frigga smiled at him sadly.

Loki nodded slowly understanding what she had just done. “Now what? We just try to end it?”

“It is not that simple, if your birth parents willed you to marry Laufey then we would be disrespecting them by not allowing Laufey to marry you. However I can get you a better chance of surviving comfortably. Perhaps even regular visits with me and Odin and Thor. I will do my best to give you as much freedom as I can.” Frigga squeezed his hand kindly and went into the study, leaving Loki to his thoughts.

*********************************************************************

Laufey and Odin frowned at each other as Frigga strode in alone.

“Thrym check on Loki.” Laufey said sharply.

“No, Loki needs to be alone to prepare himself.” Frigga replied primly.

“Very well.” Laufey growled and sat down heavily. “What do you want to discuss about the marriage?”

“Why Loki? Surely you had other offers being a king.”

“He is a frostfemme, the king can only be born from a frostfemme.” Laufey stared at Frigga confidently.

“Would you let Loki return here for the spring? He deserves to have a haven in his favourite season.” Frigga replied calmly.

“Not Spring that is when our young are typically born, I want Loki home to birth.”

Well that wasn’t what she wanted to hear but perhaps she could use it. “Could he come for the Summer with you and the babe?”

“Too hot, we would melt and the babies would need to be in the quiet of Jotunheim.” Laufey replied shortly and Frigga grit her teeth in annoyance.

“Nonsense!” Thor interrupted crossly. “Loki has lived in Asgard to majority, he has never struggled before!”

“We will have a three month old baby in summer, the baby will be Jotun and probably unable to transform into Aesir skin like Loki. I cannot transform like Loki, so I would suffer here.” Laufey replied shortly. “Do not presume to understand my biology Prince.”

“Enough Laufey, Thor.” Frigga cut both off before a fight could ensue. “Fall or Winter?”

“Fall is harvest time, we work and then celebrate. Winter is more our mating season if we have one at all, hence why I want Loki now.”

“But wait Loki has monthly blood, a mating season implies a seasonal blood like with dogs, doesn’t it?” Thor looked to Frigga for help and she frowned.

“I believe Thor is correct, how do you explain this Laufey?” She looked at him carefully and he raised an eyebrow at her.

“Winter is very cold, we tend to do very little besides huddle with our mates and couple to keep warm. It isn’t our mating season because of hormones so much as it being too cold for anything else.”

Frigga huffed, the king had an answer to everything! Laufey just smiled at her calmly.

“Fall is when I want Loki here,” Frigga said sharply. “You don’t need him to celebrate and harvest.”

“Very well I suppose that will be acceptable.” Laufey replied slowly, watching her carefully. “Is that all?”

“Babies. How many? How soon? To join Jotunheim and Asgard or just to be part of Jotunheims royalty?”

“Wait wait! Babies?” Thor gaped at them in shock. “But Loki doesn’t know Laufey well enough! Mother you always said-”

“I know what I said Thor, in the situation at hand it is not applicable because there are other laws in play. I wanted Loki to marry for love and have children for the same reason, you too, but it is not something we can accomplish right now. Laufey, answer my questions.” Frigga internally had to sigh at Thor’s naivety in this crucial discussion. Perhaps if he had paid better attention in his lessons he would understand better.

“As many as is possible to create and as soon as possible. Jotunheims royalty of course, why would Asgard have anything to do with my young?” Laufey gave Frigga a skeptical look and she glared at him.

“Because Loki is the prince of Asgard.”

“Did you legally adopt him?” Frigga had no answer to Laufey’s question and he nodded contently. “Odin is that all or do you have more questions?” Laufey looked over to Odin lazily.

“Will you wait until the wedding?” Frigga said coldly.

Laufey turned back to her slowly. “I cannot take the risk that Loki will run off with someone else. And as I said; mating season, he is fertile now, why wait?”

“Because it is improper and Loki doesn’t want you! That is why.” Thor growled. “And if that isn’t enough reason, I fully intend on defending Loki’s purity to the death if I have to. I have the advantage over you now Laufey, this isn’t Jotunheim.”

“Are you threatening me boy? I would not recommend upsetting me, not when I am about to lay claim on your baby brothers sweet backside.”

Odin sat up straighter and got between the two fuming males. “Enough! Thor, I don’t want to hear one more word about harming Laufey or any Jotnar, if you mention such a thing again Norns help me, I will banish you to Midgard, understand? And Laufey, refer to Loki in such a way again and I will banish you to Muspelheim!”

Thor nodded sharply once the shock wore off, he couldn’t disobey his father. Laufey nodded moodily too and Odin heaved a deep breath.

“We shall discuss trade and the wedding tomorrow, tonight I believe you would like to be with your bride Laufey.”

Frigga sighed and went back out to Loki.

*********************************************************************

Loki sat outside his mother’s study waiting for word about what had been decided of his fate.

‘How do I get myself into these things? Anyone would think I’m addicted to danger with the rate I’m going.’ He sighed sadly and thought about the day’s events. ‘All this because I wanted to ruin my brother’s big day….stupid Loki why can you never do anything right?’

Loki dragged a hand over his face in frustration, he was alone and in the warm safety of his mother’s chambers he could relax at last. He went to her bed and lay down on it sniffing her pillows to take in her scent.

‘Mother…I am so sorry I did all of this. If I had known the repercussions would be so great I would never have gone to Jotunheim.’

Loki felt bad, it was like he ate too much or jumped off a cliff. ‘I wish I could jump off a cliff right now, perhaps the Bifrost…..’

Loki sighed again, it would kill his mother if he took his own life, he couldn’t do that to her.

‘What of Odin? How is he feeling through all this? He loves me, he says so but why do this?!’ Loki knew it was childish but he wanted his father’s love and the events of the day were making his hopes smaller and smaller.

‘He is a king, he does what he must to protect his people.’ A soft voice soothed Loki and he huffed.

‘Well he was my father before he was a king! That should matter shouldn’t it?’ He whimpered. ‘It has to matter…’  
‘Oh Loki…your father loves you very much I am sure of it but he must do what is right by Asgard.’

Loki sat up suddenly. ‘Hey you’re just a voice in my head what do you know?’

‘I think I know more than you want me to, like how you feel about bedding with Laufey.’

Loki frowned. This was getting weird because the voice didn’t sound like his own voice. ‘Usually my mind doesn’t tell me so many lies so freely.’

‘I’m not lying but it’s alright you can believe what you want about me. What’s on your mind?’

Loki glared at the ceiling. ‘Aren’t YOU my mind?’

‘Not quite.’  
‘So this is it I’m going nuts?’  
‘Aren’t we all?’  
‘Some more than others…’  
‘Well if you are really worried I suggest you speak now or forever hold the pieces of your shattered mind.’  
‘Why’s that?’  
‘Because Jotunheim has no mind healers.’  
‘Really?’  
‘Yep, true story.’  
‘Huh that explains a lot.’  
‘Watch it, your husband is from Jotunheim.’

Loki growled angrily. ‘He isn’t my husband! Oh dear Norns, look at me! I’m having a conversation with my sort-of-not-mind! What do you even want?’

‘Just making conversation, thought it would be nice to reassure you that Laufey is going to treat you nicely.’

Loki scoffed. ‘Yea right, and I’m the queen of Niflheim.’

‘No you are the queen of Jotunheim, seriously, check out that mind healer before we return home. And it is the truth, Laufey is a gentle lover.’  
‘How would you know? You are clearly a figment of my nutcase imagination.’  
‘I’ve heard things! Don’t panic that’s all, he doesn’t want to hurt you on purpose, although it might hurt a tad it’ll be nothing to cry over.’

Loki was certain he didn’t like the voice. ‘Try it yourself. Then tell me it’s not worth crying over.’

The voice didn’t reply and Loki settled in against his mother’s pillows tiredly. He was still wrapped in her shawl and took great comfort from the warmth of it. It was one he had bought in Vanaheim when he went to visit. She had adored it instantly and treasured it mightily.

“Loki?”

Frigga was back. Loki sat up quickly and watched her approach.

“What happened? How did it go? Am I free?” Loki looked closely at her; the expression on her face wasn’t encouraging.

“I got Laufey to agree to send you here for the fall but he won’t wait until your wedding night to take you, he will come for you now no doubt. He explained that kings of Jotunheim can only be born of Frostfemme so any other bride wouldn’t be acceptable. The other thing is he wants children, I don’t want to pressure you Loki but he says he wants a lot as soon as possible, winter is the Jotun mating season and then pregnancy lasts until the spring of the next year.”

Loki sat quietly taking it all in slowly. “So…I have to bed him now and get pregnant soon but I can come back for the fall?”

“Yes, I will try to negotiate further but Laufey is in no mood for it right now, I believe something about you gave away your ovulation and he is eager to have you.”

Loki nodded slowly in a daze and saw movement in the corner of his eye. Laufey, Thrym, Thor and Odin stepped out of Frigga’s study and stood waiting for him patiently.

Frigga saw them too and turned to them. “He is ready.”

She took his hand and helped him climb off of the bed before she hugged him tightly and pressed a kiss to his cheek before whispering in his ear. “You will be fine my boy, just do as he says.”

Odin gestured for Loki to follow and he walked slowly towards his father and followed him out of Frigga’s chambers. They were half way to Loki’s rooms when Odin stopped.

“Laufey I should like a word with Loki privately before I leave you for the night.” Odin said calmly.

The king looked suspiciously at Odin but nodded sharply and walked ahead of them with Thor and Thrym.

Odin turned to Loki and embraced him tightly.

“It will be alright. He will not want to spend over long with you tonight Loki.”

Loki wasn’t sure whether he should be relieved by this knowledge or insulted by the implication that he was undesirable but he clung to Odin regardless. He took great comfort in his father’s rare embraces.

“Father, I can’t do this…I’m not ready to marry or rule or be a mother or what he wants now! Father I’m sorry but I can’t do it…” Loki whispered hoarsely against Odin’s shoulder.

Odin could feel Loki trembling violently from nerves and shock, he rubbed Loki’s back comfortingly, the way he always did when Loki came to him in a state of upset.

“Loki it is frightening to you and new but it is your duty. As a prince you would have married for political reasons anyway. I just never thought Jotunheim would be that marriage.   
Just go with it please Loki, I don’t want him to have reason to hurt you.”

Loki shook his head and pressed closer to Odin. “I can’t father.”

“You can and you must my son…I’m so sorry Loki, I tried to keep you from him for all these years because I thought you were his son. Now I find I may have a war on my hands for committing a worse crime against him. If I could save you I would my boy.”

Odin gently pressed Loki back out of the embrace and cupped his cheeks kindly.

“You’ll be alright Loki, you are smart and cunning, I do not doubt you will find a way to turn this around. I love you my son, you must come out of this unscathed. Do whatever you must to avoid Laufey’s wrath please Loki.”

Loki nodded nervously. “I will try for you father.”

Odin smiled proudly. “That’s my boy.”

They turned and approached the three waiting males silently. Loki was nervous and uncertain about what to expect but knew he didn’t want what Laufey was dishing.

Odin had settled something in his heart though, “If I could save you I would.” It had brought peace to Loki to know his father did care. He had worried foolishly that he was to be abandoned by his father who honestly didn’t really have a use for Loki except as a spare prince.

Loki looked up to find himself in his rooms, Odin slapped a hand down firmly on his shoulder and placed a golden bracelet on each of his wrists.

‘Magic repressors.’ he realised as he examined the bands.

Odin nodded to him with a kind smile and left. Loki listened to his steps fading until they were gone completely. He was alone with Laufey, with no magic and no way out. He stood in the centre of his room and didn’t move until he felt Laufey’s hand on the small of his back, it surprised him and he jumped before allowing Laufey to usher him to the bed.

“It has been long since such a powerful Frostfemme was born to our people, few can create solid clones as you did. The absence of an aura gave it away but it was exceptional.” Laufey was just trying to make him feel better which was surprising but didn’t really help.

Laufey pushed him to the bed and Loki was glad it was softer than the ice brick from Laufey’s room he may have been sore from the force Laufey used to hold him down. The king knelt above him and began gently as he had before, stroking his sides and chest.

Loki looked away from the king and sniffled quietly; Laufey paused briefly and leaned down to nip at Loki’s neck and behind his ear.

“I don’t want to hurt you, despite what your father seems to think. We cannot take all night to mate, so you had best spread your legs, relax, and take me in.”

Loki swallowed hard and lay limp, trying to follow Odin’s wishes. Laufey was rubbing between his legs again firmly and Loki couldn’t ignore that quite so easily.

He whimpered in reluctant pleasure when Laufey gave just enough pressure against his entrance and rubbed smoothly over it, Loki blushed when he felt the moistness dripping down to his backside.

Laufey began pressing his smallest finger into Loki. It felt sore, Loki wasn’t sure he liked the stretch but it didn’t feel too bad, it felt like having his own fingers inside and he relaxed further and just focused on the slide of Laufey’s finger in and out of his passage hoping he’d be wet enough and the king wouldn’t last too long.

Laufey pulled his hands back and undid the clasps on his loin cloth, throwing it aside. Loki’s eyes trained on the hard member between the giants legs, it was at least three times the size of Laufey’s smallest finger!

The girth made Loki shiver fearfully. He felt like he would puke at any moment. He was going to bleed to death if that thing got into him! Odin couldn’t be angry with Loki for resisting if he knew what his son was faced with! Loki began to struggle and whimper under Laufey as the king tried to position himself against Loki’s entrance. The giant king growled irritably and tried to hold Loki down.

“Be still! Be still Loki I am not trying to hurt you!”

Loki increased his struggle and managed to kick Laufey in the face and flip onto his stomach. He tried to scramble for the edge of the bed but Laufey was lying on his back again. Loki yelled in protest and fear when he found he couldn’t escape.

“Please don’t do this, let me go! Please! It’s too big you’ll hurt me, let go!” He fought against Laufey as best as he could and stopped when suddenly the king pinched a nerve in his neck, and growled into Loki’s ear.

“Stay still, you will relax and I will claim you, we do not have time for romance and I am sorry that you feel like this is being forced on you, but don’t you see? You’re acting unnaturally! Frostfemme are sexual beings Loki, this will feel good for you I swear, just relax and give yourself to me.” Laufey tried persuading Loki but knew his pleas fell on deaf ears.

He pressed Loki’s thighs apart.

“No!” Loki sobbed unhappily struggling on his stomach beneath the king.

Laufey nipped his neck again. “Relax Loki this will feel so good, you will only want more when we are done, just relax. I don’t want to hurt you Loki, you are alright baby.”

Laufey positioned his cock at Loki’s entrance and began to press in to the wet warmth. He pressed until he was fully seated in Loki, then drew back and thrust in again. Loki lay crying earnestly beneath him.

“Please no, stop it! That hurts! Laufey!” Loki shouted unhappily.

“Shhh it’s alright. Relax now Loki, it doesn’t hurt that much.” He leaned down to nip Loki’s ear gently, sniffing his mate’s hair and licking his neck.

Loki felt like he was being torn in two as the king pressed into him, there was a burning around his entrance from overstretching and he knew he was bleeding.

“Please stop…”Loki whimpered, moving a hand back to push on Laufey’s hip.

The king sighed and stilled within Loki and waited for a moment.

“Loki?”

“Don’t.” Loki replied breathily, trying to wrap his mind around what was happening.

“Loki it’s alright, you are in good hands, just calm down.” Laufey raked his fingers up and down Loki’s sides and kissed his shoulders soothingly.

“No I-I can’t-Laufey please-just…off. Get off. Now!” Loki clawed at the king’s hip with one hand and reached up with the other to claw his face.

Laufey grabbed both hands in one of his own and lifted off of Loki slightly. Loki writhed and tried to get away.

Smack!

Loki stilled in shock, his backside warmed by a blow from Laufey’s hand.

“Loki…..behave like a child in my presence and you will be treated like a child. I am trying to make this easier for you. Lie still and for once just do what you are told!” Laufey snapped sternly.

He lay Loki back down on the bed and started scratching his sides again. Both males were trying to calm themselves down before continuing.

“Look Loki…this has to happen tonight, it cannot wait until we are better acquainted, if it could wait then it certainly would. This would be so much better for you if you could relax and surrender to how you feel.” Laufey murmured sadly.

“But I don’t want this. Don’t you understand? I’m not your bride, I don’t want you.” Loki’s voice was hoarse.

Laufey sighed and kissed his shoulder. “I won’t hurt you. I will take good care of you Loki. Let me show you.” Laufey murmured encouragingly to Loki and started to move in him again slowly.

Loki was shocked and didn’t protest but continued crying pitifully as every thrust brought a burn to his abused entrance.

“It hurts.” He gasped.

Laufey shushed him kindly. “It’s not so bad my love. Let me help you feel good.”

Loki felt his heart aching at the knowledge that he was alone in this. His mother could not oppose his father and Thor wouldn’t know what to do. Loki was going to be forced to go to Jotunheim forever to mate with the monster who plunged in and out of him.

The king had moved a hand down to rub between Loki’s legs but there was no hardness. Loki wasn’t interested in having sex, but the king allowed his hand to wander further to pull and rub the nub between Loki’s legs. That gave some feeling but Loki fought tooth and nail against it despite his moistening entrance.

What would Frigga say? Loki just gave up his purity to a man he doesn’t love! She’d raised him better than that but here he was losing a bit more of his innocence with every thrust of Laufey’s hips. He almost couldn’t believe it.

‘I’m not a virgin anymore. I’m losing my virginity right now in this moment.’ Loki wondered in amazement at this sudden realisation, unsure how he felt about it.

Loki felt Laufey’s rhythm change.

The wet heat and tightness of Loki was almost too much for Laufey as he moved in and out of the boy. He knew Loki was still crying and he felt there was blood from their coupling but he pursued his pleasure and moved a hand under Loki to stroke him.

He found no hardness between Loki’s thighs but shrugged it off and moved his hand lower to stroke his clit. Laufey felt Loki become wetter and knew the flow would bring his seed to Loki’s womb where he wanted it. He gave a few more staggering thrusts before pressing in deeper than before and releasing inside of his bride with a groan.

Laufey lay panting on Loki’s back for a few minutes, hands softly stroking his sides comfortingly, he pressed kisses to Loki’s shoulders. Loki lay still now, silent tears slipped down his cheeks and he waited for Laufey to leave. The king began to pull out of Loki and Loki gasped when he felt his entrance burn and ache and dribble more blood onto the sheets. Laufey sat stroking his hands over Loki’s back silently for a few more minutes.

“Loki…” nipping at his ear. “Shhh…..It’s alright I have finished with you for now, I shall have you again on our wedding night, you will be looser and you shall not bleed.”  
Loki released a shuddering breathe and curled up in a foetal position.

“I’m sorry baby, it’s over now. You can sleep, you are safe. Shhh it’s alright baby, I’ve got you.” Laufey murmured into Loki’s ear.

“I don’t want you.” Loki whispered.

“I want you. It really isn’t up to you Loki. We are now married for all intents and purposes, I plan on taking full advantage.” Laufey replied steadily, he could feel his ire rising but battled it down with patience.

Loki didn’t answer and Laufey sighed. “Loki take the time you need to come to terms with this but don’t shut me out. We were betrothed from the day of your birth and when we thought you dead and gone the whole of Jotunheim mourned. The king can only have young by a frostfemme, you have a vital role.”

“But you hurt me.” Loki whimpered softly, curling up tighter.

“Loki it doesn’t hu-” Laufey cut himself off with a sigh. The boy was clearly set in the opinion that their mating had been painful and Laufey was not going to convince him otherwise.

“Loki. You are young by most standards and I know this is not what you wanted but if you keep telling yourself half-truths you will make your life harder.” Again no answer and Laufey sighed.

“Loki you will become accustomed quickly to married life, it’s not the end of the world. You will be happy on Jotunheim, I will take good care of you and our children, you will be a queen and get spoilt by me regularly.” He finished off with a suggestive nip to Loki’s neck and pressed closer to his spouse.

A nasty scowl answered Laufey and he huffed “By now you should be with our fourth child, it is a natural part of life Loki, accept it. If you would just-” Laufey stopped with a growl, there was no reason to try talking to Loki at that moment, he didn’t want to hear what Laufey had to say.

The giant stood and replaced his loin cloth, turning to Loki again he bent down and kissed his neck before taking his leave.

Loki watched him go with ice in his heart.

‘Never again.’ 

Loki lay quietly for hours alone after Laufey left. When his mother came in that night, he felt drawn and tired and sore, the blood had dried but he hadn’t moved. Frigga had an ointment with her from Eir to apply to his abused flesh and she gently made him roll onto his back.

She cleaned his face and between his legs with warm water before applying the cooling ointment. Finally she tucked him into bed and sat beside him holding him close, neither needed to speak, they both understood. Frigga’s thought’s drifted to her youthful bonding to Odin which had been as forced as Loki’s…..

*Flashback Starts*The kingdom of Vanaheim was in flames as Asgards forces attacked. Princess Frigga was running through the halls of the palace trying to get away from the prince who had been ordered to capture and bond with her. Odin. He caught her in the queen’s chambers and forced her down. She could remember the pain and her horror when he defiled her in her mother’s room.*Flashback Ends*

The war had been won by Asgard that day, through the marriage of the princess to the Asgardian prince. Frigga could sympathise with Loki, her mother had been forced to stand by as Frigga married Odin a week later, Frigga had cried every day she was in Asgard until Odin had found a way to woo her. Their marriage had a disastrous start but they survived it.

‘I hope you can find a way to make this work my baby Loki.’ She pressed a kiss to his forehead and they dozed off to sleep.

*********************************************************************

Laufey and Odin stood in the Royal Library staring each other down silently.

Odin had been doing some research on Loki’s birth parents while he waited for Laufey to find him. Thrym was there too, having led Laufey from Loki’s rooms, he sat on the floor watching the two kings curiously beside Thor.

“So you have finished with Loki.” Odin said simply and Laufey nodded.

“He is fine if that is what you want to know Allfather.”

“I am glad to hear it, by blood or not Loki is my son and I should hate to see him in pain.” Odin eyed Laufey warily.

“Pain?” Thor asked suddenly. “Why would Loki be in pain? Isn’t he sort of….elastic like a maiden?”

Odin nearly throttled Thor. Thrym turned to answer him instead.

“He was pure, mating hurts a little sometimes for those who are pure. But yes I suppose he is elastic.”

“Ooohh….”Thor nodded wisely, then. “You bastard! You hurt my brother?”

“Enough Thor! Remember my warning!” Odin barked at his son strictly.

Odin shook his head and turned his attention to Laufey.

“Did he say anything?” Odin asked, he really just wanted to know if Loki had taken to Laufey well or not but he couldn’t outright ask.

“Nothing you need to know.” Was Laufey’s stout response. “My brother and I will need rooms for the night. Loki will not welcome me into his room anytime tonight.”

Odin nodded. “My wife is with him, she told me you might want a separate room. I have opened two rooms beside Thor’s where you can spend the remainder of the night.”

Laufey nodded shortly. Odin decided outright asking would not kill him.

“Was Loki truly alright? Will he be happy on Jotunheim?”

Laufey eyed him silently, trying to decide if it was a ploy or not.

“He will be fine, he just needs time to become accustomed to his future. In time he will be happy, I can assure you of that.” Laufey turned and left with Thrym and Thor.

Odin sat down behind a desk slowly, deep in thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Filthy Clean

Chapter 3: Filthy Clean

No proof. No bruises, no samples, no blood anywhere. Just the burning pain when he walks and sits down.

Frigga had held him all night after Laufey left and he knew that she had been raped the first time too. She could understand him, but she had children and Loki couldn’t imagine how she could have allowed Odin to lay her with child. Loki didn’t want Laufey to touch him ever again, and he would never have a child.

But he had to have a child didn’t he? When Asgard fought Vanaheim the war wasn’t truly over until Frigga conceived and gave birth to Thor, they lived in a tense situation, but it wasn’t peace. Loki would have sobbed at the thought that he would have to have a son before peace could reign.

His mother had helped him bath and applied more of the cool gel, it took a lot of will power to hold still for her, with every touch he felt Laufey’s hands on him and heard that disgusting voice.

‘“You will only want more when we are done…”’

Loki shook his head, Laufey had been wrong. Loki didn’t think he would ever want to be touched in such a way again.

Frigga was gentle and spoke quietly to him. “It gets easier…eventually you won’t care what he does. And I doubt Laufey is long for this world, he is nearly as old as your father.”

Loki sighed quietly. “That does not comfort me in the slightest mother.”

“It wasn’t really meant to. I only wanted to say something to try and get you talking.”

Loki looked at her in surprise and she smiled naughtily at him and rubbed his shoulder. “Mother you sly fox!”

“Well it worked didn’t it? Now would you tell me what on Midgard is going through your pretty head?” She stroked some hair out of his face and smiled at him again.

“Not much just that I turn BLUE! I am married to a frost giant. I turn BLUE! I’m the queen of Jotunheim. I turn BLUE! And I will probably be pregnant within the next year. Did I mention that I turn BLUE?!” Loki gave Frigga an expectant look and she stifled a laugh.

“I’m sorry Loki, of course you must want to talk about your blueness. What do you want to know?” She watched him closely and Loki sighed, he looked up at the ceiling trying to decide where to begin.

“How did you keep me from becoming Jotun at random? Why didn’t you tell me, didn’t you think it was somewhat important to mention I would turn blue one day?”

Again Loki suspected his mother was holding in giggles and he glared at her.

“Alright alright….let’s see…” Frigga smiled and made her own thoughtful face. “To keep you from returning to your previous shape we would run a light surge of magic to heat you, this way you associated the transformation with uncomfortable heat. We didn’t tell you because we knew that if we did you would feel different and withdraw from your peers.   
We would have told you soon but we were waiting for the right time, clearly the fates decided that there is no time like on Jotunheim.”

Frigga laughed lightly and tried to lift Loki’s heavy mood with her little joke. Loki wasn’t amused though, surely they thought about how it would make him feel? Before he could answer her though the doors opened and a maidservant walked in slowly.

“My prince? My queen? King Odin requests your presence at breakfast this morning.”

Frigga nodded and thanked the girl before looking at Loki. He groaned and stood slowly.

“Must I go?” He whined miserably.

“Yes Loki, your father demands both of us. Best get it over with.” Frigga’s voice held a mildly chastising tone and he knew she wasn’t pleased with his whining.

Loki couldn’t help but grumble though, he was not eager to be in the same room as his father or Thor, he clung to his mother all the way down to the great hall. The journey to the feasting hall took them a while because with each step Loki felt the pain from Laufey’s force wreak his body. 

They walked into the great hall and Loki almost ran back to his rooms screaming. Sitting beside his father was Laufey.

‘He shouldn’t be here! He should be gone! I wish he was gone, why is he here?’ Loki was panicking and Laufey was walking towards him and Frigga.

Laufey held out his hand to Loki and when Loki didn’t offer his own, the ice king sighed and picked up his hand and led him to sit at the table in the seat next to Laufey’s. Loki sat frozen, he didn’t want to move in case he caught the kings attention. Laufey put food on a plate and gave him a glass of milk before resuming his conversation with Odin.

Frigga sat beside Loki and discreetly made him eat all the food on his plate. The food felt heavy and it seemed to be scratching its way down his throat. Loki wanted to puke from the anxiety and anger. His chest was knotting in fear and he felt a distinct ache in his lower back from the muscles trying to release and failing to.

Laufey nudged Loki and he realised Laufey must have asked him something. Loki shot out of his seat and scurried behind his mother.

“Don’t touch me!” he snapped at Laufey, the kings gaze narrowed and he stood up slowly, staring down at Loki.

“Come here Loki.” Loki shook his head stubbornly and Laufey growled. “Loki! I said: Come. Here.”

Loki trembled and slowly came back to Laufey. Laufey made Loki look up at him and he frowned at Loki.

“Never run from me again or last night’s smack will look like a love tap, understand?” he growled in Loki’s ear so no one else could hear.

Loki never thought he could get paler but somehow he managed it and slowly sat back down in his seat. Laufey took his place at the table too and repeated his question.

“I asked you how you are feeling Loki.”

Anger flared through Loki.

‘How does he think I’m feeling?! Am I supposed to feel happy that I am going to be routinely raped for the rest of my life?’

Loki opened his mouth to snarl at Laufey when Frigga spoke up behind him. “Loki is fine, king Laufey, just a little tender.”

Loki Looked at her with a frown, was she allowed to be discussing that at the table? Laufey nodded and looked satisfied.

“Good, I am staying in Asgard for a month to prepare for the wedding. I will of course be staying with you at night.” He looked at Loki sternly.

Loki stared dumbly, Laufey couldn’t stay with him at night it was improper.

‘Well,’ he thought sardonically ‘it’s not like there’s any reason to wait until the wedding night anymore. He said he would bed me again on the wedding night, does that mean he won’t touch me until then?’

Loki hoped that was Laufey’s intention; platonically sharing the bed would be better than having sex every night, and it would give Loki time to strategize. Odin decided to voice   
Loki’s thought in what he hoped would be a reassuring voice to Loki.

“Naturally there is no reason for you to sleep apart now that you are bound, you are essentially a married couple and have all the same freedoms. The wedding is simply to make it official.”

Loki was not reassured by the look Laufey was giving him, ‘Letch.’ He thought grumpily.

“Allfather I would like very much to spend the day with my queen. Do I have your leave?”  
“Not today Laufey, I need you present for the negotiations. You will have all night to be with Loki.”  
“I supposed I shall have to spend the day looking forward to being with you again my queen. Until then, come Allfather, we must begin the negotiations.”

Laufey bent to kiss Loki and the prince ducked his head to avoid it, Laufey griped his chin and held him still so that he could press a kiss to Loki’s cheek.  
He leaned to whisper in Loki’s ear. “Think on that my queen.”

Hyperventilating probably didn’t help but Loki couldn’t stop it. He couldn’t think about tonight, Laufey clearly had changed his mind and wanted to have him again before the   
wedding!

Loki raced from the great hall, ignoring all his pains and his mother’s calls in an attempt to go where he would be safest. Thor’s bedroom. Since he was little he would sleep in 

Thor’s room when he got scared or lonely and Thor was always waiting to hold him tightly and comfort him after nightmares.

He was crying a little and didn’t see where he was going, he ran into a hard form and fell onto his backside. Fearful that somehow he had run into Laufey, Loki cried out loudly and pulled away.

“Loki?”  
Not Laufey? Thor!  
“Thor! Thor it’s you!”

Hugging his older brother like his life depended on it.

“Loki, what happened? What has he done to you?” Thor’s voice was unusually soft and sad while his fingers ran through Loki’s hair.

“I’ll tell you everything just not here Thor, please can we go to your room?” Loki looked around agitatedly and Thor nodded quickly.

“Of course.”

Loki grabbed Thor’s larger hand in one of his own and dragged Thor to the older princes’ chambers, Thor placed an arm around Loki’s shoulders and Loki leaned into the touch.

Frigga smiled as her boys hurried away talking quietly. She turned around and went back the way she had come from, this was something Loki needed to talk to Thor about. Both boys were feeling bad about themselves and their situation and she was going to let them help each other. She thought about her husband’s behaviour after he took Laufey to Loki’s bedroom.

*Flashback starts* When Odin had returned to her chambers the night before he had sent Thor away so that he could speak with her in private. She coldly ignored him while she changed her clothes and loosened her hair.

Finally he had come to her while she sat before the vanity and he placed his hands on her shoulders leaning down to kiss her neck comfortingly.

“He will be alright, he is made for such acts, as are you if I may say.”

She gave an indignant sniff. “Well that doesn’t make it any better. He is my baby and I never wanted him to go through what I did. You know how badly this affected me.”

“I know, I am sorry I made you feel less than my queen tonight, I need to be strong and unchallenged. You understand?”

Odin rubbed his hands down her sides and wrapped his arms around her middle, kissing and sucking at the nape of her neck.

‘Trying to make me soften.’ she had thought scornfully.

“My queen, the first time is the worst; you quickly overcame your negative feelings when you discovered that we were expecting a babe. You willingly come to my bed now; you have no fear of me anymore. So it shall be for Loki, while he is frightened now he will come to enjoy his interactions with his husband, and if Laufey is to be believed he will be seeking out contact with the king before long.”

Frigga shook her head, it wasn’t like Loki, she had raised him to believe that the act of being bedded was special and ought to be done between people who love each other. He grew up feeling that waiting for a special man was the right thing to do. 

Frigga sighed and leaned back against Odin’s chest.

“I suppose.”

He smiled and stood to his full height, pressed a kiss to her forehead and took her hands in his own. Helping her stand up he pulled her close.

“Shall we retire my love?” sweet words with sweet kisses to accompany them, she felt him tugging her in the direction of her bed and raised one eyebrow at him.

“What is it?” he sighed.

“You are going to find a room for Laufey and I am going to take Loki a cooling gel, I am staying by him tonight.”

Odin smiled fondly and in an exasperated tone he said. “As you wish.”

They parted ways until morning. *Flashback ends*

She sighed, her husband was clearly upset about Loki’s situation but he wouldn’t admit that he had made a mistake. Her husband was proud that way, she was convinced he had apologised to her last night because if he hadn’t she might have sent him to his own rooms instead of allowing him to sleep with her.

‘Men.’ She thought with a roll of her eyes.

****************************************************************

Thor raged in the training rooms, he heard two servants talking about what had transpired at breakfast and he wanted nothing more than to bash Laufey’s skull. He had missed breakfast intentionally; to ashamed to face Loki after what had happened.

What he had caused. Loki had to hate him; it was his fault Loki had to marry the monster! If only he had listened to his parents when they banned them from going to Jotunheim!   
None of this would ever have happened if he hadn’t been so stupid!

He had destroyed three wooden dummies with his sword in his rage, and now he was exhausted and miserable. He wanted to check on Loki but was afraid of the welcome he’d be given. Thor sighed he had to go to Loki, they would see each other eventually. Thor stood and walked to Loki’s rooms.

On the way however he had run into his little brother. Loki looked to be in a state of panic and Thor felt his gut wrench.

It seemed to pass in a blur as Loki tugged him into his rooms. Then he sat listening patiently as Loki described everything Laufey had said and done to him. Thor frowned furiously, Laufey had been rough and cruel from Loki’s description and Thor felt his anger rise steadily.

‘Just calm down, Loki doesn’t deserve your anger! He needs you to be calm and well….like he always is!’ The older prince berated himself seriously.

“Well are you still sore?” Thor asked finally, looking deeply into his brothers eyes.

“Yes but I- mostly it’s just………”  
“What is it Loki?”

“I feel filthy and used and worthless.” He was starting to sob again.

“No Loki you aren’t worthless! And Laufey is filthy not you!” Thor’s hugs were always too tight.

“Thor I am worthless, why else would father just give me away like this? And I am filthy! I am covered in filth, disgusting greasy, slimy filth! He will have me again tonight and I don’t want him. I don’t want him Thor.”

Thor’s heart was breaking into a million pieces. His baby brother was hurting and he couldn’t do anything about it.

“Loki you are my baby brother, I know you are stronger than this. Don’t let Laufey bully you..…Loki you have an upper hand in this, don’t you see it?” Thor struggled to assure Loki.

The younger prince looked up at him in confusion. “What do you mean Thor? Laufey is bigger and stronger than me, I cannot win this?”

“Well haven’t you ever seen mother when she doesn’t get her way with father?” Thor began hopefully, his heart sank as Loki just blinked in confusion.

“Mother pouts and sulks for days, pretending that she is fine, until father gives in and does what she asked. Power in submission remember?” Loki stared at Thor in shock.

“How did you notice this? You’re so……you.”

Thor laughed and clapped a hand down on Loki’s shoulder. “Little brother I am a warrior I recognise a good strategy when I see one.”

Loki laughed quietly and sobered bit. “So you think I should just pretend to give in and then what?”

“Well…” Thor began uncertainly. “Perhaps you could spend the rest of the time gathering allies or something, there must be some Jotnar who want Laufey dead or dethroned?”

Loki frowned thoughtfully and Thor was relieved to see that familiar crease, the one which always appeared on Loki’s brow when he was deep in thought.

“I suppose…..give me time to see how I can use this. I have a few minor ideas but they will need development.” Loki sighed suddenly and his shoulders sagged.

Thor perked immediately and put an arm around Loki.

“What is it brother?”

Loki sighed again and wrapped his arms around his knees. “I still feel filthy.”

“Loki, why not come and bathe, I will help you get the filth off.” Loki nodded and followed Thor into his bathing chambers.

Thor drew a nice hot bath for Loki and helped him in. Picking up a bottle of soap and measuring an amount onto his hands.

Thor showed the soap to Loki. “See this? This soap will henceforth be blessed with the ability to remove all the filth that monster leaves on you. I promise it will help.”

He reached out and began soaping Loki’s shoulders and chest with firm circular motions. Loki lay back and lifted his arms and legs when Thor asked for them. He had tears on his cheeks but this time they were happy tears, because he did feel cleaner with every touch Thor placed on him.

When he only needed to wash between his legs Loki took the soap shyly from Thor and cleaned between his legs himself, too nervous to let Thor touch him there. Thor smiled and pressed a kiss to Loki’s forehead. Maybe they’d be ok.

*******************************************************************

Laufey sighed in frustration as he listened to the Allfather droning on about the exchange of food and materials between Jotunheim and Asgard of old. Honestly didn’t the king have anything better to do? Like dying?!

“Allfather we have been discussing trade all day, I believe we have sorted through all the details we needed to.” Laufey frowned at the older king and watched as Odin stood slowly.

Odin walked to sit beside Laufey and turned his chair so that they were facing each other. “Laufey I had a thought earlier about Loki and your need for an heir.”

“Go on…” Laufey internally sighed, was everyone going to lecture him about this?

“I want you to be kind to Loki, I don’t doubt you will treat him well, you need him strong. I would like you to show him the ways of love, not the rough and hurried expression you seem to have shown him last night, but the gentle truer side.” Odin’s eye bore deeply into Laufey and he felt himself shiver a little at the parental power Odin possessed when discussing Loki.

“I have thought of it briefly.” He replied finally. “It isn’t easy, Loki has clearly been ruined mentally concerning mating. I suppose it is your staunch society that has him so uptight.”

Odin sighed and shook his head. “That is not what we are discussing. Will you teach Loki the truth about love or not?”

“Very well, not like I have any choice, he is my queen and I do want to put an end to the power struggle.” Laufey grumbled irritably and Odin smiled a little.

“Very good, I am certain Loki will appreciate your efforts. Shall we retire for supper?”


	4. My Aphrodisiac Is Not You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay people! Been writers blocky :) I hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think of the story so far. I know lots of you want Loki with another character or Loki with Thor specifically, and I swear I will find a way to help Loki, I promise! I will not let him suffer.

Chapter 4: My Aphrodisiac Is Not You

Dinner was a silent affair for Loki that night. Laufey wanted to bed him again. Loki was terrified. Laufey had hurt him last night and Loki wasn’t looking forward to the second bedding. Midway through feasting Frigga tried to convince Laufey to dance but he politely refused stating that he wanted to preserve his energy. Loki had paled, shivered and stared in horror as Laufey grinned at him and leaned closer to kiss his cheek. Loki stood, quickly excusing himself and went to dance with Thor, to get away.

Thor led Loki gracefully around the dance floor and spoke to him in a hushed tone. “Loki, you’ll be alright. You know this don’t you?”

Loki wanted to cry. He wasn’t alright, he would never be alright. Laufey was going to bed him again and all Thor could say was “You’ll be alright.”? The nerve! Thor had no idea what Loki went through! Before he could spit these hateful thoughts at Thor he saw Laufey stand and come towards them. Loki panicked and gripped Thor’s biceps tightly and froze in fear.

Thor soothed him quietly and when Laufey requested that Loki return to “Their” room Thor had to let him go. Loki was pulled out of the room by Laufey and all he could do was stare at Thor over his shoulder, sadly.

In the corridor Laufey spoke to Loki.

“I know what you think Loki, you think I will bed you now.” Laufey looked at him and Loki just stared at the floor as they continued to walk. “You are of course correct, but first we need to talk. I didn’t appreciate the struggle last night and I will thank you to not do it again.”

“Then you shouldn’t give me a reason to do it.” Loki murmured.

Laufey paused and looked at him again. “You know I need a male heir out of you before Jotunheim will get the Casket of Ancient Winters, therefore I must continue to mate you. 

We cannot miss the opportunity to get you pregnant, Loki I need you to be on the same page as I am. My people have suffered without the Casket, we need it to live, and we need you to get it. I am aware you were pure and new to this but it is in your nature to want me, as I said last night; by now we should have four babes together.”

Loki felt fury bubble up inside him; he was not a play thing to be tampered with! It was not his fault that Laufey started a war which resulted in the loss of the Casket and Loki shouldn’t have to pay for Laufey’s mistakes! As for having four babies well Loki would make damn sure they didn’t even have one. He would fight and kick and scream and curse at Laufey every night until the king gave up on trying to bed him.

That thought in mind Loki planted his feet and resisted when Laufey pulled on his arm. He glared stubbornly up at the king. Laufey looked confused and surprised, with just a touch of annoyance.

“Loki, come with me.”

‘Not moving.’

“Loki……”

‘Scary tones will not persuade me.’

Laufey pursed his lips and huffed. He let go and turned his back on Loki. He stared out of a window for a few minutes before turning back with a mischievous little smile. “Ah I see, you think that if we don’t return to your chambers we won’t mate. Well I have no shame in taking you right here in the hall Loki, make your choice.”

Loki decided to call his bluff and planted his feet firmer.

Laufey approached him again and stepped behind him placing large hands on Loki’s hips and waist. Nibbling on his ear and down the back of his neck, making Loki shiver but he wouldn’t back down from Laufey. Large fingers pulling his shirt from his trousers, those blue fingers on his skin, rubbing in smooth circles around his nipples and belly button. 

Loki was getting nervous; the king’s fingers were steadily slipping further to caress his navel, trying to dip into Loki’s trousers.

‘Thank you for the belt mother!’ he prayed gratefully.

The belt was undone and Loki’s eyes widened when Laufey’s fingers began to slip beneath his trousers.

“Stop! I’m going.” Hurt pride made him pout and sound sulky.

Laufey smiled and pulled him along again. “Good to know.”

They got to Loki’s room to soon and he stared with trepidation at the bed, but Laufey seemed to ignore him entirely, just pulling him along towards it. Loki was lifted and placed in the centre of the bed, Laufey lay down beside him. Loki waited for Laufey to strip him like he did in Jotunheim but Laufey just lay stroking his hair peacefully.

‘This must be a trap.’ He thought firmly. ‘But what is it about?’

“Loki I want you to tell me how you felt when I was in you last night, not emotionally, physically.”

Loki hadn’t really noticed anything more than pain last night, emotional and physical; he had focused on that and not tried to find any other sensations. Laufey expected an answer and by the way he tugged Loki’s hair he was getting impatient. “It hurt.” He said finally, Laufey scoffed quietly.

“Nonsense.”

“It’s true! You hurt me last night! You were wrong about everything! I didn’t want more, I don’t want more and I didn’t like it.” Loki replied heatedly, turning so his back was to Laufey.

The frost king took that as an invitation and he cuddled closer to Loki, wrapping an arm around his middle.

“You caused your own pain Loki, I told you to relax more than once; if you cannot follow a simple instruction then you will suffer.” Laufey sounded frustrated. “This is natural Loki, we are natural. There is no reason why this shouldn’t be good for you. I will continue to mate you and you will have to learn to like it, Frostfemme like it Loki. You are a Frostfemme, you cannot tell me you didn’t enjoy it, you became wet for me.”

Loki felt his lip wobble, the king blamed him for the terrible first time? As if Loki wanted it in the first place? How could he have been expected to relax and enjoy it if he didn’t want it?

‘I wonder if mother ever feels like I do right now.’ Laufey was undressing him.

**********************************************************************************

Frigga sat at her vanity table, brushing her hair for the night. Odin sat on her bed waiting for her. She didn’t feel like talking to him, she was still upset with him for marrying Loki to Laufey. As his wife she had no control over him in every matter, but it was a relationship and they had been able to work through worse problems before. She went to her husband and he brought her to sit on his lap, he ran his fingers through her hair and down her back slowly. She tried to find the words to use and found she couldn’t find them, to tired and sad to think of any words at all.

“You are angry with me.” She looked at Odin in surprise and frowned, still no words, she nodded. He sighed and held her a little tighter. “What would you have me do? How can I soothe your distressed heart my wife?”

She pressed her face into Odin’s neck to hide from the world for just a little longer. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and he put one arm under her knees to lift her and place her on the bed before he lay down beside her. She pressed back against him once he was settled and let him stroke her hair again silently.

“I just imagine Loki feeling as hopeless and worthless as I did in our first years.” She whispered. Odin tightened his hold on her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“I see the same behaviour from him as I did from you and I realise that Loki has a long path ahead of him, but like you he must trust his husband to help him through. Loki is not alone in this, he is not the first person to be married in this way, nor is he ever going to be the last. Others have survived it and so will he.” Frigga didn’t respond and Odin quieted down for a few minutes again.

“I spoke with Laufey and asked that he teach Loki the ways of going about such dealings, so that it might be easier for Loki to come to terms with his new nocturnal schedule.”

Frigga frowned. “He agreed?”

“Yes, he agreed to teach Loki, I believe that is why they retired early.”

“So-” she looked up at Odin uncertainly. “So he will not mate with Loki again until Loki is comfortable?” her husband sighed and kissed her cheek fondly.

“Even though Loki will be learning to relax beneath Laufey and take pleasure in their activities, they must still mate afterwards. Laufey is eager for a male heir and in fact he would have four children by now if Loki had grown up on Jotunheim.” Frigga frowned distastefully and hid her face again.

“This has truly brought some of your worst memories to the surface of your mind hasn’t it?”  
“How could it not?”  
“Everything will work out, just wait and see.”

**********************************************************************************

Laufey was being surprisingly gentle that night; he had undressed himself and Loki and spent half an hour just kissing Loki’s neck and chest.

‘Suspicious.’ He thought. ‘He must be trying to lull me into a false sense of security. But it is rather nice to be kissed like this; it’s relaxing……No! No relaxing! Stay vigilant Loki!’

Laufey nibbled up his neck to his ear and murmured softly to him. “The purpose of this is to relax you; it was working so well until a moment ago, what on Asgard is going through your mind child?”

“You’re trying to trick me into this, trying to make me relax so that I can’t call it what it is; rape.”

Laufey laughed softly and nibbled on Loki’s ear. “If you say so. I’m going to show you how your body works, where your soft spots are, where Frostfemme are most sensitive.”

Nails raked down Loki’s side, scratching him softly as they went to scratch at his navel. Laufey followed to kiss at the scratches as he made them. Loki had discovered that long ago, there wasn’t a single thing Laufey knew that Loki didn’t.

Laufey’s face dipped lower and he pushed his tongue deep into Loki’s vagina roughly, causing Loki to squawk in alarm and arousal. He stared at Laufey in shock as the king sniggered into one on Loki’s pale thighs. The king ceased his sniggers and looked at Loki, only to resume his sniggering against Loki’s belly. The prince scowled and clawed at Laufey’s head, not understanding yet that it was an arousing thing to be scratched. The king bit one of the thighs and Loki hissed at him angrily.

Laufey sat up. ‘I think that is quite enough teaching for one night. He is ready.’

He climbed onto Loki and positioned himself. Remembering his promise Loki began squirming, growling and kicking at Laufey furiously as the ice king gipped Loki’s arms and tried to keep him still.

‘Loki will not allow mating tonight.’ the king realised with a scowl. 

The king continued fighting back and trying his best to win without hurting Loki’s frail body. Realising Loki wasn't going to surrender Laufey stopped. ‘Just keep up the foreplay. He can’t hold out forever, instinct won’t allow him.’

He leaned down and began his placating kisses again. Loki frowned in confusion but stayed still. Laufey was scratching him in all the right places and he bit his lip to hold back any encouraging sounds from escaping. He arched his back a little when Laufey nibbled at his stomach and the king looked up at him with a smile. Loki knew the king was getting him wetter for sex but he couldn’t stop his reaction to the king, he smelt right and dominant and Loki wanted that.

‘A perfect mate, lots of babies from him, and a very nice co-.’ Loki choked in shock. ‘Where did that thought come from?! I don’t want Laufey!’ Before he knew it his arms were crossed over each other above his head and Laufey was between his legs, nudging at his entrance.

“Wait! Stop!” Loki had only been thinking about keeping the giant off of him, he hadn’t thought about what to do when he was defenceless and about to be impaled. He couldn’t get loose and he was panicked, he begged the king to stop and he tried to squirm away from him without any luck.

“Loki, stop. Shhh relax like I told you, just remember it’s natural, you’re ready Loki. It will only hurt if you are too tense.”

“No no no please stop. Please let go. It’s too big, it’ll hurt no matter what, please stop!”

Loki’s hysterical voice made Laufey force himself to stop. He was getting irritated with Loki now, the boy was being unnatural, this was good for him. It was frustration that made   
Laufey switch their positions so that he was on his back and Loki was sitting on top of him.

“Look Loki. Look at my body properly, come to terms with my length and get over it so that we can continue.” He snapped.

The boy winced and pouted sadly, but he did look at Laufey’s form as he was told to. Laufey was muscled and handsome for a frost giant; Loki had no qualms about that.

He did however have a few arguments about the erection against the king’s stomach. It was huge, Loki was sure he would need nine hands to wrap around it. Loki could see creamy precum on the tip, it dripped onto Laufey’s stomach so Loki scooped it off his stomach, no need to make the giant think Loki wanted to touch him. It felt like raw egg white and smelt salty, Loki wrinkled his nose a bit and wiped his hand on the blanket.

Laufey was watching him, and when Loki stopped touching sniffing and frowning at his body he spoke.

“You see? Nothing to fear. It is just an erection, which you were made to take inside of your body.”

Loki shook his head and quietly responded. “It’s too big.”

Laufey sighed. He just wanted to mate and go to sleep, why was Loki making this so difficult? Inspiration struck Laufey suddenly and he looked into Loki’s eyes. “If I stretch you and use oil and I swear to be gentle will you mate with me?”

Loki’s eyebrows rose in surprise and then dropped in a suspicious frown. “I have no ill will towards you Loki, I simply want to mate and go to sleep. Lie back and let me work you open?”

‘Cute how he nibbles his lips.’

Loki lay back down on the bed and Laufey came between his legs, before Laufey could touch Loki his bride spoke.

“I won’t mate with you.” Laufey felt his face flush and he gave up entirely.

Huffing he moved and lay down on the other side of the bed with his back to Loki. Loki was surprised, it had worked! Laufey got so tired of fighting with him that he just surrendered.

‘Laufey won’t touch me again.’ Loki filed the nights events away for future use and went to sleep.

**********************************************************************************

Frigga woke to a sound in her living area, sobbing?

‘Loki’ she thought with icy dread filling her stomach. She got up and rushed out to find it was indeed Loki hiding in her living room.

“What happened?” she wrapped him up in her arms.

Loki thought he had gotten away with not mating but unknown to him Laufey had lain awake, waiting for Loki to sleep. When he heard his brides breath even out he rose from the bed and went to a small bag of herbs he had brought with him from Jotunheim.

Inside he looked for a special jar which held a cream, one with aphrodisiac properties. He brought it to the bed and looked at Loki silently; he lay back down on the bed and waited for dawn.

While he waited he watched Loki’s peaceful face and listened to his even breathing.

‘You are so beautiful Loki, I wish you wouldn’t force my hand…perhaps I should just let it go for one night…no he would never take me seriously again if I give in to his will so soon in our relationship.’ Laufey sighed and ran a hand across his face, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

He didn’t want to do this to Loki but he had to. Laufey had a reason in favour of mating at least, Loki had nothing in favour of not mating. They boy was just frightened and probably very angry at his parents and Laufey.

‘Well I suppose I would feel awful if my parents forced me to mate with some strange frost giant after telling me I’m adopted and the queen of another realm.’ Laufey scoffed and shook his head.

He looked at Loki and opened himself to the other male and watched his dreams fly by. Loki had a very interesting dream in progress, he dreamt of snow and blood and a wailing child. He dreamt of his own death delivering this child. Laufey shivered, disturbed by Loki’s dream he shook himself and withdrew for his brides thoughts.

‘That decides my next move…’ the king thought sadly as dawn neared.

Near to dawn Laufey carefully applied the cream to Loki’s lips; the boy would inhale the scent and hopefully begin to react favourably to Laufey. Not five minutes later Loki had rolled onto his stomach and was whimpering and rubbing himself on the bed below.

The cream had started a wet dream, Loki was aroused and so was Laufey. The boy’s body was relaxed in sleep and Laufey turned him over gently. Climbing on top of him and fingering him to make sure he was ready. Loki was stirring when Laufey pressed into him and started mating with him. Laufey was slow and used firm pressure as he thrust in and out of Loki. Loki wasn’t fully awake and thought he was dreaming, he hadn’t opened his eyes yet.

Laufey kissed Loki on the neck, and whispered in his ear. “You are so good Loki, such a good boy. That’s it relax, enjoy this. I know you enjoy this, you’re getting wetter for me.”

Loki frowned and opened his eyes finally more awake. “What are you doing? Stop it!” he moaned, barely getting the words out as Laufey changed angles to strike Loki’s sweet spot.

Laufey rubbed Loki's lips with a finger and then pressed it into Loki's mouth to get more aphrodisiac in. Loki noticed the strange taste and he stared in horror as he realised what Laufey had done. Unfortunately his heavy breathing only brought more of the scent into his system.

He moaned and scratched Laufey hard, his body feeling sensitive and eager.

“That’s it Loki, feel it, embrace it, relax….” Laufey gasped into the younger male’s ear as he felt Loki’s muscles contract around his member.

Loki struggled to stop himself but every nerve seemed to be on fire. He arched up against every thrust and drove his hips down towards Laufey’s. It felt good, Loki groaned loudly as he felt the pressure build, Laufey was thrusting faster now with less coordination. Loki panted beneath him and whined, his nails scraping Laufey’s arms.

Loki groaned once more when Laufey wrapped his hand around Loki’s erection and coaxed Loki’s release out. Laufey slammed in deeper one last time and gave his seed to Loki’s rushing flow, murmuring a prayer that it would take this time.

Loki lay still and frozen beneath Laufey, he raised his head to look at his brides face, wincing internally at the silent fear and horror he found there.

“Loki-”  
“You raped me.”  
“Loki I had to, we need to have this baby, if you had cooperated earlier I wouldn’t have needed to do this.”  
SLAP  
“How dare you blame me for your sick perversions!? I told you I don’t want you and you ignored me and pursued your own pleasure! Poisoned me with an aphrodisiac!”  
“Loki-”

“I don’t want to talk to you! I want my mother.”

Loki ran out before Laufey could grab him and he sighed knowing he would face the queens wrath. He had to speak with Odin, before the queen did.

That is what Loki told Frigga, by the end of his broken explanation she was ready to spit fire at the Jotun king.

“Come Loki, put on this robe and we will go see your father!”

“Mother wait! What if father won’t help? He wants this just as much as Laufey does.” Loki looked so sad and Frigga felt her resolve harden.

“I will rip off his leg and beat him with it.”


	5. Setting The Boundaries

Chapter 5: Setting The Boundaries

“Odin!” Frigga burst into the kings office in a fury which grew when she set eyes of Laufey.

“You! How dare you abuse my son’s trust? How dare you presume that you have any right to take such liberties with him!?”

“Frigga enough! We have more serious matters to attend to.” Odin shouted clearly above Frigga’s voice and gestured them all to sit down.

Frigga turned slowly to look at her husband in concern. “What is it? Odin what has happened? And what do you mean? What could be more important than our son?! Do you know what that swine did to him?” She looked unsettled and angry and Odin looked old.

“Alfheim has declared war on Jotunheim and they will not be dissuaded.”

Frigga sank down into a seat in shock. “The elves? But they are a peaceful people, they wouldn’t attack except for a good reason? Odin Borsson. What. Did. You. Do!?”

“I had planned on marrying Loki to the eldest prince Feiorn but when the elves discovered Loki’s bonding with Laufey they felt threatened, Asgard and Jotunheim are deadly forces when separate, together we are indestructible. I feel that the king Ellwyn is worried that we shall take over the nine realms.” Odin murmured grimly.

“Well we cannot start a war Odin, what can we do?”

“I discovered a small truth about Loki and Laufey’s engagement; Laufey wasn’t promised Loki, he simply had first option over the king in the west of Jotunheim. If Loki’s parents didn’t want Loki to wed one of the kings they would have told the realms about him.”

Loki looked up in surprise and stared hopefully at his father. “Can the engagement be ended?”

Odin hesitated. “No.”

Loki choked and looked back at the floor.

“Your parents were still seriously considering Laufey as your mate when they died, it is only respectful that you follow their wishes. Loki I understand you feel like you are ill suited but I see that you have the potential to rule well together, if you can get past your differences.” Odin tried to placate Loki but the prince felt beyond cheer.

‘So this really is going to be my life from now on…’  
‘It isn’t so bad, you’ll be treated well on Jotunheim.’  
‘Oh great, my not-quite-mind is back. I’m treated well here so I don’t need to go to Jotunheim.’  
‘Hm it doesn’t look like you are treated well, your so-called parents don’t even care that you were “Raped”. That seems a little negligent to me.’  
‘That’s not true, they care but there is a war on the way. They have their own problems to worry about. I don’t need to add to their problems with my own.’  
‘Then who do you confide in?’  
‘Who indeed….’

Loki lost himself in his thoughts and only roused himself when Laufey’s voice broke his peace.

“What do you intend to do Allfather? You cannot keep him from me and I must return to Jotunheim soon, I cannot do so without Loki, our bond will not allow it.” Laufey eyed the Allfather carefully and Odin sighed heavily.

“I feel it may be best to wed you tonight and you can go on your way tomorrow morning. The sooner Loki is expecting and in Jotunheim the sooner this will be water under the bridge. The elves will want proof that Loki wants the marriage, a child would be perfect. Asgard shall keep Jotunheim safe until a child comes of your union.”

Laufey nodded calmly, clearly he had been expecting that answer. “I accept your suggestion, we shall marry tonight and return to Jotunheim first thing tomorrow morning.”

Frigga opened her mouth to argue and Odin voiced her thought in a politer way. “Not first thing, we shall see you both at morning meal.”

Frigga huffed irritably. “Odin have you forgotten why I came here? This lout used an aphrodisiac on Loki against his will!”

Odin seemed to age even further if it was possible and Loki felt guilt twisting his insides.

‘I’m making my father more tired than he deserves.’

“I am sure Laufey had a reason.” Odin looked up at the king expectantly.

Laufey nodded simply and responded in a far too casual way. “Loki was having a hard time relaxing, I just helped him with my natural scent.”

Odin gave Frigga a disapproving frown and Loki gaped at Laufey angrily.

“Father that isn’t true!” Loki burst out and glared at his husband.

“Did you refuse Laufey out of nerves?” Odin said sharply.

Loki swallowed hard and nodded.

“Did he use a natural aphrodisiac on you?” Odin asked again.

Loki bowed his head and nodded again.

“Then I see no falsehood.” Odin stood and came around the desk to stand before Loki.

“The wedding is tonight. I suggest you prepare yourself thoroughly for it and accustom yourself to your life. Laufey is not a bad man, he wants you to be happy, let him guide you Loki. You are behaving like a spoilt child who didn’t get his way.” Odin said lowly so that only Loki could hear.

Loki scowled knowing Laufey and Frigga were watching them curiously. How could his father be so mean as to say something like that? He was not being a brat! He was perfectly justified in denying Laufey and complaining about his attentions!

‘You know that isn’t true, Laufey hasn’t done anything to hurt you intentionally.’

Loki frowned at the voice in his head. ‘Sod you.’

Loki sulked out of his father’s office to seek out Thor.

Thor was in his rooms when Loki found him, fast asleep in bed as was usual for the mornings.

“Thor get up! I have something important to tell you and I need a bath!” Loki yanked the sheets off of Thor and dragged his brother out of bed.

“Muuhnnggg Loki? What time is it?” Thor asked groggily and sat up with a stretch.

“Time to get up and listen to me while I bath.” Loki grumbled and stalked in to the bathing chamber.

Thor followed obediently and watched Loki run the bath and climb in. He sat down beside the bath and listened patiently while Loki recounted the event of the last few hours.

“And so father wants me to marry him at once! I don’t think I can Thor, I never would have thought he would use that foul substance on me, who knows what else he might do?” 

Loki sat in Thor’s bath with his arms wrapped around his knees, Thor rubbed his *magic* soap into Loki’s skin and hair.

Thor frowned thoughtfully. “Well, Jotunheim must desperately need heirs if he is willing to resort to such methods. But I agree he was wrong to do such a thing to you. If I could I   
would smash his skull with Mjolnir, this I promise you Loki.”

“That’s just it! He has many brothers and sisters! There are enough heirs!” Loki huffed and turned to look at Thor sadly.

“I’ll miss you Thor, you have been the most supportive of me the last three days. I don’t know what I’ll do without you.” He wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck and Thor wrapped his arms around Loki’s middle.

“I will try to see you as often as I can, I swear to you Loki, I got you into this and I will help you out of it. Perhaps I can join the army around the Jotuns city? Father will send soldiers to protect all the citizens of Jotunheim.”

“It’s just so hard. I don’t want to move away from home, I don’t want to have to answer to Laufey’s every beck and call, I don’t want-” Loki broke off and hid his face in Thor’s shoulder to gain control over his emotions again.

“I wouldn’t want to leave home either. There is no shame in admitting this minor weakness Loki, you are young and not really the type to go away from loved ones for long.”

Loki sighed and looked up from Thor’s shoulder. “It’s different, when you are feeling like this our father listens to you and tries to help you, when I feel like this he ignores every word and does what he wants to do. He cares about you more than he does about me.”

Loki felt all his emotions bubbling up and didn’t hold them back, he cried into Thor’s chest while his brother stroked his hair and back comfortingly.

“You cannot think our father doesn’t love you Loki! He does love you he just…..has a funny way of showing it. Everything will be alright, you’ll see, we will figure this out together.”

“You didn’t see his face today Thor.” Loki whimpered sadly. “He was so angry and disappointed with me. He said that I’m a brat for complaining about what Laufey does to me.”

Thor didn’t know what to do so he just hugged Loki tighter.

Odin silently turned and walked away from Thor’s bathing chambers, he left his son’s room and went to see his wife.

‘Loki doesn’t feel loved by me? Because of today or because of past times? How often have I made this mistake with him?’ Odin sighed, he wanted to have a closer bond with Loki but he couldn’t find a common ground with him anymore. When Loki had been a child they had talked about a lot, Odin let his mind wander to a happier time.

*Flashback Begins*“Father! Father look! I found a bird in the garden with an injured wing! Can you help him please!?” Huge green eyes stared pleadingly up at him ignoring the gathered lords and kings murmurs of irritation.

Odin ignored them as well and gently scooped the bird from Loki’s tiny hands, carefully he examined the wing and smiled at his son.

“Here I will show you how to help him. Put your hand on his wing with mine gently. Now wish his wing to get better imagine he is flying through the sky with a fully healed wing.”

Loki’s little face screwed up in concentration and his little fingers glowed green with magic and the birds delicate bones re-knitted themselves together. Loki opened his eyes slowly and squeeked in excitement!

“Oh he’s better father! Look!” Odin smiled and stroked Loki’s hair.

“Shall we take him out and set him free?”

“Yes!” Loki took Odin’s hand and led his father out into the yard and they released the bird together.

“Look at him go father! He looks so happy to be free!” Odin smiled down at Loki.

“Indeed he does my son, freedom is worth more than any riches in the nine realms.”*Flashback Ends*

Odin had arrived at Frigga’s chambers. She was still angry with him and had been sensitive about their relationship, Loki’s marriage and forceful bonding had brought up her worst memories and she was easily upset now. He needed to talk to her, if he couldn’t talk to his wife who could he talk to? They had been married for centuries; they should be able to work through their problems. He steeled his nerves and opened the door slowly, walking in and looking around for his wife.

He spotted her in a chair by the window and went to stand behind her; he rested his hands on her shoulders and rubbed at the tension he found there. They didn’t speak for a few minutes neither wanted to ruin the peace by saying the wrong thing. Frigga spoke finally.

“You needed to speak to me?”  
“I thought perhaps we should discuss what we will do tomorrow morning if Loki refuses to go with Laufey.”  
“Hm. You have never been a good liar Odin. What’s really on your mind?”  
“You are always so perceptive my wife. I went to speak with Thor about sending the army to Jotunheim and Loki was with him. Loki….he was bathing and Thor was washing him, I am worried that they are closer than we thought and Laufey may find out. Loki was talking to Thor in a way I have not heard him talk since he was a child. Well more of a child. He…..Loki is under the impression that I just….he thinks I hate him.”

“What?” Frigga turned around to look at her husband in concern. “Did you talk to him?”

“No I just overheard their conversation; Loki told Thor that I don’t love him as much as I love Thor.”

Frigga frowned and stroked his cheek soothingly. “I am certain Loki doesn’t mean that, he just feels abandoned right now perhaps he thinks you don’t love him because of all that has happened in the last few days.”

Frigga sighed and rubbed a hand on Odin’s left arm comfortingly. “I mean you gave him to Laufey, you led him to the harm that Laufey has caused him, and now you are sending him away from home to raise a family with the one person he doesn’t want anything to do with.”

Odin nodded and placed his hands on Frigga’s hips and kissed her cheek. “I wanted to go to him and hold him and tell him it would be alright. I wanted to tell him that the wedding is off and Laufey could forget about ever touching him again. I wanted to but I knew I couldn’t.”

Frigga crooned softly. “Oh husband…..I wish we could turn back the clock but you know as well as I that if we took Loki from Laufey, Jotunheim would wage war on Asgard and there would be a bloodbath. We will have to wait to see how this plays out, we can only support Loki as much as possible through this, he must know that he will never be alone or unloved.”

“My wife you are truly the wisest of all women I have ever met.”  
“I must be wise to be your wife.”

**********************************************************************************

Loki walked towards Odin and Laufey, he was holding his mother’s hand while Thor led them forward. He was about to marry the Jotun king a month early! He shook and shivered but held on to the knowledge his mother had given him earlier.

Frigga walked into Loki’s chambers with a large book and a leather satchel which appeared to be full. She walked to Loki and handed him both.

“Read the book now, make sure Laufey doesn’t see you have it. The satchel has herbs and creams which you can use to get a bit of control in the relationship, don’t use them unless it is an emergency. I love you very much dear, you cannot stop him from having his way entirely but you can make damn sure he knows your limits! I must go before Odin is aware of my absence.”

She had left him then and he curiously opened the book and began to read. It was about Jotun anatomy, and Loki saw immediately why his mother had given it to him; it showed all the soft spots where pain could be inflicted and other spots where if Loki pressed discretely Laufey would be knocked out or immobilised temporarily. He filed the information away and hid the book just as the handmaidens came into his rooms to prepare him.

Now he stood before Laufey and a mage was marrying them, no vows were really said; they promised themselves to each other for as long as they lived and the mage sealed their marriage. A feast followed but it was sombre, the people of Asgard were sad to lose a prince to marriage and especially a marriage to a frost giant king. Laufey carried Loki from the great hall after they had eaten their fill; Loki looked at his mother with a grim determined face before he was out of the doors and out of sight. Frigga breathed a sigh of relief, Loki had read the book, and he would be alright.

“Are you planning on fighting with me tonight? If you are it makes no difference, I believe I have shown you that I will not be dissuaded.” Laufey told Loki when they arrived at their rooms. Loki shrugged noncommittally and maintained casual eye contact with Laufey.

“I won’t fight tonight,” Laufey made a noise of approval and placed his hands on Loki’s hips trying to draw him closer. “Because we will not mate tonight.”

Loki pushed Laufey’s hands away and walked away confidently towards his vanity table. Laufey stared at him in anger and shock, he slowly approached Loki from behind. “What do you mean? Of course we will mate tonight.”

“No we won’t, I don’t want to.” Loki replied primly, removing the strands of bead’s which had been laced into his hair.

Laufey was staring at him in confusion, not sure how to respond to Loki’s confidence. “Loki, we have discussed this, we need to mate because I need heirs.”

Loki smiled at him and shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t want to, I feel like having a peaceful night in front of the fire with a good book.”

Loki sat down in an armchair by the fire and picked up a book about the dark elves and their war with Asgard. Laufey stood over him and stared at him silently in shock.

“Can I help you?” Loki asked looking up at Laufey.

“I don’t like your tone Loki, what are you doing?”  
“I am reading, you can see that can’t you?”  
“You know that’s not what I mean Loki.”  
“Fine, I am asserting myself in this relationship, it is meant to be a partnership, I have an equal say in everything we do as a married couple. If that’s not enough for you then try this; if you touch me without my permission again I will slit my throat and you will not have any heirs.”

Laufey stared at him and seemed to be thinking it over; he knew Loki couldn’t kill himself and they couldn’t kill each other because of the bond but he could see that Loki was doing this as a self-preservation mechanism. He decided to roll with it he nodded at Loki and nudged at his chin playfully. “Come to bed, I won’t touch you tonight if you truly want a break.”

Loki looked stunned now but he stood slowly and walked confidently toward the bed he climbed in and lay down on his side facing the opposite wall.

Laufey smiled and shook his head; the boy was attractive when he was being the boss. He would honour his word and not touch Loki that night; he did feel a bit guilty about the morning’s session so he would leave the boy alone for one night. He climbed into bed behind Loki and lay one of his huge hands on the covers over Loki’s hip, he murmured goodnight to Loki.

Loki lay awake for a while longer.

‘That was too easy, why did he just give in like that? Is he going to use the aphrodisiac again? Well if he does, I have a knife under the pillow to make good on my threat, he will think twice before trying his luck with me.’  
‘Hmm I doubt you would need a knife tonight, he seems to genuinely be giving you space.’  
‘But why? He didn’t care about what I wanted before.’  
‘Maybe he feels guilty?’  
‘I don’t remember creating you, are you my conscious?’  
‘Not exactly. I’m here more in an advisory capacity. I know your circumstance better than you really do.’  
‘So we’re going with that? You are just a random voice I have to live with until Laufey and I get along?’  
‘Pretty much…’  
‘I am going to sleep, I must be tired to imagine you.’

Loki closed his eyes and dozed off finally. Behind him Laufey was stifling laughter. Loki was too cute when he thought he was going insane. The king rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling thoughtfully.

‘Loki you have no idea how you affect me…’

Not that Loki wanted to have an amorous effect on his new husband but clearly he couldn’t help it. They boy was sweet and naïve Laufey loved to watch him. The boy could display a variety of emotions without realising he was doing so. Like earlier in Odin’s office when the king took his son aside.

Laufey had frowned when he saw Loki’s shoulders sag and his eyes tear slightly at whatever Odin had said. He had felt Loki’s pain through their bond and tried to soothe him, but Loki had closed himself to the contact. Laufey had been forced to stand and watch Loki being berated by his father.

He sighed heavily and looked at Loki, he was so sweet and young, how Odin could be so strict Laufey couldn’t quite fathom. He knew he was going to have to take over that strict role in Jotunheim or Loki would run amok. He only hoped that Loki wouldn’t take it as aggression or being nasty…

‘You have to fight with him just once so he knows how much you love him. That is the way with adopted children.’ Laufey shook his head and closed his eyes to sleep.


	6. Jotunheim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took forever! But in my defense: you try writing 2000+ words after a 1200 pound horse stands mercilessly on your writing hand!

Chapter 6: Jotunheim

When Loki awoke the next morning he found Laufey had already gotten up and sat in the living area waiting for him. He shut his eyes quickly when he saw the frost giant, pretending to be asleep in the hope that the king would grow impatient and leave.

“I wondered when you might wake.” Loki huffed and looked at Laufey, the king smiled mischievously and came towards him.

“I can feel you through our bond. I knew the moment you woke. Get up wife, we are expected at breakfast, the servants will pack anything you may want or need in Jotunheim while we are away. Take a good look, this is your last time in this room.”

Laufey stroked his cheek and Loki smacked his hand away angrily before rolling over and crawling out of the other side of the bed. Loki walked into the bathroom and washed his face with the cool water he found there, Laufey came in behind him to sit on the edge of the bath and watch Loki clean himself.

“I’ll be glad to go to Jotunheim, it’s too hot here, don’t you get too hot here? The Allfather shall have to spell you permanently into your Jotun form, until you can control the transformation.”

Loki didn’t want to answer, the power he felt last night had faded to nothing and he felt vulnerable in the bathroom without a shirt on, alone with Laufey for the next few minutes.

Laufey scoffed quietly, “Just a few minutes isn’t always enough time to do damage wife.” Loki spun around to look at the king in shock; he had not said anything to Laufey.

“The bond.” Laufey waved his unspoken question away with an impatient wave of his hand. “I can read some of your thoughts.”

Loki turned away slowly, ‘No thought is safe then.’ He decided.

“Of course I can only see surface thoughts, little things which don’t matter or aren’t protected by you.”

‘Well that’s comforting.’

“Is it? You don’t have much to hide from me Loki, I cannot imagine that it should matter what thoughts I read and which I don’t.”

Loki shook his head and went back into his room. He opened his closet and pulled out a shirt, trousers, boots, socks, underclothes, and his cape. Loki pulled each item on in the correct order fully aware that Laufey was watching him.

“This,” Laufey tugged lightly at Loki’s small clothes. “What purpose does it serve?”

Loki slapped Laufey’s hand sharply again and glared at him, “It prevents chafing among other things.”

Another tug irritated Loki and he glared over his shoulder at Laufey.

“Namely?”

Loki flushed, he didn’t think he needed to explain, surely Laufey knew Loki’s womanly nature would require some form of containment if he wanted to go out in public.

“It is just what I wear, it’s not important.”  
“Then why wear it?”  
“Because it is part of my clothing.”  
“So? It doesn’t even serve a valid purpose.”  
“I don’t care, and STOP TUGGING IT!”

The door opened at that moment to reveal Frigga who smiled uncertainly. “Did I interrupt something?”

Loki frowned in confusion before he replayed his last few words and saw Laufey’s finger still hooked in the front of his underwear. He suddenly understood her shock. “NO! No mother nothing! My husband doesn’t understand the purpose of small clothes. I was trying to explain.”

Laufey scoffed. “You have done a poor job of explaining wife.”

Loki glared at him “Quiet husband.”

Frigga sighed and brought their attention to her again. “Are you ready for breakfast?”

Both nodded and she led them out of the doors. Loki looked back one last time at his room, Laufey had said it was the last time he would ever see it.

**********************************************************************************

Thor picked at his meal silently, watching Laufey serve Loki a full plate of bacon, eggs, kippers, toast and orange slices before he sat down and served himself the same bar the orange slices. Loki hadn’t said anything to Thor or Odin yet except a muttered good morning. Thor glanced at his father; the king hadn’t taken his eye off of Loki for more than a few minutes, Thor knew he was concerned. His father had agreed to send him to Jotunheim with the army after Thor had argued, begged and pleaded, Frigga had stepped in too.

*Flashback Starts*“Father, Loki needs someone familiar with him! Please let me go to Jotunheim to lead the army.”

“I would have you lead the army, but I fear your relationship with Loki is greatly changed Thor. I do not think it would be wise for you to spend more time with Loki while Laufey lives.”

“Father-”

Frigga came forward and placed a hand on Thor’s shoulder firmly and shushed him. “Odin,” she strode towards her husband slowly. “Thor and Loki can be discreet.”

Odin nodded slowly and walked away silently to stare out of the window. “I will allow it, but if I hear that you abuse this privilege for our own means, I will not extend such a privilege again Thor and you will be brought back to Asgard. Have I made myself quite plain?”  
Thor bowed to his father. “Yes father.”

“Go now Thor. I would have a moment with you Frigga.”

Thor left but Frigga stayed, the urge to eavesdrop was great but Thor shook his head and moved on. He passed Loki’s room and stared at the door the newlyweds were behind, he glared at it as though it might let him see through to Loki, of course it didn’t and he shook his head and continued on. He would have to see Loki off tomorrow, and then it would be a whole week before their army could go to Jotunheim’s defence.*Flashback Ends*

“Thor? Thor where on earth have you gone to? Thor!” Frigga was shaking him and calling his name, apparently he missed half the conversation around him.

“What is it mother?”

She huffed “Loki asked you a question Thor.” Loki was staring at him expectantly.

“Are you joining the army patrols in Jotunheim?”

Thor blinked ‘Oh!’ “Yes I am going to be there in about a weeks’ time.”

Laufey nodded in approval, “I am glad, we need strong warriors like you available to defend us. I believe we are done with this breaking of fast. We must depart for Jotunheim.”

Thor remembered something and so did Loki. Simultaneously they said “No! I forgot something, wait here I’ll go get it!” blinking in surprise at each other before slowly laughing.

Thor rushed out quickly but before Loki could get up Frigga grasped his hand and pulled him down into his seat, “Wait Loki, is it a book you forgot? I ensured that all of your books are packed, they were piled on top of each other with a note to say that you would prefer to unpack them yourself.”

Loki breathed quietly with relief; he thought that his book from his mother might not have been packed because he’d hidden it. “And my herbs, potions?”

“You will have no need for them.” Laufey growled sternly.

Loki frowned at him. “I want them with me anyway.”

The king turned and looked down at Loki with pursed lips. “I said you won’t need them Loki. Do not push your luck today.”

Loki glared at him and looked at his mother beseechingly and she discreetly kicked Odin hard in the shins under the table.

“I would prefer Loki has familiar herbs and potions with him on Jotunheim, in case of emergency.”

Laufey huffed irritably and looked from Odin to Loki with a scowl. “Fine have them packed and sent ahead with the rest of his belongings.”

Loki smiled proudly; he’d gotten his way twice in twenty four hours!

Laufey tugged his arm and they began their trek to the Bifrost.

Loki tried to walk as slowly as possible so that Thor could catch up, he hoped his brother would be on time to say good bye.

Odin turned to Loki once they arrived at the Bifrost and ran a hand over his cheek, transforming his son into his true form. He wrapped his arms around Loki and whispered his farewell. Loki was saddened, his father had been withdrawn until then and now they couldn’t even say their good byes like men.

Frigga embraced him as well and when she drew back she smiled.

“You are so beautiful Loki.”

He doubted her but just shook his head and smiled. “I get it from my mother.”

Frigga giggled and slapped his arm lightly. “You get your pick up lines from your father…”

Loki sniggered and smiled fondly at her, they simply stood holding hands until Laufey called Loki to the position he needed to be in.

Meanwhile Thor rushed into his room and rummaged until he found what he was looking for and then he raced to the Bifrost where he knew Loki had been taken by Laufey and their parents. When he arrived Heimdall was just about to send Loki and Laufey to Jotunheim.

“Wait Loki! Stop!”

Loki turned and frowned in concern at Thor. Thor ran panting up to Loki and handed him a bottle. Loki looked down and felt his chest pang sadly; it was the special soap Thor had blessed for him. He looked up at Thor and wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck burying his face in Thor’s shoulder.

“I’ll miss you Thor.”  
“I’ll miss you too Loki.”

Laufey came and pulled Loki back to where they needed to stand and nodded farewell to the Aesir royals. Loki looked back at them in turn. There was so much he wanted to say but couldn’t; ‘Visit me often? Write to me? Miss me?’

Frigga leaned against Odin and looked near tears; Odin frowned at Laufey but gave Loki an encouraging half smile, Thor- Loki halted briefly.

‘Thor…..In just one week. I just need to survive one week.’ The Bifrost jerked Loki, Thrym and Laufey forward and they went hurtling towards Jotunheim.

It was freezing on Jotunheim, or at least it would be if Loki wasn’t blue.

The frost giants of Jotunheim met them with loud cheers of joy and pride. They had been informed by the witch Angrboda that Laufey had married Loki and would return that morn. They followed their king and his consort to the palace and watched as Laufey led Loki up the long winding stairs to their chambers.

Loki was looking all around him at all times, he couldn’t forget that just a few days ago he had killed or harmed some of these Jotuns. When Laufey led him away from them he felt relief until he realised they were probably going to the royal chambers.

“Loki?”

Loki had frozen on the spot at the thought, there was no one here who might help him if Laufey decided to ignore the warning Loki gave him last night.  
Laufey sighed, ‘Bridal nerves still?’

He pushed lightly on Loki’s back. “One foot in front of the other Loki, that’s it.”

‘At least he’s walking now.’

Loki felt his feet getting heavier the higher up they went and when they arrived at the door to their rooms, Loki just wanted to drag his feet, but he didn’t because that might draw   
Laufey’s attention to him. He looked around sombrely at the room he was doomed to spend the rest of his days in. Laufey shut the door behind them and walked to the bed; he sat and looked at Loki expectantly.

“Here Loki, sit beside me.”

Loki walked over and stood in front of Laufey, he wasn’t dumb enough to sit on the bed next to the king.

“I can see that you and I will need to discuss this again and again Loki. Last night I gave you a reprieve from mating with me but it cannot be so every night. Until now our mating’s have been just so that your body can accustom itself to me, which is why your pleasure wasn’t the first priority, now however you are accustomed to me and to conceive you need to cum as well, to draw my seed deeper.”

Loki frowned and said nothing, waiting for Laufey to continue.

“You have experimented with yourself? You know what you like and what you don’t?” at Loki’s nod Laufey smiled and continued. “Good that will make this easier.”

Before Loki knew what was happening Laufey had stripped him and put him on his back in the bed and began staring at him again.

‘What’s he waiting for?’ Loki wondered nervously when Laufey didn’t touch him.

“Show me Loki.” The king prompted him and Loki felt his face flush, Laufey didn’t truly expect Loki to please himself in front of his husband did he?

Laufey nudged his hand onto his stomach and looked at him again. Loki swallowed and built up his courage, trying to think about how confident he’d been last night.

Laufey shook his head despairingly. “Do you need an aphrodisiac?” Loki shook his head furiously.

“Then start Loki.”

The smaller male swallowed hard and began tracing small circles on his arms with his nails, slowly progressing to his chest, where he paid close attention to his nipples. He let his fingers trail to his sensitive neck, a nail scratched harder than anticipated just below his left ear and he swooned at the sparks of pleasure going through him. He moved his hands to his belly stroking and scratching his sides and rubbing at his navel. Loki was dreading the next move he’d have to make but fortunately he didn’t need to make it.

Their bedroom doors opened suddenly and Loki scrambled under the fur covers to hide himself from the eyes of this Jotun visitor. Laufey stood and approached the other. 

“Thrym?”

The other nodded in greeting, completely dumbstruck. “I uh sorry Laufey, I didn’t mean to interrupt a mating.”

Laufey shrugged. “No don’t worry; I must tend to everything I have dumped on the courts in my absence. Come let us go somewhere more private.”

Laufey turned to Loki at the door. “I shall see you tonight Loki, food will be sent to you at midday.”

The door shut behind them and Loki heaved a sigh of relief. ‘That was a good save.’

**********************************************************************************

Laufey was very disappointed when Thrym interrupted him. He had been set on his little exercise with Loki. His intention had been true, Loki needed to climax to increase the odds of conception but mostly he wanted Loki to relax himself. He didn’t like how tense his mate was in their own home and sought a way to sooth him.

Loki didn’t seem thrilled at the idea but Laufey felt confident when he did as he was told.

‘Perhaps it is a sign that he is trusting me…’

He hoped so, more than anything Laufey wanted Loki’s trust and respect. Love he would earn after they had established a relationship. Loki didn’t seem the type to love freely like Thor. Laufey sighed internally at the thought.

‘No one ever said it would be easy to make a relationship work…’  
‘But no one ever said it would be so hard either…’  
Ah Loki was answering his mind again…  
‘Loki? Any particular reason you are answering your not-quite mind?’  
‘Just making conversation with myself you know, it gets bored sitting up here alone.’

‘Missing your hubby?’ Laufey arched a brow in surprise and waited for Loki to respond.

‘Pssht! No! I’m just bored, there’s nothing to do up here. He seriously has zero books and no decorating skills.’  
‘Well why not carry on where you left off without Laufey? It will give you something to do.’  
‘How about no? I don’t want him to walk in and take it as an invitation. Gosh my mind is stupider than I ever thought…’  
‘No you aren’t stupid. And he won’t take it as an invitation if he finds you…tending yourself. He knows you are very stressed and need the release.’  
Loki mentally sputtered in horror. ‘I do not need ANY release thank you very much! I am quite happy to never release anything ever again.’  
‘Mmmm tell me that again on taco Tuesday…’  
‘The bloody Hel is a taco?’  
‘A spicy meat and vegetable mix in a crunchy shell, we discovered it on Midgard.’  
‘We?’

Laufey froze, damn it he just gave Loki a clue to his identity!

‘Uh yes our kind, yours and mine, Jotnar. We found tacos on Midgard.’  
‘Huh alright then. What are you even-?’

“Laufey? LAUFEY?” Thrym shook him by the shoulders roughly to wake him up. “Where did you go?” the younger prince grinned mischievously at Laufey and the king slapped him on the head.

“If you must know I was talking to Loki, he doesn’t know that the bond allows us to communicate, it works fine for me because he tells his ‘mind’ everything he won’t tell me.” Laufey watched as a disapproving frown crossed Thryms face.

“Don’t you think you should tell him before he exposes every little private detail to you? If he finds out after that you will never gain his trust?”

Laufey sighed and ran a hand over the back of his neck. “I don’t know, I like having him talk to me freely and right now I need to know what he is thinking about all the time. I do want him to trust me though.”

“Perhaps you should tell him.” Thrym eyed Laufey carefully.

“Or when he finds out on his own I can say I thought he knew it was me?” Laufey smiled innocently at Thrym.

The younger prince crossed his arms and glared at Laufey.

“You are right as always, but let me tell him when the time is right. Don’t get involved with this.” He glared at Thrym strictly and the younger male smiled and fluttered his eyelashes.

“Why would I do such a horrible thing big bwuver?” Thryms baby voice made Laufey laugh for the first time in days.

“Oh Thrym you are terrible!”

The two brothers embraced contently and laughed cheerily.

When they had both quieted down Thrym drew back a bit to look Laufey in the eyes.

“Everything will work out, you just have to wait for the miracle to be dragged before your throne in chains!”

Laufey scoffed at this and gave Thrym a disapproving look. “There will be no one and nothing to help me win Loki’s heart, the boy is set in his ways despite his youth.”

Thrym laughed again. “Well I will keep praying for the miracle you need brother, perhaps Odin shall answer?”

Laufey shook his head and began to leave the room. “Why do I doubt that?”


	7. Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want an opinion please about another story idea I had; I want to write an Odin/Frigga story about how their married life starts. I gave a brief description of how it might have started in this story. Let me know if you'd read a story like that please!

Chapter 7: Day One

Laufey sighed and stretched before opening the door to his chambers that evening. He strode in quietly and found Loki asleep on the bed wrapped up warmly in the fur blankets. Dinner was still an hour or two away and Laufey was itching at the chance to mate Loki before dinner. He approached the bed and climbed onto it quietly so he didn’t disturb Loki.   
He wrapped a hand over Loki’s side and cuddled up against his back.

Laufey leaned down and nipped just beneath Loki’s ear. Loki stirred slowly as Laufey continued his nips and licks on Loki’s neck. Loki became more awake as a flood of pleasure poured through his suddenly hot veins. He uttered a soft moan and pressed into the bed away from Laufey. He didn’t really want to do anything he just wanted to flop down on his stomach and sleep. Laufey was persistent and Loki gave a sharp kick of protest behind him which connected with Laufey’s thigh.

Laufey scoffed and stopped nibbling on Loki’s neck choosing instead to stroke it. “Loki are we going to do this again?”

Loki sat up and scowled at him. “I’m tired and I want to sleep.”

“I need you to cooperate, I meant what I said earlier; you need to climax for my seed to take.”

“I’m not in the mood.”

“You are never in the mood Loki you probably will never be in the mood. Let me give you the aphr-”

Loki leapt out of the bed immediately with a growl of fury. “No! You will not do that to me again!”

Laufey didn’t seem bothered and he replied calmly. “Then get in the mood on your own. I don’t care what you have to do Loki, when the time to mate comes you need to be ready. We need to have this baby, Loki, you know we do. Innocent lives are hanging in the balance now, you cannot continue fighting this.”

Loki laughed near hysterically. “How can you expect me to just do that? It doesn’t work that way, I can’t just make myself ready!”

Laufey sighed “I know that’s why I offered the aphro-”

“Stop that! I don’t want it ever again! I don’t want you.”

“Loki…” Laufey murmured finally looking thoughtful.

“What?” Loki snapped.

“What will it take to make you pliant?”

Loki brought a snarled response to his lips and then realised what he’d just heard. “I-what?”

Laufey replied as calmly as before. “You heard me, what will it take to make you willing to mate and bear young?”

Loki just stared at him in shock, he had no idea what to say. Laufey was asking for his opinion?

“I don’t know. What are you willing to offer?” Loki replied cautiously sitting back down on the bed.

Laufey hummed thoughtfully and rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling. “How about any items you want provided they do not interfere with the chances of pregnancy, the safety of you, me, or the realm. And I suppose regular visits with your mother can be arranged.”

Loki frowned, it didn’t seem like it was worth it, although the visits with his mother would be wonderful but not good enough for him to accept Laufey. It was too stressful and upsetting for Loki to just mate for such tawdry things.

Loki shook his head and Laufey frowned. “What? That isn’t good enough?”

Loki scowled “You are asking me to do the most frightening thing I have ever done for a few things and an occasional visit from my mother. It hardly seems a fair trade.”

Laufey nodded. “Very well, what would you like me to offer?”

Loki thought for a moment. “I want to choose when we mate, I want to be able to write to my parents and friends and too see my mother, I want to retain my Aesir form, I will give you one heir and then you let me go home.”

“If you choose when we mate we shall never mate. We shall mate every night whether you want to or not. I shall agree to let you communicate with family. It is easier if you are Jotun, it’s too cold for you to walk around as Aesir. That I will not hear of ever again Loki. If that child dies who will replace him? I will have as many heirs by you as needed, you are my queen and I will not let you go, but after the first few babies we can take our time with the rest.”

Loki thought over Laufey’s response carefully, if he agreed then he’d have to let Laufey have him. If he disagreed Laufey would have him against his will anyway.

Loki sighed. ‘I’d rather get something out of it even if I don’t want to do it. And maybe he won’t hurt me so bad if I agree?’

“Fine I agree to everything but we mate every second night, and I still choose how many children we have.”

Laufey nodded “I suppose that will be sufficient. Now come here.”

Laufey began again with gentle nips and sucking on Loki’s neck. It was actually getting a little repetitive for Loki but he said nothing. He lay beneath Laufey, tense and still sour about what was happening.

Laufey frowned against Loki’s neck and looked at him silently for a moment. Loki shifted uneasily, why was Laufey staring at him?

“Loki do you not like it when I am at your neck?” Laufey asked finally and Loki realised what must have happened.

‘Of course he can see my surface thoughts when we are together can’t he?’

“Uh I don’t mind it’s just that you always seem to start like that. And it’s a little…” Loki shifted awkwardly again and Laufey watched him thoughtfully, waiting for Loki to finish his sentence. “Unnerving to have your teeth against my neck, its-I feel-I hate being vulnerable.”

Loki mumbled the last bit and avoided Laufey’s eyes.

“Loki I don’t believe I have kissed you yet.” The king had a wry smile on his face when Loki looked up to meet his eyes. “Would like to start there?”

Without waiting for a response Laufey lowered his face to Loki’s and kissed his lips gently. It was nice Loki had to concede, Laufey moved his lips firmly against Loki’s and stroked his tongue over the smaller males lips.

Loki tentatively opened his mouth, curious at this new sensation but still cautious.

‘My first kiss.’ He mused as Laufey’s tongue descended to stroke Loki’s tongue. ‘It’s kind of nice, I wonder why I never kissed before…’

Laufey smiled against Loki’s lips and drew back a little, then pressed a second chaste kiss to Loki’s lips before descending to his collar bone and nipping the skin there.

“Hey hey hey!” Loki exclaimed immediately, pushing Laufey’s head away. “No hickeys! My mother will have a heart attack.”

Laufey sniggered and Loki glared seriously at his husband.

“Alright alright no hickeys….” Laufey said and returned to Loki’s collar bone.

Loki sighed as Laufey licked and sucked all the way down his chest. It felt better than it should but he still didn’t want it. Laufey was being gentle so far, and took his time with   
Loki’s body, but Loki knew the kings potential to do harm. He was waiting tensely for the king to abandon this tenderness and tear into him again.

‘I still don’t want this, no matter how good it feels, I don’t love him…it hurts too much, even if it isn’t sore now, it hurts later.’

Laufey came back up briefly and kissed Loki deeply, he looked into Loki’s eyes sincerely.

‘He loves you Beautiful One.’

Loki shivered nervously as the voice purred in his ear and Laufey’s hands slid down to rub his hips. Laufey drew out of the kiss and slid down Loki’s body to undo their loin cloths. 

With the cloth removed he started feather light touches on the underside of Loki’s knees. His fingers stoked the soft skin carefully and began to move down along the inside of Loki’s thighs.

Loki trembled as Laufey’s fingers reached his groin, this part he wasn’t so sure about. Laufey ducked his head down and took Loki’s half hard member in his mouth, sucking gently. Loki gasped and scratched Laufey’s head, his back arched off the bed in pleasure.

‘Ah ahmm it feels good…….’

He bucked into Laufey’s mouth with a previously unknown need. He panted in pleasure and anxiety, he pushed Laufey’s head and whimpered to get his attention.

“Stop!”

Laufey pulled off of Loki’s cock and took a few purposeful licks at the head. Loki clawed Laufey’s shoulder and panted as his hips rolled up for more contact against his will. This was more frightening than the more intimate part of mating, he was responding to Laufey! Loki shifted away, trying to hide the fact that this was arousing him, he couldn’t possibly want more of this! It was wrong. 

Laufey moved lower and sucked the small nub which began Loki’s female parts. Loki hissed and Laufey moved lower still to lick and press on Loki’s entrance. Loki whined a little as all Laufey did was circle the small entrance with his tongue, he struggled to close his legs and failed. Loki then resorted to kicking Laufey’s head and shoulders and pleading quietly. Laufey held Loki’s thighs and slowly pressed his tongue into Loki. Loki’s eyes widened and he tried to pull himself off of Laufey’s tongue. The king smiled and began thrusting his tongue in and out of Loki’s entrance, the texture creating interesting sensations throughout Loki’s channel.

Loki was nearing his brink when Laufey moved back up his body and began to kiss him again. Loki hummed as he tasted his own fluids in Laufey’s mouth. The king had really worked him into quite an eager state, for a change Loki’s body was singing, he still shifted fearfully and pushed on Laufey’s chest.

‘It’s just sex.’ He told himself. ‘It means nothing, I don’t love him.’

Loki felt guilty at that thought, his mother had taught him better values and here he was doing exactly what she had always told him not to do. Bedding someone without love for them.

Laufey sighed and kissed him again, this time Loki felt Laufey beginning to enter him slowly. He groaned unhappily as his channel stretched around the kings girth. He panted and whined in discomfort until Laufey settled to the hilt inside him. Loki wriggled and scratched Laufey’s thighs with his toenails as he tried to kick the giant off. Laufey smiled and kissed Loki’s hair calmly.

“Relax Loki let me know when you are ready.”

Loki panted against Laufey’s shoulder and gripped his husbands upper arms tightly. Laufey stoked his hair and kissed his neck. He felt like he was suffocating, it hadn’t been so easy before he couldn’t let Laufey have this advantage! Loki thought about Odin’s face the day of his marriage, the disappointment and his father’s words; ‘You are behaving like a spoilt child who didn't get his way.’

Finally Loki swallowed hard around the lump in his throat, settled his breathing and clenched his muscles a little around Laufey’s cock. He winced at the burn and relaxed the muscles, trying to get a feel of what was happening.

It didn’t hurt like it did before, he just felt uncomfortably full and heavy inside. It burnt when he clenched or shifted though, he looked at Laufey and nodded reluctantly.

Laufey didn’t draw back and begin thrusting like he had previously; he just rolled his hips against Loki’s, not pulling out very far at all. Loki almost preferred this rolling motion to thrusting, this didn’t hurt nearly as much.

‘When Laufey thrusts inside me it feels like my channel is being pulled out at the same time that Laufey withdraws, but this…’

Laufey angled a little differently and stroked something deep inside of him that made Loki’s arch his back with a silent moan of pleasure. Laufey smiled and kept stroking that spot.

Loki began panting and keening as he felt his peak climbing. His cock rubbed awkwardly between them and Loki reached down to grip it, Laufey’s hand beat him there and Loki groaned as both pleasure zones were stimulated. It felt good, too good; Loki struggled to fight off his orgasm but failed.

Loki whined and bucked and dragged his fingernails across Laufey’s back and shoulder and chest as his orgasm hit him hard. Laufey collapsed on him a little and groaned as Loki clenched around him, he grunted and gave three proper thrusts into his bride before his seed left him in a gush.

They lay panting in each other’s arms and finally separated when they got the energy.

They lay side by side with Loki curled up against Laufey’s side and Laufey’s arm wrapped around him.

“Thank you Loki.” Laufey murmured and kissed Loki’s brow gently.

Loki nodded slowly and traced the lines on Laufey’s side.

“Loki? How are you feeling?”

“Tired.” Loki bit out his response and Laufey narrowed it down to genuine tiredness.

“Was this mating better than the last few we have had?” Laufey asked hopefully.

Loki was silent for a while and Laufey thought he wouldn’t answer but Loki yawned wide and hummed in agreement, his eyes were drooping and Laufey kissed his head.

“Sleep Loki, I love you so my beautiful frostfemme….”

Laufey lay silently in the bed watching Loki sleep. They had finally made some progress in their relationship and it looked like Loki finally understood his true purpose.

Laufey stroked Loki's hair softly and looked at the boy. He was so easy to manage when he was sleeping. True to form Laufey had managed to help Loki to climax even if it was against the boys will. Laufey wished he had more time for romance and love but war was threatening, not just from other realms but from within Jotunheim itself. Rebels were everywhere and most of them were Laufey's own siblings. All kings had their siblings in their courts because most queens had up to two hundred babies.

Laufey wanted to have a big family with Loki, Laufey's dam had two hundred and forty six children during his lifetime, a great accomplishment. Laufey hoped to match it with Loki as his queen. Now more than ever Laufey wished his dam was still around. Perhaps the older Frostfemme could have helped Loki to come to terms with his new role. His role as Laufey's queen and wife.

Loki was so young and Laufey felt a little guilty when he took the boy but he also knew Loki was at the right age for mating and should have started ages ago. Then there was their emotional bond which was near none existing, Loki seemed too traumatised by their first encounter to fully bond to or trust Laufey.

'Perhaps the babes will change his feelings for me. Norms know he isn't the first to be claimed so abruptly. Why am I even thinking about this, it's not like it matters, he would have faced the same fate even if he continued life on Asgard. Odin would have put the boy’s name with the courts of all the noble realms, even Jotunheim.'

Loki's feelings shouldn't have mattered but for some reason they did. Laufey wanted a happy and comfortable mate in his arms as their multitude of offspring played around them. He just wanted Loki to feel something other than fear for Laufey, something other than terror for his future. Laufey didn't want Loki to stress over when he'd be taken next, Laufey wanted Loki to willingly come to bed and for their mates to be spontaneous and exciting.

'Loki will never be completely willing. He is too frightened of me and too young to grasp the situation Jotunheim is in. I don't know what I am doing, mother.......I miss you so.'

Laufey drifted off into uneasy sleep beside his bride, hoping the next day would be better.

**********************************************************************************

When Loki woke up the first thing he noticed was Laufey's weight on him. Almost suffocating beneath the giant, Loki squirmed minutely, trying to avoid waking the king up and starting another round of mating or conversation. Last night had been intense in both areas Loki now wished to avoid, Laufey had surprised Loki with the new topic and with his ability to learn about and manipulate Loki's body.

Laufey had stripped them both because Loki was still unwilling to give the king hope that Loki wanted to mate. The king had asked earlier in the day to be shown what Loki liked and he had anxiously shown Laufey how to stroke over Loki's hips and chest and private areas, Laufey had remembered everything Loki had shown him and even surprised him by showing him all the right places for scratching. Loki never knew his neck or shoulders were so sensitive.

They had gone slowly, Laufey had promise that they could continue in a nights time as agreed. Loki was glad they came to that agreement! He would have died if the mating were to be every day. Laufey had stressed after they mated that they would talk every night, even if it was just about the weather.

"We are going to spend the rest of our lives together, I feel it would be best that we at least be civil to one another."

Loki agreed grudgingly and had settled in to sleep. Now he was awake and Laufey's nearly rib breaking weight was flooding Loki's mind with memories of the previous night. It hadn't been as bad as it was in Asgard, Laufey seemed much calmer in the safety of their rooms.

He respected every time Loki needed the pace to slow, and when Loki wanted him to stop and try something different Laufey had done what he wanted with perfect attention to the details Loki had in his mind. Maybe if they had met in better circumstances they could have been happier together but Loki wasn't sure he could give Laufey that part of himself.

Loki wished more than ever that Thor could be nearby, even though he had allowed Laufey to mate last night it still felt like rape and Loki felt filthy and used. He missed his brother. 'Just six more days.'

**********************************************************************************

Thor paced back and forth, Loki had been gone one day and Thor was already missing his baby brother. He had skipped meals that day, choosing to sit in Loki’s old room and stare at the partially empty bookshelves, empty closet, neatly made bed, and dimly lit work station.

Loki was gone and Thor didn’t know how long he’d be away. He hoped that Laufey would let Loki go or Loki would find a way to escape from the kings clutches. Thor had spoken at length with Odin once long ago about Jotunheim, his father had been thinking of giving Laufey the casket on a few conditions. Thor had been asked his opinion because he was the heir to the throne. Thor had of course refused point blank and only really gave it thought when Loki spoke up.

“Thor you are being ridiculous, the Jotnar cannot start a war with us even if they do have the casket! They are a poor race and they need that casket! Have you even taken the time to look at them? They are starving and few in number.” Loki burst out crossly, glaring at Thor across the table.

“Well-spoken Loki, they have been punished enough and it is time to start making amends to them.” Frigga said quietly trying to diffuse the tension between her sons.

Odin nodded “Thor you must consider their perspectives. They are suffering without the casket and an alliance with them would be perfect. We used to do much trading with Jotunheim, they would sell us furs in exchange for food parcels and herbs.”

Thor sighed as he lay back on Loki’s soft bed and stared at the ceiling. Loki was always so compassionate and thoughtful, always so aware of other people’s feelings. Thor would miss him for the whole week they would be apart. Loki was always there for him, he was the main reason Thor was so good with women and why he appealed to the people. Loki always knew how to help him look good.

Loki had spent a whole season teaching Thor how to woo a woman in the court who was known to be cold hearted. His techniques were successful and Thor had his first girlfriend.

Thor pulled a pillow close and inhaled Loki’s scent from it, the sweet lily and lavender smell that was purely Loki finally lulled Thor to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Comments!


	8. Day Two

Chapter 8: Day Two

Breakfast was proving to be a solemn affair with everyone subdued in the absence of their beloved trickster prince. The whole kingdom missed Loki and his tricks, it was amazing to Thor how dull life was without his brother.

Frigga and Odin were silently eating their meals and Thor found his appetite greatly diminished as he observed them discreetly. Frigga had shifted her chair a little away from Odin’s but Thor doubted the king had noticed.

‘She must be more affected by Loki’s marriage than I thought…’ he mused contemplatively.

Down the table lady Sif and Volstagg were having a staring competition and Hogun was watching closely to see who won. They continued with life as though nothing had changed and it irked Thor a little to see how his friends felt about Loki. Fandral was nowhere to be seen and had in fact been missing since Thor had told him of Loki’s marriage.

It was odd that the charming warrior was nowhere to be found and Thor turned to his other friends to enquire.

“Is Fandral still in the healing chambers?”

Sif turned to look at him and shrugged. “I doubt it, Eir is very good about patching up injuries from fire or Loki’s tricks.”

Hogun nodded calmly. “He is probably with a maiden trying to be charming.”

Volstagg frowned. “I saw him last night at a tavern, he looked a bit down in the dumps but I think he may have been drunk anyway.”

That was interesting, Thor felt angry with Sif and Hogun on Fandral’s behalf, but what Volstagg had to say stopped Thor from reprimanding them.

He stood and strode out of the dining hall to find his friend.

He was deep in thought about where Fandral could possibly be when he ran into someone.

He quickly reached down to help her up and smiled when he recognised Sigyn of Vanaheim. Loki’s best friend. Thor frowned suddenly in realisation, she hadn’t been at the palace for weeks and probably had no idea what happened to Loki.

“Thor? How are you?” She smiled cheerily at him.

‘Definitely doesn’t know….’

“I have been better and yourself?” He smiled grimly.

Sigyn frowned a little but nodded. “I am well. Is Loki at breakfast or in his chambers? I tried to get in already but the door was locked?”

“Sigyn I need to talk to you about Loki, you will never believe what happened.” He sighed as he pulled her away to a more private area to talk.

**********************************************************************************

Loki sighed as he relaxed in the bath Laufey had arranged just for him the previous night. Soon the king would wake up and probably go about the business of the realm. Loki wasn’t sure what he would do for the day, but he hoped it would pass slowly. One day of freedom from marital duties.

‘Not that last night’s duties felt overly bad…..’  
‘Quiet you, I didn’t ask your opinion.’ Loki scolded his mind.  
‘Oh not too friendly today, feeling the nostalgic effects of the mating?’  
‘Nostalgic effects?’  
‘Mmm sleepy, comfortable, a little……plump.’  
‘Are you calling me fat?’  
‘No I’m just saying after mating some Jotun feel a little fuller, I believe it is because of the increased blood flow during mating.’  
‘Hmph well I don’t feel fat. Now go away.’

Loki wondered briefly how he knew all these things about the Jotnar, he couldn’t remember learning about these nostalgic effects of Jotun mating. It was a little odd but perhaps he had learnt about it at some point and just forgot that he’d learnt it.

Loki applied Thor’s magic soap to every inch of his delectable skin. He was blue like a Jotun now but there was the occasional purple bruise from Laufey’s nipping and sucking last night. Loki huffed and he stared at a particularly large bite on his collar bone.

‘Everyone will see this thing! I told him no hickeys!’ he thought crossly. Just as Loki’s hands reached between his legs to wash Laufey stepped into the bathing chamber.

Loki blushed hotly as he stared at Laufey and Laufey stared at his suspiciously positioned hands.

“You could have woken me if you were so desperate.” Laufey said finally with a mischievous glint in his eye. Loki immediately stammered an explanation desperate to be clear about his actions.

“I’m not- I wouldn’t- Why on earth would I want to- you- you just shut up and leave me alone! I was washing!” Loki crossed his arms with a pout and a scowl. Laufey just laughed and moved to the other side of the chamber to perform his morning ablutions.

Loki strived to ignore the Jotun king but found it difficult to avoid watching as the king scratched ice drops of sweat off of his body, and scratched at the release on his belly and cock. Loki watched the firm abdomen relax and the muscles across Laufey’s lower back contract while the king stretched his arms up above his head. The king groaned softly as his back clicked and he relaxed his muscles again. Loki oddly found himself drooling a little as he watched his husband.

‘Loki stop! This is not arousing! You don’t like him!’ Loki wanted to slap himself but settled for a hard scratch across the inside of his right thigh, far from punishment the scratch turned Loki’s arousal higher and he looked over at Laufey again to make sure the giant hadn’t noticed the small sound he made. He watched Laufey resume scratching cum off the skin between his legs and Loki found himself staring at his husband’s manhood again.

‘It really is way too big to be normal.’ Loki mused. Laufey suddenly cleared his throat loudly and Loki looked up in shock to realize he’d been caught looking.

Laufey smiled at him knowingly and came to him. “You are allowed to look at me Loki, the more comfortable you become the better.”

Loki scowled at his knees, ignoring the king sulkily. Loki hated being caught doing things he shouldn’t.

Laufey laughed and mussed Loki’s hair.

“I will be gone until lunch, I will join you here for it. You may stay and read a book or write a letter to your family. First we must have breakfast. Come Loki out of the bath you need to eat.”

Laufey lifted Loki before the prince could protest and he carried Loki to the table in their room which was laden with fruit and meats. Laufey dished for Loki and then for himself and they sat in relative silence for a while.

Laufey paused mid chew and looked at Loki’s bare thighs. “Loki I didn’t scratch you this hard.”

The king reached out to touch the slightly bloody claw marks Loki had made. Loki hissed at the sting of Laufey’s fingers and blushed hotly as Laufey looked curiously at him for an answer.

“I will send for a salve you can apply.” The king sat back with a knowing smile and Loki scowled at his plate in silence for the rest of the meal until Laufey left.

‘Just five more days…five more days and then Thor will be here.’ Loki thought wistfully.

**********************************************************************************

“So Loki is mated to Laufey. He was never your brother, he is a queen in Jotunheim, and he is expected to have babies or all-out war will rage through three realms??” Sigyn stared at Thor in shock and confusion.

“Yes that is the short of it.” He replied grimly.

“But what are we doing about it, Loki can’t be happy about being married to a frost giant!” Sigyn’s eyes were wide with surprise and Thor thought vaguely that she was quite cute with her eyes so big and innocent looking.

“Well I am going to Jotunheim in five days to protect the peoples there.”

“Why not go sooner? Loki needs you now!” She glared at Thor.

“It is too cold for Aesir to be there for long periods of time right now, it is winter. At the end of this week it will begin warming up as winter begins to end.”

She huffed agitatedly. “I am sorry Thor I need to go and speak with the king and queen, I want to come with you to Jotunheim.”

Before Thor could do anything she had strode in the direction of the throne room purposefully. Thor smiled after her, at last there was one friend who cared about Loki. Sigyn wasn’t Thor’s friend, in fact he hardly knew anything about her except that she had trained under Frigga in magic with Loki. Still she was clearly good for his brother and he felt glad that Loki might have her around soon.

He had to find Fandral though, the man couldn’t have just vanished.

‘Ah I know!’ Thor turned around quickly and went in the direction of the private training rooms. Only Fandral was allowed, out of all of Thor’s friends, to use these rooms because the others always trashed them.

Indeed Fandral was there, swinging his sword to cut into the wooden dummy.

‘The last wooden dummy by the looks of things.’ Thor realised as he looked at the other hacked up training tools.

“Fandral my friend if father sees what you have done to this room he will ban you!” Thor grinned at his friend jokingly but Fandral scowled.

Thor felt his smile slip and he approached Fandral again. “What is it my friend? What troubles you?”

Fandral stopped hacking at the dummy and sheathed his sword, he walked over to a bench and Thor followed. They sat in silence until Fandral found his voice.

“Loki is what troubles me.”

“Why is that, you and he weren’t close to my knowledge?? In fact I’m certain you didn’t get along?” Thor stared in confusion and mild alarm at Fandral and the other man rested his elbows on his knees then his face on his hands.

“That’s the problem Thor.” Fandral said with a humourless smile. “We never got along. And it was my fault.”

Thor was confused and he frowned blankly at Fandral. The younger male watched him silently waiting for Thor to understand.

Suddenly it clicked.

“You uh….you mean you feel bad about it?” Thor didn’t know what to say, this was so unexpected.

“Yes.” Fandral sighed as he looked down at his knees.

“Oh….” Thor said uncertainly. “I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry.”

“No don’t be.” Fandral heaved in a deep breath and sat up straight to rest against the wall. “It’s not like I deserve it.”

Thor didn’t know what to say so he just sat waiting for Fandral to speak.

“I never told him that I was sorry. I was going to tell him while everyone feasted at your coronation. I was going to take him aside and tell him that I’ve grown and changed and I won’t be hurting his feelings anymore.” Fandral seemed so despondent as he said all of this and Thor felt his heart ache.

Fandral laughed bitterly. “I keep telling myself there was nothing I could have done to prevent what has happened but I know I am to blame. I should have stopped him from going to Jotunheim with us. I should have said something.”

“No, Fandral the fault was mine, I led us into Jotunheim and what has happened to Loki is my burden and mine alone. Do not blame yourself, grieve but don’t hurt yourself for playing the minor role that you did. Loki wouldn’t want you to punish yourself.” Thor put an arm around Fandral’s shoulders and rubbed his friends arm.

“It’s not that easy Thor. I finally had the courage to tell him and now I never will get that chance. If I had the courage to tell him years ago when this began we wouldn’t be where we are now.” Thor was at a loss, he didn’t know what to do.

There was one idea but he wasn’t sure it would be a good one.

‘What would Loki say to an upset friend? Think Thor!’

“Fandral I am going to Jotunheim in a few days and I will be there for a long time, perhaps if you accompany me you can speak to Loki of your feelings and resolve them?”

Fandral looked at him. “You would take me to Loki knowing how I feel about him? You trust me to control myself?”

“I do.” Thor replied confidently. “You need to speak with Loki and he deserves to know about your feelings. Say you will come with me?”

Fandral nodded slowly with a small smile. “Thank you Thor, I should go pack if we are to be there so long.” The younger man stood slowly and Thor stood too.

They embraced and Fandral left the training room. Thor left shortly thereafter and went to Loki’s room.

Now he sat again on Loki’s bed with a pillow wrapped in his arms, and Frigga sat in an armchair by the fire holding one of Loki’s tunics. The discussion with Fandral had brought up some serious thoughts and Thor felt them digging into his heart as he watched his mother sadly.

“Mother I never apologized to you for what happened did I?” He asked quietly and Frigga looked up at him in surprise.

“Thor there is nothing to apologize for you haven’t done anything.”

“Yes I did mother!” Thor stood up with an angry huff and started pacing. “I led Loki into Jotunheim and caused all this! It’s my fault Laufey found out he was still alive! If I had just-”

“Stop right there Thor!” Frigga interrupted him firmly, she came and placed her hands on his shoulders. “It wasn’t your fault, if anyone is to blame let it be me and your father, for not telling you both about Loki’s heritage sooner, for not telling you why you couldn’t go to Jotunheim in the first place.”

Frigga’s face was wrought with grief and guilt, Thor felt a hard lump in his throat as he stared at his distraught mother. He suddenly wished he hadn’t brought it up, wished he had just kept quiet. It was too late they were discussing it now and might as well get everything out into the open.

“Mother I love Loki, he is my brother and I want him home.” He confessed quietly to his mother, nervously looking at her for a sign of what she felt about his weak expression. Frigga just smiled kindly at him.

“I know my son. I know you do but until it is safe for Loki you cannot make him aware of just how deep your feelings are. I am so sorry Thor but this is going to be much worse than anyone could have ever imagined.” This more than anything just frustrated Thor and made him more fearful for Loki’s health.

“What are we going to do? Loki may never be able to return.”

Frigga sighed and stroked his cheek comfortingly. “We must wait my son. Laufey is older than Loki and shall pass before Loki does and then he will be free to seek asylum here on Asgard.”

Thor buried his face in Frigga’s neck and whimpered unhappily. “But that’s so long from now.”

Frigga sounded close to tears herself. “I am so sorry Thor…” She released her hold on him and set him down on the bed. “Try to sleep my son, I can see that you were restless all night again. You are no help to Loki if you are tired.”

She kissed his forehead and began to leave the room quietly.

“Mother?”  
“Yes Thor?”  
“Please don’t be angry with father for what has befallen Loki. He couldn’t help it any more than he could have helped your betrothal.”

Frigga nodded silently and left Thor to his thoughts.

**********************************************************************************

Odin stared down at the young woman who stood before his throne, defiance and determination set on her face.

“You would go to Jotunheim in a time of war to support Loki?” He asked finally and she nodded. The Lady Sigyn had been monopolizing his time since after breakfast and it was now nearly dinner time, she was adamant that he let her go to Loki when Thor took the soldiers.

“Yes my king, Loki is my dearest friend and I want to help him.”

Odin smiled, it was good to know Loki had one friend who wanted to be there for him.

“Lady Sigyn you have my blessing to stay in Jotunheim until Loki next returns to these halls.”

The lady grinned and bowed hastily, “Thank you my king you will not regret it!” she turned and rushed out of the room with a huge grin on her face.

Odin smiled and shook his head, Loki and Sigyn together would drive Laufey crazy. If by some chance they found another of like mind the Jotun king would hang himself. ‘Perhaps Loki’s children will fill that role…’ Odin mused mischievously as he stood and descended the steps from his throne to return to Frigga.

He felt tense and in need of some relaxation but found that Frigga wasn’t exactly willing to help him with his stress. She was buried under all the blankets on her bed, doing a poor job of hiding from him.

She had refused to allow for their intimacies for the last four days and Odin had given her space but now he felt she should be about ready to talk and work through it. Well that and he was kind of desperate to be close to her.

“Frigga…” Odin murmured pleadingly to the lump beside him.

“No…” the lump replied stubbornly.

“My Frig…” He said a little sterner.

“Please no…” the lump whimpered fearfully.

He sighed exasperatedly. “Frigga I am not doing anything to you, would I lie?”

The lump pointedly ignored him.

“Frigga……please? I promise to be gentle. You may have a blanket between us if it helps?” He tried to persuade her. He wouldn’t normally press the matter but he wanted Frigga to get over her fear of him so they could both relieve some stress and tense emotions.

“Frigga please talk to me.” He murmured.

“No.”

Odin sighed tiredly and stared at his wife who was buried deep under the blankets. Far deeper than Odin liked being but then that was probably what she was going for. He rubbed her back gently and murmured soothingly to her.

Loki’s forceful betrothal had thrown Frigga a thousand steps back in their relationship and it seemed that Odin would have to start all over again to earn her trust. He was surprised she allowed him into her rooms.

Frigga rarely had these episodes but when she did it took a lot of comforting and persuading to convince her to talk about it. Odin hadn’t been able to get her to talk since the whole mess with Loki’s betrothal had begun.

“Frigga if I could undo what I did to you in my youth I would. I love you dearly and I wish I could do more for you.” He waited for her to respond. When she didn’t he sighed and continued. “I wish I could understand why you are so frightened. Your and Loki’s fear baffles’ me. I want to understand Frigga, please help me understand….”

That got a reaction out of his wife, she turned to him with tears staining her cheeks.

“Would you allow another man to claim you?” Odin’s hesitation seemed enough of an answer to her. “You see? You share the same fear; you just cannot recognize it by a name because it is less likely to occur with you. ”

Odin was a bit dumb struck, it must have shown on his face because Frigga scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Have you ever had to tell a man that you are being courted just so that he will leave you alone? As though you aren’t important but your fake betrothed is highly important? Have you ever carried a nail file or key between your fingers on the streets at night so you can do damage with a single punch?” Frigga stared at him sadly. “Exactly…..you’ll never understand what it’s like to be considered less than a man, to be called a harlot when you dress in a way which doesn’t conform to the standards men set for women.”

Frigga turned over and Odin was staring at her back again. She was right of course he would never understand any of that but he wanted to help her get through it when he could.

This conversation was about her aversion to coupling though, Odin had to find the reason on his own to make Frigga feel understood. The only problem was he just couldn’t imagine her reason, he knew their first years had been painful and heart breaking but it was part of life! Married people coupled and had children; women were made to bear young for their spouses.

‘Perhaps I’m putting too much thought into what her body is like and not enough into what my body is like?’ Odin looked at himself thoughtfully, he had maintained his muscles through the years and he was golden from many days in the sun. Then there was his manhood which was a good size, a bit bigger than his peers, Odin almost sniggered remembering the days where they would compare their lengths and Odin always won.

‘Maybe that’s it? Frigga is the tightest maiden I ever bedded, perhaps I was too much for her?’ Odin looked at Frigga again.

“So you are afraid because of pain?” he asked finally looking nervous.

Frigga turned to look at him again. “Sometimes it hurts, other times……”

Odin became a little frantic at this point. “Yes? Please Frigga continue!”

“Other times I just remember that first-” she broke off and hid her face in the pillows beneath her.

Odin suddenly realized, the first time he’d taken her she’d had no idea what to expect and when he finally finished with her she was still confused and in pain and frightened. He could empathize suddenly, not quite as much as he might have if he was a woman but he could empathize.

Odin stroked Frigga’s side gently. “I will never hurt you like that ever again. I realize it was difficult for you that first time and I am very sorry it happened that way, I wish we could have done things differently and married by choice. Just know that I never meant to hurt you, I never will hurt you again. Frigga you realise I am far past the age for that sort of thing don’t you? I did not have any intention of bedding you when I came. I just wanted to hold my wife and give her some solace….”

His wife shifted a little closer and pressed her face into his neck. Odin waited silently for her to speak.

“I’m sorry Odin…I just lost my head a little. Seeing Loki as he was the first night-” Frigga choked a bit. “I just- It brought everything back at once, everything I never had the strength to cope with. I know what he is going through but I can’t help him! I feel so useless and I think….Odin I think I’m a bad mother.” Frigga whispered the last part and Odin was shocked to his very core.

His wife had been sitting on these thoughts since Laufey’s arrival in Asgard?

“No!” Odin insisted fiercely. “You are a wonderful mother! A great wife and you will be an amazing grandmother! I never want you to feel so badly about yourself do you hear? Please my Frig, tell me, what I can do to help you see how amazing you really are?”

Frigga stared at him still with tears in her eyes. “Let me go to Jotunheim with Thor? Let me be there for my baby! Please….Let me show him how much I care.”

Odin hesitated but one pleading look from his wife made up his mind. “I shall think about it.”

Frigga smiled happily and nervously kissed his jaw. Odin smiled at her patiently.

“May I crawl under the blankets to hold you if I promise not to force myself onto you and I keep some layers between us?”

“Alright.”


	9. Day Three

Chapter 9: Day Three

Loki made good use of his day off. He explored the palace thoroughly and found a few areas he would easily be able to hide if he wanted to. He reluctantly made his way to the royal chambers for lunch. He didn’t want to see Laufey again, he had been thinking about the previous night and with every moment he thought about it he became more and more upset.

He had allowed Laufey to please him so intensely and he had enjoyed it! Like some common whore he had enjoyed every caress! Loki couldn’t believe it. He was furious with himself for surrendering to the feeling the king gave him, and staring while Laufey cleaned himself? Unforgiveable! He needed to remember that he didn’t want to be at the palace and he didn’t want to serve a husband and raise children!

So it was in this sour mood that Loki arrived at their rooms and found that Laufey was waiting for him.

Laufey lifted Loki onto his big chair of ice and served him a lunch of berries and raw meat. Loki winced at the meat and began munching on the berries instead.

“Don’t you like the meat Loki?” Laufey asked conversationally when Loki finished his berries.

Loki looked up wearily. “I’ve never been overly fond of meat.”

Laufey seemed to take it as it was and nodded his acceptance. Loki dished more berries for himself and then turned to Laufey.

“You may have my meat if you want it.” He held his plate up to Laufey and the king shook his head.

“I would like it if you would try to eat some of it Loki. Meat is going to be a vital part of your life here. It will provide you with the….coverage you need to survive the cold.”

Loki sighed and stared at the meat on his plate sourly. He didn’t like meat, so what if he got a little cold? He was a frostfemme, made to be in the cold.

‘But then I’m made for a lot of things I haven’t managed yet.’

Laufey sighed and lifted Loki into his lap and picked up a piece of meat.

“Here Loki, eat it. You may find you like it.”

Loki nibbled on the piece of meat Laufey held to his lips and found it was nice. He took a bigger bite out of it finally and winced as blood hit the back of his throat. Loki gagged as the meat slid down his throat and Laufey looked at him carefully.

“What is wrong? Don’t you like it?”

Loki shook his head and looked at Laufey “There’s blood.”

Laufey cocked his head and stared at Loki in confusion. “So?”

“So?! So it’s revolting, I’ve never-” Loki cut off irritably and started eating his berries again.

“It would seem there are many things you have never done.” Laufey murmured. “You really are a strange little thing Loki.”

“Whatever.” Loki sniped crossly as he stabbed a berry with his index finger and licked up the juice that ran down his arm.

Laufey laughed and kissed the top of Loki’s head before transferring him into his own chair with his plate of berries and standing up. Loki watched out of the corner of his eye as Laufey walked to the book shelf which had all of Loki’s books and the few that were Laufey’s.

“You know you need the fat in that meat to have a healthy pregnancy. I suspect that when you are with child you will find it far more appetizing, blood or no blood.”

Loki scowled at his plate, even on his day off Laufey wouldn’t abandon the topic of heirs. Loki really should have known by then that the king had a mind like an Irish railway; one tracked and dirty. That was a saying Thor had taught him from Midgard.

Laufey noticed Loki’s mood swing immediately and approached him with one of Loki’s books.

“I’m sorry I realize that today we aren’t mating but I cannot help but imagine you pregnant with my babes.” Laufey murmured soothingly to Loki but instead of being soothed Loki was incensed.

“Oh so you would rather I was fat, moody, and dependent would you?” he snarled at Laufey, the king sat back in his chair and frowned at Loki disapprovingly.

“No I just mean I’d like to see you pregnant within the next two months so that I don’t need to worry about war! If you take that tone with me again you can consider our agreement null.” Laufey shortly and swiftly cut down any further rebellion.

Loki glared at the table and pursed his lips against what he wanted to say, but instead of feeling satisfied and peaceful Laufey felt annoyed and frustrated.

“What is it you want to say Loki?”

“I don’t want to be pregnant in the next two months.” Loki stoutly replied.

Laufey rubbed his eyes and sighed exasperatedly “I know. You keep telling me and everyone from any realm that will listen to you.”

“Then why won’t you listen!?” Loki shouted at Laufey, the king glared at him.

“Do you have any idea how much of a child you sound right now?”

“I AM a child what’s your excuse?!” Loki bit back; hurt by the reminder of Odin’s words.

Laufey leaned forward in his seat to put his face closer to Loki’s, a fierce glare fixed on his face.

“If you are a child then I am sure you will not protest being punished like one. Unless you want me to tan your hide I suggest you never say such an impudent thing again! You had no problem mating with me last night, what is this attitude about?” Laufey and Loki glared at each other in their fury, each daring the other to take the bait.

“I don’t want a child with you.” Loki hissed and Laufey leaned in closer and hissed his own angry response.

“No? Then stop releasing your allure.”

Loki now looked confused and cautious. “Allure?” Laufey sat up to his full height and stared at Loki.

Was it possible that the boy didn’t know he was releasing an allure? Did the boy even know what that was?

“Yes allure.” Laufey responded slowly. “A scent frostfemme like you release when they want to mate and conceive.”

Loki’s jaw dropped and he stared in horror at Laufey. The boy jumped up and wiped at his arms and hands hurriedly.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Loki squeaked indignantly as he tried to wipe the offending allure off his skin, clearly unaware that it wouldn’t wipe off.

“I thought you knew.” Laufey replied dimly.

“Yes just like I knew I was a frostfemme and destined to be screwed by a frost giant king.” Loki replied sarcastically.

Laufey felt his lips twitch slightly, the tension in the room disappearing a little with the change in topic.

“Yes, like you knew that.” Laufey sniggered and Loki glared at him.

Laufey started laughing when Loki slapped his chest angrily.

“It’s not funny! I’ve been unwillingly soliciting your attentions without knowing I was doing it!” Loki moaned unhappily.

Laufey smiled fondly. “Well I suppose you’re going to hide in the bath now? I must get to the council meeting; try not to uh……solicit the attentions of other frost giant kings unknowingly while I’m gone.” Laufey laughed and ran as Loki looked up in horror and fury and began throwing books after him with a few choice words.

“And your mother must have been a-” Laufey shut the door muffling Loki’s sentence. He laughed and continued to the throne room. He could ask for Loki’s forgiveness after dinner.

*********************************************************************

“Laufey my King we are have had a most successful harvest this year! It’s rather surprising how well everything is going now that the queen is returned to us!” the farmer grovelled before Laufey and beamed happily up at his king.

“Yes Loki’s return is certainly a sign of great things to come.” Laufey replied with a smile of his own. “I am glad to have him back in the palace.”

“Have you and the queen decided when to start having children?” One of Laufey’s lords asked eagerly.

Laufey nodded and smiled at all his lords and guards. “Loki and I are already trying for a child together. We are very excited to bring forth the first heir to the throne.”

The excited murmurs went through the crowed immediately and cheers were heard through the chamber. Laufey watched them all chatter happily with each other. It had been far too long since such excitement was seen or heard in the court and Laufey felt his heart lift.

It was all because of Loki coming back and the news that they were trying for babies. That was another problem however. Laufey frowned thoughtfully as he thought of Loki.  
The boy had once again stated he didn’t want a child and Laufey knew that all along but there was something different in Loki’s face when he said it today. It was sadness and-dare he say it-desperation. Oddly he thought he had seen guilt as well. Their circumstances weren’t the best but Loki had to understand how necessary this child was to Laufey and Jotunheim. The look on his face though……….Laufey couldn’t shake it from his memory the sheer will and pleading in those beautiful eyes.

Loki hadn’t given Laufey a reason for not wanting a baby and he guessed it was probably more to do with the fact that Loki didn’t want to mate. Unfortunately that part was unavoidable if they ever wanted a child.

‘He’ll get used to it. When he gets used to it he’ll enjoy it, he’ll want it more when he knows what it’s like. He liked it last night.’ Laufey tried to convince himself of this but found he couldn’t really believe it.

‘Loki needs to settle down now. He is old enough to be a parent; he is more than capable of taking care of a child. He needs something to focus on, he needs to settle. A baby would be able to help him to settle down and relax.’

Laufey nodded firmly to himself, convinced that he would talk to Loki that night and convince the younger male that he would be better off with a baby. Laufey tuned back in to what was being said in the room.

There was general chatter about the harvest and about the breeding status of the large beasts they killed for meat. When court finally ended Laufey began to leave only to be stopped by a young Jotun with a small vial in his hand.

“I have a potion which may quicken the conception by increasing the desire and fertility of the queen. Would you be interested my king?”

The king stood up a little straighter, he was listening.

*********************************************************************

Laufey sat across from Loki at dinner that night trying to access his lover’s thoughts to see if there was anything helpful floating around. He did find that Loki was glad to have had   
the day off, Loki was not looking forward to tomorrow night and Loki was…..wondering why Laufey was staring at him so intently?

The king snapped out of it quickly and resumed eating his meal of potatoes and meat. Loki had scrunched his nose up at the meat again but Laufey had kindly asked for it to be smoked for him. The king still had to hold Loki in his arms and press the meat past his lips at first, when Loki realized that there was no blood he grudgingly began eating it on his own.

The potion Laufey had been given was tested immediately on a willing subject, it worked perfectly! Its effects were slow acting, it took about six or seven hours for any signs of the potion to show up. If Laufey slipped some to Loki now it would be in full effect by the next night.

He wanted to give Loki one more chance though, to conceive naturally by increasing the frequency of their coupling on the days when they would mate. He knew Loki wanted the day off and he wanted to respect it, he would give his queen a day off in between but they had never said how many times they would mate on the mating days. And besides there was an army knocking on his doors demanding a baby.

Well no time like the present.

“Loki? I was wondering if we could talk about the conception?” Laufey asked lightly and Loki froze.

“I was wondering if you would prefer to speed up the process by more regular mates on our mating days or if you would rather take a fertility enhancer?”

Loki stared at Laufey dumbly and just shook his head slowly. Loki stood up stomped to the washroom and slammed the door behind himself.

Laufey sighed and followed.

“Loki? You haven’t given me a reason for not wanting a child so I’m guessing you have no reasons other than selfish ones.”

“Go away.” Loki’s voice was almost too quiet for Laufey to hear but he managed to catch it.

“No Loki we need to talk about this and finish it once and for all.”

“I said go away!” Loki’s voice rose in anger.

“Loki I’m not leaving and you can’t leave. Come out and give me a valid argument for you not getting pregnant.” Laufey crossed his arms and glared expectantly at the bathroom door, apparently hoping it would disappear and let him in.

“Why bother? It’s not you care anyway. You’ll still do it.” This stunned Laufey. How could Loki think that he didn’t care for his queen? Laufey often showed Loki how much he was appreciated! Feeding him, letting him bathe, mating him, talking to him! What more could Loki expect?!

“What do you mean? I do care about you Loki. You are the queen of Jotunheim, everyone cares about you!”

The door slammed open and Loki stormed out to glare at Laufey and he barked a sharp reply. 

“No you don’t!” Loki insisted angrily as he stomped over to their bed and climbed up onto it. “All you care about is using me like a broodmare and making your precious babies. Well fine if that’s what you want then come get it, not like I can stop you anyway!”

Loki collapsed heavily on the bed and waited for Laufey. The bigger giant approached him and sat down beside him on the bed. It was very tempting to take Loki’s offer but Laufey had a feeling that Loki would never forgive him for it. So he sat beside Loki stroking his back comfortingly.

“Loki I cannot imagine what you are feeling but I know what you’re thinking remember? You are thinking that Odin abandoned you, I’m using you, Thor is disgusted in you and   
Frigga pities you. None of that is true, your father fought tooth and nail to find a way to annul our marriage but he couldn’t find anything which could justify divorcing us. I want you as my queen, Thor’s recurring presence means he still loves you and Frigga doesn’t pity you; she sympathizes.”

Loki huffed and ignored him stubbornly.

“I want to go home.”  
“This is your home Loki.”  
“No it isn’t….”  
“Oh Loki…”

His mate turned and wrapped his small around Laufey’s neck looking for some comfort. Laufey held Loki in return and murmured kindly to him.

“Why don’t you want a baby?” he asked Loki again.

The boy tensed and shook his head.

“I’m not ready.”

Laufey growled warningly at his consort. “Loki….”

“I’m not! I don’t want one. I spent my whole life raising Thor why would I spend the rest of my life raising a child born out of hatred and one sided lust?” Loki glared at Laufey angry and hurt.

“Loki you would be an excellent dam to our young. You do love children and I’m sure if you gave it time parenthood would grow on you.” Laufey sighed in frustration “Loki please try to see reason, you are a suitable dam, you are the right age, and the only questionable thing about you is your current mental state.”

Loki shook his head and leaned against Laufey’s broad chest. “I’m so tired of running around after everyone. Trying to please everyone when I know I never will. I’m just so tired.” Loki said hoarsely and Laufey began rocking him gently.

“Loki is your true reason to avoid mating? Please be honest with me; is this still about our mates?”

Loki hesitated and Laufey knew the answer. He sighed and lay down with Loki against his chest.

“What is the problem now? You liked it last night?” Laufey asked exasperatedly.

“That’s just it!” Loki huffed. “I liked it!”

Laufey stared blankly at his queen. “What?”

“Don’t you get it? I liked mating with you! YOU! My rapist, the one man in the whole world I want nothing to do with!” Loki looked frustrated and angry and something clicked in Laufey’s head.

“Is this why you fought with me at lunch? You are upset because you took pleasure in coupling with your spouse?”

“Yes!” Loki groaned in frustration and glared at Laufey.

“Loki you are my wife you are allowed to enjoy being bedded. There is no shame in it.” Laufey smiled encouragingly at Loki. He tried to hide the excitement coursing through his veins at the idea that Loki enjoyed himself.

Loki just shook his head. “It’s so wrong, I hate you.”

“For now perhaps, but someday you will come around to me.” Loki scowled at Laufey’s response and the king sighed.

“I have a draught which will help you to conceive faster, if you take it now it will be fully functional by tomorrow night. It will make you more fertile and more aroused so you will want to mate more for a few hours.” Laufey fished the vial from his pocket and placed it on Loki’s nightstand where the boy could see it clearly and then he gently put Loki on his side of the bed and crawled under the covers. The fires in the room dimmed at Loki’s will and Laufey smiled and bade Loki good night.

*********************************************************************

Loki stared at the vial all night thinking about it. It would be so much simpler if he could just take the potion and get pregnant and be done with it. Laufey would probably stop mating with him once he knew Loki was pregnant, then Loki wouldn’t have to deal with how his feelings were developing for the king.

Loki sat up slowly, Laufey was fast asleep beside him and Loki had a sneaking suspicion the king wouldn’t notice if his consort left the bed.

Laufey had said it would make him more fertile and willing if he took the potion. What if……

Loki grabbed the vial and went into the bathing chambers with it. He pried it open and sniffed the contents suspiciously. Loki slowly walked towards the mirror above the sink staring at the potion. He stopped in front of the mirror and raised the vial of potion to his face. His mouth opened slightly and he tipped the vial over so the potion dribbled down into the drain. He exhaled the breath he had been holding and smiled as he watched Laufey’s potion run away.

He rinsed the drain carefully to remove all signs of the potion and went back into the royal chambers. Laufey was facing the door to the bathing chambers and he watched Loki approach the bed. Loki didn’t meet the kings eyes as he placed the empty vial on his table and climbed back into bed.

Laufey was still for a moment and then shifted to spoon Loki. The king kissed Loki’s head softly.

“You made the right choice Loki.” He murmured before falling asleep.

‘Yes. Yes I did…..’ Loki thought mischievously.


	10. Day Four

Chapter 10: Day Four

When Loki awoke Laufey was still spooning him but the king was awake.

‘Now or never.’ Loki thought grimly as he turned in Laufey’s arms to press himself against the king.

‘Come on do it, just nibble or bite him, that’ll get his attention.’

Loki was shaking, he didn’t want to do this but if he didn’t Laufey would know that he hadn’t taken the potion.

‘Oh why did I do this? Calm Loki, be calm. You need to pretend for a day and then you can go the rest of the year without mating. Just do it! Scratch him, or give him a nibble.’

Loki swallowed his nerves and nipped hard at Laufey’s chest causing the king to grunt softly. The kings large hand came to stroke down Loki’s back, and scratch back up.

“Loki the potion shouldn’t be working already?” Laufey murmured questioningly.

“Tell that to the potion.” Loki murmured as he scratched across Laufey’s nipple.

“Loki I am glad you chose to do this. I know it could not have been easy for you. I’ll make this so good for you Loki.”

Loki ignored Laufey and shakily draped his leg over Laufey’s hip so Laufey could enter him in one move.

They lay on their sides and Laufey thrust gently, Loki still grimaced as he wasn’t quite wet enough to allow smooth motion. He clung to Laufey’s chest, hiding his face so the king wouldn’t see his distress. He was panicking, this was still far too much for him to handle and he nearly cried at the thought of how long he would have to keep it up.

Laufey eventually moved Loki onto his back and thrust until he came. Loki gave a fake whine of orgasm and shuddered against Laufey. The king moved off of Loki and Loki steeled himself again. Loki couldn’t let him go that easily, the king wouldn’t believe that the potion was so weak. Loki reached down and tried to reawaken Laufey’s cock. Laufey stared at him in surprise. Loki was responding far more favourably than Laufey had anticipated. The king wondered briefly how many times Loki would demand sex that morning.

He sank into Loki’s heat again and rolled his hips roughly at the angle he knew Loki had enjoyed before. Loki growled and scratched him, he was seeing a whole other side to Loki because of the potion. The raw natural side of his queen, his frostfemme.

HIS! Laufey grunted as he gave his seed again.

After two gruelling hours Laufey battled Loki off of his body. Loki couldn’t be more relieved but worried that Laufey knew how long the potion should last, if Loki stopped too soon Laufey would be suspicious.

“I have to go and tend the duties of the realm Loki! I am king!” Laufey shouted as another book flew past his head.

“You are a bad husband is what you are!” Loki shouted in response. “What about tending your queen!? I am suffering with need because of you! And you wanted me to take the damned potion so we could get pregnant and then you don’t even want to try to get pregnant! What is wrong with you?! I need your magical touch!”

Thrym came in at this point and stared at Loki in shock but grinned at Laufey.

“Ahem well then brother I think I will take over the realm for the day and you can help your mate with your….phhsstttt! ‘magical touch’.” He sniggered in amusement and left before Laufey could reply and Loki immediately pulled Laufey back into the bed.

He sighed as Loki rode him hard, he probably should have told Loki to only take a sip….

It was evening when Laufey put his foot down.

“Loki! Stop this now! I have mated all I can with you, I have no more seed to give. Relax and do something different.”

Loki glared murderously at him and lay back on his side of the bed. Laufey watched in shock as Loki put his hands between his own legs and started pleasing himself.  
Laufey shook his head and went to get food.

‘I sincerely hope that after all this fuss he is pregnant.’

Loki sighed after Laufey left, finally it seemed he could stop mating with the giant. He had spent all day riding the king and trying not to cry or puke or run away screaming. He had internally cringed every time Laufey released inside of him, every time gave the risk of pregnancy. He walked to the bathroom quickly and climbed in the bath, washing all the seed from his channel urgently. It probably wouldn’t help but Loki felt the need to try it anyway.

He prayed to his father that he wasn’t pregnant, if he somehow managed to get pregnant he would never forgive himself. Loki rushed to get out of the bath and back into bed before Laufey found him cleaning out all his precious seed.

When Laufey returned to the rooms Loki was back in bed reading a book.

Loki had tormented the other male all day, demanding sex and whining when he didn’t get it. He had even managed to avoid orgasm while mating with the king, though it was very difficult the second mating when Laufey angled just right. He exhausted the king and probably taught him a good lesson.

Loki sniggered to himself as he curled up for the night.

‘That’ll teach him.’

“What will teach me?” Laufey asked conversationally and Loki froze nervously.

“Just that fertility potions are not good for your health when administered to me.” Loki replied cheekily. Laufey rolled over to give him a look.

“The healer will check in a few days to see if you are pregnant. How do you feel about that?” Laufey asked calmly.

Loki frowned at him. “Am I supposed to care?”

“No but I would like to know what you are hoping they’ll find.”

“I hope they find something just so that you will stop jumping me.” Loki said snootily and Laufey burst out laughing.

“ME jumping YOU? We need a baby so that I will not jump YOU? After today that is the funniest thing I have ever heard Loki.” The king sniggered in amusement.

“Go to sleep old man.” Loki grumbled and Laufey just smiled fondly and spooned Loki again but this time with a hopeful hand on Loki’s belly.

**********************************************************************************

Frigga was sitting on her balcony sewing a vest when a soft voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

“Queen Frigga, may I speak with you?” 

She turned quickly to see the young Lord Fandral standing nervously in the archway.

“Of course, please sit.” She set her sewing down and gestured him into a seat across the table from her.

“What is it you want to discuss with me?” Fandral hadn’t spoken to her about personal things since he was a young adolescent, and she could tell this would be a personal talk.

“Uhm I wondered if you might tell me about Loki. Did he ever say anything about me to you?” He rubbed his hands nervously and Frigga felt her curiosity rising.

She searched her memories trying to think of a time Loki had said anything about Fandral. There was one time.

*Flashback Starts* “Fandral gave it to me.” Loki said with a smile as Frigga examined the beautiful hair clip. It was black metal of some sort with emeralds set in a floral pattern. It was stunning and Frigga smiled as she handed it back to her sixteen year old son.

“Well that was very kind of him, did he say why he was giving it to you?”

Loki shook his head. “No he said it was a just because gift to thank me for showing him my magic the other day. But it is odd, he keeps giving me gifts, and they are always so thoughtful.”

Frigga smiled suddenly understanding a little better and stroked his hair. “Well I’m sure he has a reason and he will share it with you eventually.”

Loki smiled wistfully. “Yes I suppose he has a reason. I’m not complaining though.” He laughed sheepishly and blushed. “It’s just that I kind of feel like I understand courting now, not that Fandral would court me.”*Flashback ends*

“Yes he did mention you gifting him around his sixteenth summer.”

Fandral leaned forward eagerly. “What did he say?”

“That it was like being courted but that you wouldn’t court him.”

Fandral frowned and sat back.

“Fandral is there something you want to share with me?”

“My queen I have been feeling guilty about my treatment of Loki for a long time, I realise I can no longer treat him badly but I need to discuss this to move on.”

“Of course you do child, but that is why I am here. Tell me of your story.” Frigga sat back and listened patiently as Fandral repeated his story to her, the same that he had told Thor.

“And so Thor has offered to let me go to Jotunheim to move past my feelings for Loki.”

Fandral watched her expectantly and she gazed thoughtfully at the training field below where Thor was running the soldiers through a harsh program.

“I am not angry with you for being unkind to my youngest son Fandral. However I must say that I am not certain it would be good for you to go to Jotunheim. If you act on your underlying feelings instead of overcoming them you put Loki’s life at risk and I cannot condone that.”

Fandral took her hands desperately. “I will be with Thor the whole time when I am with Loki, he wouldn’t let anything happen! Please my queen, do not forbid me from going!”

“Hush child, I am not forbidding you, I am warning you. If you have truly matured enough to protect Loki you will restrain yourself while you are there and you will not put him in danger.” She stared seriously into his eyes and he nodded agreeably.

“Anything my queen anything…..”

**********************************************************************************

Thor and the Lady Sif were fighting again, Volstagg sighed as he watched the two screaming at each other over Loki’s fate. It had been the same argument again and again the last two days and he was getting tired of it.

Sif insisted that Loki belonged to Laufey and didn’t need rescuing, while Thor shouted that his brother belonged to no one and deserved to be home in Asgard.

While he wasn’t fond of Loki Volstagg certainly wouldn’t wish such a fate on the boy.

As the oldest of the group Volstagg had a wife and three beautiful little girls, he tried to imagine one of them going through what Loki had and shuddered. Loki was a strong individual, he had to give the prince that much. Volstagg didn’t think he could marry a frost giant.

A small hand was on his shoulder and he turned to see the Lady Sigyn smiling at him.

“Are they at it again?” she asked as she sat down beside him on the garden wall.

“Yes unfortunately the god of thunder and the goddess of war no longer share the same bloodlust. I think they may call off their little trysts.” He replied calmly. “How are you Lady Sigyn? Still single?”

She laughed sweetly. “Yes I think they may. I am well, compared to Loki I think I am very well. Still single yes obviously.” She smiled at him. “I’m not the goddess of chastity for nothing.”

They laughed a bit and she turned seriously to him. “How are you? Are you coping with everything that’s happened?”

“Well I am fine I suppose, my life goes on as it has but with a greater sense of worry. I fear for Loki but I was never close to him so it is more of a general concern.”

She nodded calmly accepting his response and they sat quietly until Sigyn could not keep quiet anymore. “I am going to Vanaheim tomorrow to fetch my belongings and a few guards and servants of my own. I will be escorting the Aesir to Jotunheim, I am going to support Loki.”

Volstagg watched her face morph from worry to sadness.

“I don’t know what to do for him.” She said, her voice tugging painfully at his heart strings. “I don’t know how to help him with any of this. Volstagg what can I do?”

“Exactly what you said. You will go to Jotunheim, that alone will make him feel better, then you listen and you comfort him when he needs it. We are all lost in this my lady. Thor and Sif fight constantly, the queen and kings relationship is strained, Loki is trapped in Jotunheim and we have no way of knowing how he is until we get there, Laufey is pressured to sire a child now, the elves are demanding war if there is no baby. Nothing will be the same after this, but as a warrior I will do what I must to keep my own safe, as Loki’s friend you will do what you must to keep him safe.”

The Lady Sigyn rested her head on his shoulder and whispered a thank you.  
**********************************************************************************

Thrym smiled at his mate as they made their way back to their chambers which were beside Laufey’s. They had passed a very disturbed Laufey who was heading to the kitchen for food. They had laughed teasingly at him and he had scowled and stomped off.

Thryms mate Ake was smiling and held his hand lovingly. They had experienced the potions effects the previous day when Thrym had offered to test it for Laufey it had been wonderful for both of them and they agreed to make regular vigorous mating sessions more common.

“Thrym? Do you think the potion may have helped with pregnancy for us?” Ake asked when they were finally in their chambers on their bed.

With two children already they weren’t trying for another but had spoken about it, Thrym was a little curious about why it was being brought up now.

“It is possible but we would have to wait and see. Why do you ask?” he replied curiously.

“Just wondering, it may be nice to have another baby that’s all.” Ake nuzzled against Thrym’s chest while they cuddled.

“Really? We have two little ones already and we have only been married for three centuries, you want another so soon?”

“Well Asta and Sassa are wonderful and I love them to pieces but they are already growing up so fast. Asta is reading and writing and Sassa is learning his colours and shapes in school! I love them and I will never stop loving them but I really want another baby by you. I can’t help how arousing it is to think of you planting your seed so deep within me to bring life into this world.” He smiled innocently up at Thrym and the older laughed a bit.

“Ake you might tempt me! I love you my mate but a child will have to wait until my brother lays a baby on Loki. Until then I am needed to command the troops.” He kissed Ake’s head gently. “I promise once Loki is pregnant we can try for another baby.”

Ake sighed and nodded slowly. “Alright if you promise then I suppose I will wait.”

Thrym smiled and kissed his spouse. “I love you my darling.”

“Do you suppose Loki is happy in his relationship with Laufey?” Ake asked after a while, Thrym was already dozing off.

Thrym hummed thoughtfully. “I don’t think he is, no, but Laufey is good at romance when he puts the effort in, Loki will come around.”

“I hope so, he looks like such a sweet little thing walking around in his Aesir trousers and all prettied up. Do you suppose the potion has helped them conceive?”  
“Ake! I am sure my brother is handling his relationship just fine, now go to sleep.”  
“But I feel like talking.”  
“Well I don’t, I feel like sleeping, so settle down and sleep.”  
“…….”  
“What?”  
“I still want to talk!”  
“Alright say what you have to say.”

Thrym sat up grumbling tiredly and waited for Ake to speak. 

His spouse frowned thoughtfully at him. “I don’t think I should, you look tired.”

Thrym felt his eyelid twitch, and his urge to throttle Ake rose, but he drew a deep breath. “Just go for it, I can sleep better when you are settled.”

“I heard Loki and Laufey arguing at lunch yesterday. They were fighting because Loki doesn’t want to get pregnant. I’m worried that they will not manage to get pregnant with Loki in such a sour mood.” Ake stared at him expectantly.

“What do you want me to do about it? It’s not my relationship, it’s my brothers and he is very private you know.” Thrym blinked in confusion at Ake.

The other just rolled his eyes and huffed. “You are doing nothing tomorrow, why not go and talk to Loki? Give him a sound board and report back to Laufey what Loki tells you!”

“I will talk to Loki but I won’t report back to Laufey. My brother needs to get to know Loki with as little help as possible. Besides I have a feeling that they will be drawn together by something else before long.”

Ake frowned but lay down slowly to sleep, clearly he didn’t agree but wasn’t going to argue. Thrym would thank him later, for now he needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Reviews!


	11. Day Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything up until chapter 11 is brand new work! If you are just reading chapter 11 after following the story for the last few months then please go back and reread, you will not be disappointed easily! The work was beta'd by CandyassGoth so lots of applause for her great work!

Chapter 11: Day Five

“Loki wake up my love.” Laufey prodded Loki gently in the side.

“Mmmmuhrmph!” Loki rolled away from Laufey and tried to resume sleeping.

“Loki you have to get up breakfast is here.” Loki ignored Laufey and the king sighed.

‘Blackmail it is then.’

“You cannot read your mothers letter until you have eaten breakfast.”

Loki sat up immediately. “Mother sent me a letter? Where is it?”

Laufey held it above his head so that the boy couldn’t snatch it. “You may have it after breakfast, come Loki there are berries.”

Laufey took Loki’s hand and helped him out of the bed and into his chair at the table.

Indeed there were berries, Laufey placed a big bowl in front of Loki and smiled at him contently. Loki frowned suspiciously at the berries and looked at Laufey questioningly.

“Think of it as a reward.” Laufey smiled at him encouragingly.

Loki felt sick to his stomach instantly. So this was what Laufey thought of him? Laufey thought him a whore to pay off with berries?

The king didn’t seem to notice Loki’s change in mood and he continued eating his meal and chattering about his plans for the day.

“And I suppose I will have to go into the village too and speak with the leaders there about distributing the harvests across Jotunheim. What are your plans today Loki?” The king looked at him expectantly.

“I don’t know, I will probably just stay up here and read.” Loki replied flatly.

Laufey frowned and looked at the bookshelf. “You haven’t learnt to read in the language of the Jotnar have you?”

Loki shook his head and Laufey reached out, the king’s hand wrapped around him and brought him to sit on Laufey’s knee. Laufey began rubbing soothing circles into Loki’s back.

“Loki do you want to come with me to court today?” He looked at Loki with some twisted understanding that made Loki scowl.

“No, why would you ask such a question?”

Laufey didn’t react with anger like Loki thought he might, instead he stroked Loki’s hair and cradled him close. “Don’t fight yourself Loki, it is natural after such rigorous mating to want to be near your mate. Especially since you were so fertile…”

Loki suddenly realised what Laufey was heading for. “You think I’m pregnant?” he asked the king flatly.

Laufey smiled and kissed his brow. “It’s alright Loki, come with me today, you will be able to settle better when I’m near.”

Loki shook his head. “I don’t want to go anywhere.”

“Then I will stay here with you.”

“No! You have responsibilities!” Loki immediately yelped his response; he couldn’t bear the idea of sharing a room with Laufey all day AGAIN!

Laufey frowned and Loki realised he had been a little too insistent. “I mean, you have people to serve, you’re the king. I will be fine here alone. I’m just going to read.”

Laufey seemed sceptical but nodded and kissed Loki’s forehead again. He stood and placed Loki in his chair.

“Eat your berries Loki, you haven’t touched them! I will see you later of course my love. Have a wonderful day.”

Laufey turned and left, once the door shut behind him Loki sighed in relief. He was alone at last! He slipped off his chair and went to one of his many boxes of books, he rummaged deep to the bottom of this one and found what he was looking for. The book Frigga had given him.

He opened it and searched for the page he wanted, the page on getting a Jotun to sleep. Here it was in front of him. He scanned the page, going over the instructions carefully, he needed peppermint to put Laufey to sleep. It was a plant of Midgard, Loki knew it well, the healers always gave it to him when his menses caused him pain. It was known to the   
Aesir to take down swelling and pain as well as preventing infection in wounds.

It wouldn’t be possible for him to get it himself but maybe Thor…yes if he could send Thor a letter the prince would surely fetch some peppermint for him? As Loki walked towards the bed with the book he resolved to write to Thor.

‘Wait didn’t Laufey say that mother sent a letter?’

The door to their chambers opened and Loki froze and Laufey walked in with a big smile. The king approached him and Loki quickly snapped the book shut and rushed to put it back into the box before Laufey could see what it was. The king gave him a bemused look and laughed.

“Here Loki, I forgot I had your mothers letter.” He handed Loki the letter and turned to the table.

Loki winced as the king frowned disapprovingly at the bowl of berries Loki still hadn’t touched.

“Loki I meant it when I told you to eat your berries.” The king picked up the bowl and then lifted Loki, he carried both and sat down on the bed with Loki on his knee.

“Open Loki.” Laufey prompted and pressed a berry to the boy’s mouth calmly.

Loki grimaced and opened his mouth miserably. The berries he had found so enjoyable now left a bad taste in his mouth thanks to Laufey’s words. He felt filthy as he swallowed the payment berries.

In the end Laufey managed to feed him half the bowl before Loki complained that he would be sick if he ate more. The king smiled and a finger stroked Loki’s belly discreetly, Loki fought the urge to roll his eyes at the king, honestly pregnancy didn’t show signs one day in!

“Go you should be at the council meeting!” Loki pushed Laufey out the door.

“Alright alright I am going Loki!” Laufey laughed and closed the doors behind himself.

‘That was too close.’ Loki breathed in relief as he leaned against the doors.

‘What was too close?’

‘Don’t you have anything better to do?’ Loki rolled his eyes at the reappearance of the voice.

‘Not really, are you going to answer yourself?’  
‘He almost saw the book, I would be in deep trouble if he found out I have it.’  
‘What’s wrong with the book?’  
‘It’s all about the Jotnar and their weaknesses, if Laufey knew I had it he would be furious.’  
‘Then perhaps you shouldn’t have it.’

Loki wasn’t sure but the voice suddenly seemed much colder and he felt an odd sense of anger somewhere within but couldn’t figure out where it was from.

‘I need it, it gives me an upper hand.’  
‘What has Laufey done that makes you think you need to get an upper hand? He has been a perfect gentleman to you and you know it.’

Whoa whoa the voice was taking Laufey’s side? Had Loki’s mind not been paying attention?

‘Uhm you are my mind, you were there when he raped me, and you probably know about my more recent mischief and the consequences if Laufey finds out.’  
‘Care to remind me what you have done that puts your life in danger?’  
‘No I don’t want to think about it, if I do he might be able to pick it out of my mind when he comes back.’  
‘What makes you think he can’t pick it from your mind from where he is?’  
‘Telepathic communication takes a lot of energy in a short distance, with the distance between us now I doubt he would bother trying.’  
‘I see.’

Loki waited for more but the voice went silent. He shrugged and tried to shake it off, something was odd about this, the voice had too much emotion to be his own.  
He opened his mother’s letter to take his mind off of the eerie discussion.

‘My Dearest Loki,

I must say Asgard is far quieter without you, the old lords say they have never felt sadder than they do in your absence. You really are missed by everyone, even those children you scared by pulling butterflies out of their ears.’

Loki laughed at this part, that had been fun, the children had been traumatised though.

‘Don’t you laugh! The little girl is still seeing the mind healer!’

Oh his mother knew him so well he smiled fondly and continued.

‘Thor has become anxious and more readily tempered without you to level him. He worries about you constantly and spends each night in your bedroom. I believe he and the Lady Sif have called off their romance, they fight about you and I think Lady Sif is intimidated by Thor’s new maturity.  
As for Odin, he grows weary. He attends conferences for peace in Alfheim and the travel worsens his tired state. I fear it shall not be long before the Odin Sleep claims him again.’

Loki felt his gut clench at his mother’s description of his father, he had caused all this stress.

‘You must not blame yourself Loki, he has been putting it off for a long time now, he should have slept a century ago.  
I fare well and look forward to seeing you again, while I have not been granted permission to join you in Jotunheim I will be accompanying Thor, the warriors and a companion for you on the first day of their watch.’

A companion? Loki couldn’t begin to think who or what his mother meant but it was probably going to be good.

‘Alas my letter cannot be much longer or I fear your father will become suspicious, he thinks I may feed you secret ways to harm Laufey.’

Loki scoffed. Like that was going to happen under his father’s watch.

‘I love you very much my heart, I cannot wait to see you again in two days’ time.

Stay strong my child,  
Love mother.’

Loki sat silently after finishing his mother’s letter, there was a lot to take in, and a lot he had to write back. If he wanted to get the peppermint and send his mother a letter before   
Thor’s work began he would have to send it that day. Loki collected ink a quill and some parchment and bean to write.

**********************************************************************************

Laufey was fuming, Loki had inadvertently confessed to owning a book which contained sensitive information about the Jotnar! He stomped into Thryms office and found the other hard at work.

Thrym looked up in surprise and opened his mouth to speak.

“Shut up!” Laufey snarled at him.

The king paced up and down in front of the desk angrily.

“I just had the most delightful conversation with Loki as his mind.” He said coolly.

“You want to know what he revealed to me?” Thrym nodded silently and Laufey came to a stop in front of him.

“He has a book about the Jotun weaknesses for the purpose of getting the upper hand!”

Thrym’s eyes widened comically. “What? Where did he get a book like that?!”

“I don’t know.” Laufey growled. “Probably his mother, she was suspicious from the start.”

“Well do you think he has used anything from it?”

“No but he is planning to, he only revealed it to me because he was relieved that I hadn’t seen its title when I saw it in his hand.” Laufey said darkly as he sat down across from Thrym.

“What are you going to do? You can’t let him have something like that, he will hurt someone.”

Laufey shook his head, at a loss. “I was going to tell him tonight that it is me he is talking to in his head but now? Now I think I should continue letting him think he is going insane.”

Thrym frowned disapprovingly. “That’s not nice Laufey. You still have to tell him.”

“If I don’t have this communication I have no communication, and if I have no communication Loki could get away with this stuff!” The king grumbled crossly.

“You said you were going to tell him tonight? Surely you have a reason you were going to tell him?” Thrym pried a little.

“Yesterday with all our mating…I thought at last he has figured out his place and he is starting to enjoy his life here. I thought he might be starting to give me just a little-” Laufey cut off and rubbed his left arm with his right hand uncertainly.

“You thought he was starting to love you.” Thrym said understandingly, he stood and came to stand behind his brother. “Brother he has been here for five days, you cannot expect miracles from him! These things take time.”

He rubbed Laufey’s shoulders comfortingly. “Just decide what you will do now, love will come later.”

“I don’t know what to do. If I tell him I know of the book he will know it’s me that he has been communicating with. If I leave him with the book he could hurt someone.”

“I think you should be sneaky just this once.” Thrym said with a wink. “Wait a while, see if Loki does hurt anyone or if he uses your weaknesses against you. If he does then accidentally find the book while settling his books on the shelves and confront him. If he doesn’t use any of the information then do the same thing but nicer and less in an ‘I am so going to strangle you!’ Kind of way.”

Laufey smiled a little, Thrym was clever. He would give Loki a chance to prove the books contents wouldn’t be abused.

“Thank you Thrym. There was one other thing. Loki mentioned his latest mischief and that there would be consequences if I found out? You wouldn’t know about that would you?”

Thrym shook his head blankly. “No, you know I am not close with Loki.”

Laufey fluttered his eyelashes hopefully at Thrym in a bad imitation of Ake when the pretty giant wanted his husband to do something.

Thrym sighed. “No I will not talk to Loki for you!”

Laufey turned up the puppy eyes.

“Uggggg! Fine!”

And that was how Thrym found himself outside his brothers chambers hesitating to knock.

He finally knocked and walked in slowly. “Loki?”

He saw Loki sitting at the table writing a letter.

“Hello Thrym, does Laufey want something?” Loki asked curiously.

“Uh no no, I just wanted to come talk to you.”

Loki eyed him wearily as he sat down in a chair beside Loki at the table. “Alright. What about?”

“Just stuff.” Thrym said lamely. “Laufey said you used a potion yesterday. Had fun?”

Loki scowled and turned back to his letter. “We did use a potion and I suppose it was fun.”

What was Thrym doing? Loki couldn’t say he hadn’t like mating with Laufey or the other prince would simply tell the king.

‘That’s it!’ Loki realised with a flare of anger. “Laufey sent you to spy on me didn’t he?”

Thrym sat back in shock and looked around nervously. “No! Loki he just sent me to keep you company. He said you were feeling anxious and clingy but that you wouldn’t admit your feelings and accompany him.”

Well it was a long shot but Thrym knew Ake always felt very anxious without him after mating. Hopefully Loki had felt the same way.

Loki frowned at him and returned to his writing. Thrym mentally sighed in relief, Loki had bought it.

“So you are the god of mischief?” Thrym asked innocently. “Done anything mischievous lately?”

Loki froze and Thrym cursed his inability to be subtle.

Loki sat still trying to think, ‘I can tell the truth and he won’t believe me, he won’t believe a lie and neither will Laufey. The truth is too hard to believe anyway.’

“Yes I have in fact, I didn’t drink Laufey’s potion I just pretended to.” Loki said casually.

Thrym stared at him and burst out laughing. “Oh Loki you are so funny! Really what have you done lately!”

Loki smiled at the prince. “Oh alright I will tell you the truth since you won’t fall for my trickery. I have planned to decorate these rooms properly without asking.”

Thrym frowned blankly. “But why would that make him furious?”

Loki looked at him in shock. “What did you just say?”

“I asked why would you do that it will make him furious?” Thrym grinned innocently at Loki.

Loki was unnerved; Thrym knew what he had said to the voice in his mind. Could Thrym be the voice?

“It will I guess but it will be a nice change.” Loki said wearily, then before Thrym could reply he faked a yawn and a stretch. “I am tired! I need to rest up a bit before dinner, thank you for stopping by.”

Loki shooed Thrym to the door and closed it quickly. He sank down against it in shock, Thrym was the voice?

‘But then Laufey will know about-’ Loki’s eyes widened and he looked towards the box of books where his secret book was hidden. ‘I have to hide it!’

**********************************************************************************

Laufey blinked in confusion. ‘Loki wanted to what?’

“Say that again? I think I misheard you Thrym.”

Thrym sighed and smiled at him sympathetically. “Loki wants to decorate your rooms, that’s his trickery.”

“No way! There is no way that is what he has planned. He must have said something else?” Laufey frowned.

“No that is his plan apparently. He wants a change he says.” Thrym shrugged.

Laufey stood and thanked him before leaving the room and making his way to his chambers to have dinner with Loki.

When he got there Loki was sitting on the balcony looking out to the Bifrost sight. Laufey opened his mouth to ask Loki what he was doing but the flash of the Bifrost answered him.

“You replied to your mothers letter?” he asked casually.

Loki nodded sullenly, still staring where the luminescent glow had been.

Laufey sighed. “Come Loki, I have a special night planned.” He kissed Loki’s cheek and led his wife inside their chambers.

They sat at the table for dinner, there were odd white flowers in a vase in the centre of the table. Loki looked curiously at them, he wanted to ask what they were but wasn’t sure if Thrym had told Laufey about the book yet.

“They are chrysanthemums Loki, from Midgard. I thought you would like them.” Laufey said quietly and Loki realised he had been observed.

Loki nodded and looked back at his plate. “Thank you they are lovely.”

Laufey nodded and they ate in silence. When they finished Laufey led Loki to the bathing chamber and undid their loincloths. Loki blushed a little and clasped his hands in front, avoiding eye contact with Laufey. The king didn’t usually see Loki naked unless they were mating. Outside of that context Loki felt awkward and vulnerable.

Laufey climbed into the bath and lifted Loki in too. Laufey lay on his back in the water and held Loki against his chest, he stroked his hands over Loki’s back through the water and Loki found himself shivering.

It was kind of nice to be petted so gently without the pressure to mate motivating the king.

Loki and Laufey lay comfortably in the water for a while, heating stones beneath the bath kept the water at a tolerable heat which made Loki feel comfortable and drowsy.

“Loki?” Laufey asked quietly.

“Mmm?”

“Are you happy here?” He dreaded the answer but had to ask.

“No, I was happy in Asgard, this isn’t home. Why can’t I go home Laufey?” Loki mumbled sleepily.

“Because you are needed here in Jotunheim. This is your home, we shall raise all our babies here.” Laufey murmured quietly.

“Hm babies.” Loki yawned. “I don’t want babies.”

“I want babies Loki, we need babies to stop Alfheim from starting a war here. Do you want to be responsible for thousands of innocent people being killed because you don’t want a baby?”

Loki mumbled incomprehensively and Laufey poked him. “Loki I didn’t hear you.”

“Babies are too much, babies mean…” Loki was dozing off again, Laufey poked him. “Babies mean I want you but I don’t and…and you…..you called me a whore anyway, I don’t want your babies. I’m mad at you.” Loki poked Laufey lightly.

“I never called you a whore Loki?” Laufey stared at him in surprise.

“You did,” Loki started crying a little. “You gave me my payment today.”

Laufey realised what Loki meant and he stared in shock at the boy.

“No no Loki, I am sorry I didn’t mean it that way! I just wanted to thank you for making an effort yesterday.”

“Doesn’t matter I’m a whore and everyone knows….everyone stares at me in the halls, they know what I am to you.”

Laufey stood and lifted Loki out of the water with him, the boy was falling asleep so he dried them both and took Loki to bed.

He lay watching Loki sleep with a heavy heart. What was Loki talking about? He wasn’t a whore he was the queen! How long had Loki been feeling like this? Laufey had felt a little guilty about putting the peppermint in his queen’s food but it had been the only way he could get to the bottom of things with Loki being honest….without sneaking around in his lovers head. Now he was glad he had done it. Loki needed to be heard and Laufey needed to make reparations…..

**********************************************************************************

Frigga eagerly opened the letter with Sigyn that evening when it arrived.

‘Dear Mother

I miss you so much and you will never know what a relief it was to receive your letter today. I am so glad to have news of Asgard, Laufey doesn’t seem to think I should be involved with Asgard anymore, he says I am home but I know I am not. I admit things are not well between myself and Laufey, we fight almost constantly, it seems neither of us can do anything in the presence of the other without being offensive.’

Frigga sighed and shared a look with Sigyn. “He will never feel comfortable with Laufey if the king doesn’t allow outside contact.”

Sigyn nodded sadly. “He probably thinks it will be better for Loki if it is a clean break.”

Frigga shook her head and resumed reading. “Oh!”

“What is it my queen?”

‘Laufey plied me with a potion the other day, it was meant to enhance my fertility and interest in him. I cannot tell you all about it in a letter, my letters are being read, but the potion kept us busy for a whole day. Laufey feels confident that I am pregnant, I have my doubts, however we will know in two days when I am checked by the healers. He is desperate for a child. He has agreed to give me a day between mates to relax, I have never been so thankful. When we came to the agreement we mated again and’

Frigga cut off with a frown. “That’s odd, the ink is splattered here a though he rested the quill on the page.”

Sigyn raised an eyebrow and took the letter, reading it out loud.

‘mother I wish you were here, there is so much I need to confide but I have no one to confide in. All ears report to Laufey on my behaviour and words. Thrym was here just now prying into my thoughts. I fear he has been spying on my very thoughts and telling Laufey. There is little I can say in this letter about the thoughts I hold as deep within myself as I can, but I doubt I need to mention what they are.’

“My queen is it possible that Thrym could be stealing into Loki’s mind?” Sigyn stared in bewilderment at the queen.

Frigga shook her head and took the letter. “No, that is not possible unless Thrym is a seidrmadr.”

‘Mother I miss you so, and I need you, I cannot wait to see you in just two days. I miss father and Thor as well, it worries me to hear that they are not managing well in my absence. I can only imagine what my dear friend Sigyn has done to get to me. That woman can frighten a bilgesnipe when she is in one of her moods. Surely she is the companion you are bringing with you? She has probably threatened and cursed at father or she will if he denies her. I can only pray to the Norns above that she leaves him in one piece.

There is one thing I must ask of you mother. I need Thor to go to Midgard before he comes to Jotunheim and select herbs for my emergency magic, I trust you know which herbs I speak of.

I await the arrival of my beloved mother anxiously, I need something familiar in my life right now. I hope you are as eager to be reunited as I am.

Lots of Love,  
Loki’

“My queen I am going to Vanaheim now, I must gather belongings and servants. I want to go to Loki one day early.” Sigyn raised her chin confidently.

Frigga smiled sadly. “That would be against Odin’s orders.”

“So is you going with Thor the first day.” Sigyn pleaded with her big eyes.

“My dear I want to go to Loki but to do so now against the wishes of my husband would be undermining his authority before the nine realms. Odin must remain unchallenged, otherwise none will take him seriously.”

“But he is being tested for pregnancy day after tomorrow! Don’t you want to be there to support him if he is pregnant? Surely the king would let you go?”

Frigga sighed, it was typical that Loki’s best friend would be the most persistent woman Frigga would ever meet.

‘Then again, together these two will drive Laufey insane….’ She thought with a wry smile.

“I will speak to Odin tomorrow morning and see if we can go to Loki tomorrow evening.”

Sigyn squealed excitedly and threw her arms around Frigga. “Oh thank you! I will go now! There is much to arrange!”

Frigga smiled as she watched the girl skip off, so young and innocent, like Loki. She sighed and shook her head. ‘Loki…..’

**********************************************************************************

Sigyn smiled innocently as Heimdall walked up the steps to send her to Vanaheim.

“So Heimy seen anything new or interesting on Jotunheim?”

“Indeed. Loki is putting up quite a fight against Laufey, I eagerly anticipate the day the king has enough of it.” He replied carelessly.

“Aw Heimdall you love Loki! He makes your life interesting!” Sigyn smiled at him bemusedly.

“I’m sure.”

Then Heimdall plunged his sword into the centre of the Bifrost and sent Sigyn speeding towards Vanaheim.

When she found her feet on the ground she breathed a sigh of relief. Travelling by Bifrost was not something she ever wanted to become used to, but she had to show the Allfather she was trustworthy or he would revoke his blessings. She turned around and grinned as she saw two of her servants waiting for her.

“Hirim, Kari!” she threw her arms around their shoulders and led them in the direction of her chambers in the palace. “Doubtless you heard what happened to Loki? Good then you know we need to pack and get everything to Asgard-”

“Already packed my lady.” Kari said as he shared a long suffering look with Hirim.

“Oh good! You two are so clever, how am I not as clever as you? We are almost the same ages.” She set about digging in the trunk by her bed, ensuring everything she needed in there was packed.

“Have you two packed your own things?” Sigyn looked up at them quickly and the two looked surprised.

“We were not aware you would want us along.” Hirim said slowly and looked at Kari curiously.

Sigyn straightened and placed her hands on her hips. “Well I do want you there. So quickly pack up and let us get everything to Asgard.” Sigyn bent over again and continued checking the things that were packed.

Hirim and Kari stayed with Sigyn with unhappy faces glowering at her. She looked up from what she was doing when she realised they hadn’t left.

“Something wrong?” She asked uncertainly and Kari nodded grimly.

“We don’t want to go to Jotunheim my lady.”

Sigyn was a little stunned and she stared at him curiously, Kari had never refused an order before.

‘Perhaps he is weary of the giants?’ she wondered as she stared at him.

“Why not Kari? I need you there with me. You and Hirim are my friends, regardless of the difference in our ranks.”

Kari smiled and shook his head sadly. “My lady I am sorry but my reasons are my own. Hirim simply hates the snow.”

Sigyn frowned. “Then you will be coming with anyway. No Kari, if you cannot give me a reason then I must assume you have no reason.”

He opened his mouth to argue but Sigyn pointed to the door. “Go and pack your things or I will pack them for you and do not doubt; if I must I will pack you into the trunk if it will get you to Jotunheim.”

Kari and Hirim huffed and stalked out of the room. Sigyn shook her head disdainfully. Sometimes Kari was the oddest being to ever grace her halls.


	12. Chapter Twelve Day Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while but isnt it worth it?

Chapter 12: Day Six

Frigga strode calmly into Odin’s chambers in the early hours of the morning, she had promised Sigyn that she would speak with Odin and so she would.

She looked around when she first entered the room, looking for her husband. He was lying awake in bed staring at the ceiling. Frigga often found him this way, he would lie for hours thinking about his day and planning his time. Earlier in their marriage she had found it disconcerting to find him lying so still.

When Odin saw her he sat up and pushed the blankets away with a friendly smile. She smiled back and sat on the bed beside him contentedly. He put an arm around her shoulders and rested his head on hers.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of my queens company?” he murmured quietly.

“Is it too farfetched if I say I wanted to visit?” Frigga smiled innocently up at him.

Odin laughed and stroked her hair from her face. “Naturally.”

“Loki is being tested for a babe tomorrow.”  
“Oh?”  
“Mmm…he said he wishes I could be there to give him strength beforehand.”  
“Does he? That doesn’t sound like something Loki would say.”

Frigga huffed crossly. “Well he would think it!”

Odin shook his head with a smile. “I thought so. I take it you have a long argument of why I should let you go today?”

Frigga sniffed indignantly. “Well yes of course, you wouldn’t just let me go without an explanation-”

“You may go.”

“I-what?” Frigga blinked in shock at Odin.

“You may go if Laufey agrees; I think Loki would benefit from the presence of you and Sigyn.”

Frigga could have cried she was so happy! She kissed Odin firmly on the mouth and whispered a word of gratitude before running out of his room. She had to pack if she was going to stay in Jotunheim with her baby!

Rounding a corner she ran into a small male, almost knocking them both right over. It was Kari, Sigyns servant; he blinked at her in confusion. His eyes were blue and his dark brown hair was clipped neatly above his ears, his cheeks were flushed from the heat of Asgard and he seemed nervous.

‘Of course he’s nervous he just ran into the queen of Asgard!’ Frigga reminded herself crossly.

“Forgive me Kari, I was in a rush, would you tell Lady Sigyn that Odin agreed? She will know what it means.”

The man nodded silently and walked away from her with a small bow.

Frigga rushed to write to Laufey, there was much to say.

**********************************************************************************

Loki woke with a soft groan the next morning and felt his head split in two. He couldn’t remember much from the night before but he was sure he hadn’t had much to drink. A large arm wrapped around his side and Laufey was nibbling Loki’s earlobe.

‘Does he ever stop?’ Loki wondered miserably.

Laufey allowed his hand to wander between Loki’s legs and Loki huffed irritably and smacked the kings arm.

“Leave me alone I’m tired.” He mumbled unhappily.

“That is supposed to be my problem?” Laufey replied quietly before nipping at the back of Loki’s neck.

“Yes, it is supposed to be your problem. If I am tired then you cannot mate with me and then I will never get pregnant.”

Laufey leaned up to look at Loki in the eyes. “I can still mate with you, I’m sure I can encourage a response.”

Loki scooted away from Laufey. “Not today. I’m too tired to even argue, it wouldn’t be fair.”

Laufey was silent for too long and Loki frowned in confusion before he looked over his shoulder at the king.

“What? No witty response?” He asked sardonically.

Laufey shifted a little uncomfortably before reaching out to stroke Loki’s cheek. “You realise yesterday we didn’t mate?”

Loki raised a brow sharply. “Yes? So what? We mated non-stop the day before.”

Laufey smiled and picked up Loki’s left hand to examine his nails. “Loki we have to keep mating until we know for certain that you are pregnant. You will be checked tomorrow but there is no guarantee that you are pregnant.”

“But the potion-!”

“Was not a guarantee, it just made the chances better.” Laufey cut Loki off calmly before reaching out to stroke his cheek kindly. Loki shivered uncomfortably as Laufey leaned in to kiss down from his cheek to his neck, the king nipped and sucked the sensitive skin roughly. “Mate with me Loki?”

“I don’t want to.” Loki whispered.

“I know, but I want you to.”

Loki felt the tears of frustration and anger surfacing as he felt Laufey’s hand slip between his legs to grope him. It wasn’t fair of Laufey to force this on him, especially when he was tired and unable to fight back.

‘Lie back Beautiful, let him love you.’

Loki sighed as he thought about the suggestion, it would be nice to relax for once instead of feeling so scared and upset all the time….

‘Who is it that makes me so scared and upset? I cannot allow this weakness.’ He chastised himself. ‘I need to remain firm in my decisions, no matter how persuasive Laufey is.’

Laufey looked at Loki sadly and for a moment Loki thought the king would say something, but Laufey just shook his head and slid between Loki’s thighs. Loki tensed up as Laufey rubbed his hard length against Loki’s warmth, he tried to block it out of his head.

‘You endured this for a whole day, just get it over with.’ He told himself miserably, Loki tried and failed to relax as the king became more demanding.

‘Enduring this is not the point.’ The voice said casually. ‘The point is to take pleasure and enjoy yourself.’

Loki scowled, momentarily distracted from Laufey. ‘There can be no pleasure from something this vile and hurtful! I don’t care what anyone says, this will never be special or beautiful to me.’

‘What would make it better?’

Loki paused, he had touched himself in his youthful explorations and he knew more or less what he wanted, but should he tell the voice? Or Laufey for that matter? After a beat Loki hesitantly replied.

‘He goes too fast, I don’t have enough time to warm up to the act before it is done. It’s like he cares for nothing but his own pleasure.’  
‘Ah you feel neglected?’  
‘I suppose. My mother always said that it takes two to tangle, I always assumed that meant both parties were involved, not that one party gets more or less out than the other.’

Loki heard a soft cough from above him and he focused back into the surroundings again. Laufey was staring down at him expectantly. Loki blushed and tried to find an explanation.

“I asked if this feels alright.” Laufey said and for the first time Loki realised that the king had two fingers pressed into Loki’s channel.

‘When did that happen?’ he wondered in surprise.

‘Possibly while you were thinking about other things.’  
‘No shit.’

“I uhm…it’s fine?” Loki answered hesitantly as he looked at Laufey.

He didn’t even register the moment Laufey had penetrated him. But it had always been so painful before? How had he failed to notice? The king smiled and stroked Loki’s hair with his free hand before sliding his fingers in and out slowly. Loki firmly tried to keep his mind in the moment and not become so distracted again. It wouldn’t do for him to lay back and let Laufey get away with something he otherwise wouldn’t have.

‘He seems to be slowing down.’ The voice commented.

‘Go away, it’s not a huge improvement. It’s not like he’s really riling me up and getting my attention.’

Laufey bit Loki’s right hip suddenly and drew him out of his stupor.

“Ah! That hurt!” He said angrily, glaring at the king.

Laufey smiled before slowly dragging the tip of his tongue over the mark he had made. Loki froze, he stared in absolute shock at the king as the older giant actually began to pleasure him. It should not have been so arousing to have his blood licked up, especially with the bite itself being so sensitive.

‘There is something wrong with me.’ Loki fretted.

‘Relax, he’s got this.’

‘I don’t want to relax! I want him to stop!’

Loki shoved Laufey’s shoulder and kicked at him angrily. “Don’t do that!”

“Why not, you like it?” Laufey murmured as he nipped around the bite.

“Just stop alright?” Loki pushed Laufey’s hands away and turned his back on the king. “I want to be left alone.”

Loki thought for a moment that Laufey would turn him back over and mate him anyway but the king petted his hip and lay back down. Loki frowned but said nothing, sleep was calling him again and he went to it willingly.

When he woke up his head was still sore and he grimaced miserably.

‘Definitely needed to find out what they cook with!’ he thought grimly.

‘Indeed, I’m afraid that was my fault.’

Loki frowned anxiously and opened his eyes to stare around the room. Laufey wasn’t in bed or anywhere else in the room. Loki sat up with a frown just in time for the door to open slowly and Laufey to walk in with two big trays of food and an armful of white roses.

Laufey shuffled his feet uncertainly and finally made eye contact with Loki.

‘I’m sorry you have a headache Loki, I brought herbs to heal you.’

Loki stared at him in shock. He was certain he hadn’t seen Laufey’s mouth move and that could only mean one thing. Laufey was talking through their bond, and he sounded just like…..

“You?” Loki whispered in horror.

“I was going to tell you before but I didn’t quite know how. I thought perhaps it would be better to tell you now before you tell me anything personal without meaning to.” Laufey muttered lamely.

He held out the flowers and food trays towards the table. “Come and eat Loki, we can talk, I can heal your aching head.”

Loki found his feet carrying him towards the table against his will. He sat down heavily and stared in shock at Laufey as the king wearily put a plate of food in front of them both.

“Here take this, you’ll feel better.” Laufey murmured as he eyed Loki worriedly.

Loki shook his head. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why did you do that to me? Why did you spy on my thoughts and lie to me about it?!” Loki whispered unhappily.

Laufey looked away from him and rubbed his eyes tiredly. “I wanted to know you better but you weren’t communicating with me. It felt like I was included in your life when you were telling your mind what was going on. It’s over now though, I want a more open communication and I don’t want to go behind your back to have it.”

Loki made a scornful sound. “I can’t get you out of my life so you cannot say that you aren’t part of it.” Then Loki frowned suspiciously at Laufey. “Why now do you want open communication? Is Thrym making you tell me all this?”

“No I just don’t want you bottling everything up and hurting yourself.” Laufey said firmly before his face softened and he lowered his voice to a gentle tone. “And also it’s sort of a way for me to apologise about yesterday morning. The berries…they were an innocent gift and I never meant to give you the impression that you were being paid. I didn’t think it through and I am very sorry for hurting your feelings.”

The expression on Laufey’s face was genuine sadness and apology. Loki shook his head and pushed food around his plate. Laufey reached out and gently nudged Loki’s arm.

“Please eat. I don’t want you to forgo food because of me.”

Loki scowled. “You don’t want me to forgo food because you think I’m pregnant. Don’t lie to me Laufey.”

“It is true that I think you are pregnant but it isn’t my main concern right now. I’m more concerned about your mental state and how you are feeling. It is more important at this point in time that my mate is happy.” Laufey replied in a softer voice than Loki had ever heard from the giant.

“Why don’t you just ransack my mind to find out?” he snapped irritably.

“No Loki.” Laufey sighed.

“What? Obviously you had no problems before with invading my privacy!” Loki snarled indignantly. Now Laufey wanted to behave decently?

“I felt guilty enough about going behind your back that I told you, I think that is proof enough that I had a problem with invading your privacy. The whole reason I told you was to prevent a huge argument and to get our lives on track. I don’t want there to be any secrets or hidden feelings between us. I thought perhaps now that you now about the link, we can use it to communicate more effectively?” Laufey watched Loki nervously, he wanted to hear Loki’s thoughts but Loki put a spoonful of warm mash in his mouth and sat silently.

‘Why?’

Laufey jumped a little as Loki’s voice invaded his mind.

‘I want you to be happy.’ He answered truthfully, Loki scoffed in response.

‘Then let me go home.’

‘You are home Loki, I cannot take you home if you are already there.’

Loki stood from the table and left their chambers in a silent huff. Laufey was left sitting at the table feeling disheartened. He was doing what a mate was supposed to do, he was giving Loki everything he could possibly need but it wasn’t enough. He knew it wasn’t his fault that Loki was unhappy, the boy could easily choose to make the best of his new life but instead he chose to sulk and suffer. Laufey could not help Loki if he didn’t want to be helped.

‘I cannot let you return to Asgard. The time of being a child is over Loki. You are on your way to motherhood, and the safety of the realms depends on you being a mother to my children. This is not a game, this is the life of a ruler, and there are more things at stake than you realise.’

Laufey finished his piece and waited for Loki to respond. The boy ignored him but Laufey could feel the hurt and anger flooding his mate. He cringed as Loki forcefully tried to pull his mind away from Laufey’s, unsuccessfully of course.

‘That won’t work. Like it or not, we are one. I will see you for lunch even if I have to hunt you down and drag you back for it.’

Laufey stood and left to attend to the duties of the realm. There was a lot to organise for the pregnancy test and he had letters to write for in case Loki was pregnant.

Meanwhile Loki was fuming. How dare Laufey call him a child? Laufey was the child; too selfish to share Loki with Asgard and his Asgardian family. On top of everything else the king had done he lied to Loki and spied on his innermost feelings.

‘And he got sex tips from me!’ Loki fumed. ‘Now he’ll probably be encouraged to try following through.’

He had fled from Laufey to hide in an alcove two floors below their bedroom. He needed to be alone, that’s all he wanted was to be left alone. He hadn’t been given enough space the last few weeks, he felt suffocated and irritable. According to Laufey it certainly showed.

‘I miss home.’ He thought longingly. ‘I miss being able to be alone when I wanted and being able to leave the palace. I miss riding in the fields and talking with Sigyn and my mother. Mother….’

Loki’s thought were getting darker as he pictured Asgard in his mind; the sunset shining light off the water falls and the citadel roof. He clearly heard the birds singing in the morning and felt the warmth of the sun on his face. He pictured being with his family at a feast or out in the queens garden enjoying time together. He pictured Thor flirting with all available maidens, pictured Frigga softly stroking Odin’s hair as he lay with his head in her lap.

‘I miss you…’

‘Loki, it’s lunch hour, am I going to have to find you or are you going to join me like a man?’

Loki scowled and ignored the question. He was not going to encourage this communication! He didn’t need Laufey in his head all the time. He sat stoically where he was for a moment before rising to Laufey’s bait and beginning his long walk to his chambers.

**********************************************************************************

Laufey had a miserable day, by lunch hour he was sour and wanted nothing more than to return to bed.

First Loki had refused mating again, then Loki had reacted badly to the identity of the voice in his head, and finally Laufey received a letter.

It was the worst letter he could ever have received. It was a letter from Loki’s mother from Asgard requesting that she and another be allowed to stay in Jotunheim for a few days. And the cherry? She wanted to be in Jotunheim on the day her letter arrived.

She had quite clearly stated that she fully intended on joining them for evening meal and then spending the following days with them as well.

“It’s as though she thinks she owns the place!” Laufey grumbled as Thrym read the letter.

“Well technically Asgard does own Jotunheim, we lost a war remember? However I do agree that she is being a bit intense.” Thrym eyed Laufey wearily as he waited for his brother to explode.

“I want Loki to have as little Asgardian contact as possible! I would be succeeding if it weren’t for that meddlesome woman!” Laufey snarled irritably.

Thrym burst out laughing. “You are only just feeling the power of a mother in law! Wait until the baby comes!”

Laufey shot Thrym a filthy look and Thrym frowned in concern. “What is it brother?”

“The baby isn’t likely to come anytime soon.”

Thrym hadn’t expected that. “Did you already test?”

“No but that doesn’t make it less true. Loki resisted me this morning; I was trying to butter him up so that he wouldn’t take the truth about our connection too badly. Now he probably won’t mate with me again for a while and his mother is also here tonight and for the next few days so he will never be without her.” Laufey sighed as he sat down heavily.

“You don’t think the potion worked?” Thrym asked quietly after a beat.

Laufey shook his head grimly. “He is not acting naturally for a pregnant frostfemme. He isn’t clinging to me or eating right or smelling right. He still smells like he is fertile.”

Thrym felt his heart tug as he watched Laufey’s disappointed face. He knew his brother was having trouble with Loki and he knew how hard it was for both of them. Thrym had been the last queens precious angel and they had a very strong bond. They had always spoken about everything and anything, it was the last queen who had taught Thrym how to treat his spouse with respect and kindness. Thryms mother had not willingly married their father and Thrym felt that after talking with her about the experience he could sympathise with Loki. On the other hand he could sympathise with Laufey because they were brothers and Laufey never held back when discussing Loki.

“You seemed to think he was pregnant yesterday.”

“I think I wanted to believe he was. I can smell his allure, he isn’t pregnant.” Laufey shook his head.

“The allure could just mean he is horny?” Thrym supplied hopefully. His heart sank when Laufey gave him a sad smile.

“No Thrym, that’s not how Loki is.” There was silence for a long time before Laufey shifted a blank piece of paper towards himself and began to write a reply to Frigga.

Thrym watched as his brother neatly scrawled an approval to the queen, inviting her to come and stay for three days. When Laufey finished writing he rolled up the letter and handed it to Thrym.

“Will you deliver this to the Bifrost site?”

“Of course brother. Just one thing? Don’t be angry with Loki for turning you away, please just try to wait for him. He will come around. And don’t give up on the possibility of a baby.”

Thrym left after Laufey gave a short nod in response. Left alone the king stared outside the window at his realm. Once so beautiful and full of life and joy, now desolate and broken by greed and hatred.

‘Oh Loki, if only you knew what hope you bring. What promise of a better future you bring.’

Laufey sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. ‘I’m going to have to mate him today, before his mother gets here, otherwise the results might be-’

Laufey couldn’t finish his thought. What would he do if Loki wasn’t pregnant? How would he stop himself from crying? How would he hide his disappointment? It was much harder being married than he had ever imagined and for once Laufey wished he had listened to his parents’ wisdom more often. He stood slowly and picked up Frigga’s letter, tucked it into his pocket and then made his way to the door. It was lunch hour and he needed to get to Loki. He barked an order at a guard to tell the kitchen to prepare food for the Aesir and then made his way up the stairs.

**********************************************************************************

When Laufey’s response returned Frigga had just finished packing and she and Lady Sigyns belongings were being taken to the Bifrost to be sent ahead. The queen took the letter and sat down with Sigyn and Odin to read it.

“Lady Frigga

I will welcome you for three days to my hall and no more, for Loki is going through a trying time and needs to be with his own people. As for your guest, that will be decided tomorrow. I warn you beforehand that any attempt to encourage Loki to harm anyone, including himself, or cause trouble will result in your permanent estrangement from him. If you must encourage something, then encourage him to experience his new life with an open mind.

Regards,

King Laufey”

Sigyn lowered the letter to her lap and stared at the allparents.

“Do you think he will really stop you from seeing Loki if you plan trouble with him?” Sigyn asked Frigga uncertainly.

“I will stop you if you encourage trouble from Loki.” Odin cut in before Frigga could speak and she turned to regard him in confusion. “Laufey must not be given reason to harm him, you would put him in danger if you encouraged him to escape.”

Frigga nodded mutely in understanding and Sigyn sigh grimly.

“When are we leaving?”

“An hour before evening meal, so we will have time alone with Loki.” Frigga answered

Sigyn nodded and left the room, she had something she wanted to do first. She rode out in the forest Loki so loved and stopped in a clearing, She dismounted her horse and began collecting the flowers that grew around her, Loki would appreciate them.

**********************************************************************************

Loki and Laufey had arrived at their room at exactly the same time and they had been sitting in silence for the last hour. Neither wanted to start the conversation both knew they had to have.

When they had finished eating Laufey brought up the courage to start talking.

“Loki? I want to say that I am sorry for lying to you and for how brusque I have been with you. I could be a much better husband and I know that, I would like to prove it to you. I have received a letter from your mother about her staying here for a short while and I have agreed for her to stay three days. There will be another who will stay for longer but how much longer depends on how you and she behave.” Laufey watched Lok for a response.

He felt his stomach twist as Loki’s face lit up. “You’re letting my mother stay?”

The excitement in Loki’s voice reminded Laufey of his ultimate goal; a happy husband. He smiled as Loki hopped off of his chair and began straightening the room up, all the while chattering excitedly about how much fun it would be to have his mother and friend around. Laufey stood slowly as Loki was neatening the bed covers and he approached slowly. Loki was still chattering when Laufey finally got behind him and gently dragged his nail down Loki’s side. Loki fell quiet instantly and Laufey steeled himself for an argument. Instead of arguing Loki reached behind himself with one hand and brought Laufey’s hand back to his side. Laufey held his hand against Loki’s smooth skin and waited for a sign from Loki.

Loki was thinking fast. Laufey was trying to initiate intimacy. If he wanted to mate Loki was sure his neck would have been nibbled first.

‘What do I do? He’s letting my mother stay with me for three days, I kind of owe him this right?’ Loki thought helplessly. He nibbled his lip as he drew Laufey’s hand to his side, he still didn’t want this but he couldn’t risk Laufey changing his mind about letting Frigga and Sigyn stay. Loki made sure to keep these thoughts to himself as he took a deep breath and climbed up to kneel on the bed with his back still to Laufey.

Laufey tentatively took a step closer to Loki with his hand still on Loki’s side. Loki reached his other hand back and drew Laufey’s free hand to his other side. Laufey felt his heart melt and a spark of hope flickered in his chest. Loki was inviting the intimacy for once! Loki gently guided Laufey’s hands to rub up and down his sides and his own nails scratched Laufey’s fingers rhythmically.

‘What do I do? He is letting me touch him like a husband, I don’t want to scare him off!’ Laufey thought uncertainly. He frowned thoughtfully as he tried to decide what to do, mate Loki or simply lie down and settle quietly with him for a while? He didn’t want to mate with Loki and push the boy away, baby steps were required here. Laufey took a deep breath as he moved onto the bed and knelt behind Loki. He gently kissed the back of Loki’s head and murmured into his ear.

“Let’s just lie down and settle for today? We don’t have to mate.”

Loki felt his breath hitch as relief flooded his chest. Laufey wouldn’t mate him! They would just lie together and be quiet like normal people did. Loki crawled up to the pillows and lay down before patting the space beside him. Laufey followed and they faced each other silently.

Laufey took the opportunity to hold Loki’s hand and examine the small fingers and delicate nails. Loki took the time to compare himself to Laufey.

‘He’s so much bigger than I am. Do I have that many markings?’ Loki looked down at himself and then back at Laufey.

‘Indeed you do, most of your markings are on your back.’

Loki jumped as Laufey’s voice came into his mind and he looked sharply up at the giants face.

‘I’m still upset about this.’ He told Laufey firmly.

‘I don’t expect anything less. I will make it up to you.’

Loki nodded and returned to his musings. He was tracing a particularly beautiful pattern on Laufey’s shoulder with his eyes and followed it down to the centre of the giants’ ribcage. The markings were raised he realised as he looked closer, they were like scars on the skin which had been purposely cut.

In a moment of thoughtlessness Loki reached out with one hand and touched the marking, tracing it with his finger to Laufey’s shoulder and then up his neck to his cheek. He froze when he found himself with his fingers on Laufey’s face and the kings understanding eyes gazing at him. He withdrew his hand slowly and held it in against his chest. He looked away from Laufey’s face in shame and instead fixed his eyes on the belt Laufey wore around his hips.

Laufey’s finger dipped under Loki’s chin and drew his face back up. “It’s alright, I don’t mind your curiosity. I can tell you have questions about the markings.”

“What are they for?” Loki mumbled.

“There is one that signifies which family you are from and the rest are erogenous zones and our bodies’ temperature system. The markings are mainly blood vessels which come close to the skin, this allows the blood going through our system to remain cold. When we are aroused blood flow increases and the markings do get marginally bigger which makes them sensitive to touch.” Laufey watched Loki closely as he took in the information.

Loki cringed suddenly and Laufey internally sighed. “I’m sorry, I won’t touch them again.” Loki told him quietly.

Laufey shook his head. “You will touch them again, when we mate you scratch my markings often.”

Laufey waited for a moment for that to sink in before he continued. “Also I want you to touch them again, outside of a mating. It doesn’t have to be sexual when the markings are touched, I didn’t become aroused just now.” Alright that wasn’t really true but this was about relaxing Loki.

“I still shouldn’t have touched them. I didn’t have your consent to just touch you like that.” Loki replied.

Laufey took his turn to cringe, that had been a backhanded way of telling Laufey that Loki didn’t approve of the non-consensual touching they had done. He felt bad for forcing Loki to mate, he really did, but there was no way to avoid it if they wanted a baby. He would make it up to Loki someday, they would be happy. For now the sun was setting and Laufey heard the Bifrost in the distance.

“Come you must bathe quickly.” He ushered Loki to the bathroom before calling a servant to clear their lunch dishes away.

‘Tonight will be long and tiresome.’

**********************************************************************************

Sigyn rushed the group of Aesir guards and royals to the gates of Laufey’s kingdom. They went through a village to get to the castle and she found herself fascinated by all she saw around her. There were Jotun who were adult Aesir height but much broader and she assumed these must be the children. They were playfully chasing each other and trying to mimic the guards by puffing up their chests and straightening their forms. Sigyn giggled as one child did a very accurate impersonation of Fandral, pretending to flick hair from his face and smear his lips with balm while batting his eye lashes at another Jotun child.

She turned her attention to the palace gates and followed queen Frigga inside. The grounds were not very large but they were sufficient for training soldiers and being alone. The palace itself was alighted by the moon which shone on the ice crystals within the solid ice walls.

In the throne room Laufey was seated on his throne and beside him on anther throne was Loki. Sigyn felt her stomach drop as she took in the azure beauty that was Loki. He still had his pitch black hair but now he was blue with swirling patterns and the occasional purple marking covering his body. He was dressed in a loin cloth which had a bit of material which covered his stomach and chest before going over his shoulder and joining his loin cloth at the back. He looked very fetching and Sigyn could see why Laufey wanted him so desperately. Compared to the other Jotuns Loki was an exotic beauty.

He grinned at her nervously and she grinned back enthusiastically, but before they could speak she had to address Laufey formally. Frigga led them all to bow to the king and queen of Jotunheim and she spoke first.

“King Laufey it is an honour to be accepted into your home. You have my thanks.” Frigga spoke calmly and respectfully, determined not to give Laufey any reason to turn them away.

Laufey acknowledged her but Loki failed to hear the what was said. He felt near tears as he took in Thor, his friends, Frigga and Sigyn! They had all come just to see him and protect him and help him. He couldn’t believe how much he was truly loved. He was often told how loved he was but he never knew how true it was. He couldn’t feel more validated and wanted than he did then. He wanted nothing more than to run into his mother’s arms and never let go. He wanted to hug and kiss Sigyn and Thor and he wanted to greet the other Aesir.

‘Mama’ He looked desperately at Laufey and pleaded with his eyes for the formalities to end.

The corner of Laufey’s lips twitched upwards briefly and he nodded calmly to Loki.

Loki wasted no time in jumping off of his throne and racing to Frigga’s open arms. He dove in against her and held tightly to her. He buried his face in her neck and inhaled the scent of flowers and sunshine and _mother._ He felt his heart settle for the first time in days as he took in all the familiar sensations and smells. He heard Laufey clear his throat in an attempt to gain his queens attention but Loki ignored him. He deserved to have some safety for just a few more minutes.

Laufey had apparently approached them for Frigga looked up and loosened her hold on Loki. Loki turned to look at Laufey and saw the kings understanding look, reassured that he wasn’t in trouble Loki turned and hugged Thor before being tackled by Sigyn.

“Loki! I’ve missed you so much. I am so sorry I wasn’t there for you.” She whispered in his ear.

Loki smiled and squeezed her tighter. “It’s alright, you’re here now.”

Laufey reached out and took Loki’s hand to lead them to the dining hall. A feast awaited them, Loki hadn’t known that Laufey would do such a thing, he knew Laufey wanted to pull him away from the Aesir.

‘Most people would rather die than be rude in their own homes.’ Laufey’s voice informed him and Loki smiled.

They sat down to eat in pleasant company, the guards from Asgard were joining the feast and a few of Jotunheims guards were joining too. Loki couldn’t speak to his mother here but he knew he had three days with her and that thrilled him. It was a short time but Loki knew it was worth it and he knew it was a sign of Laufey’s good will that Frigga was there. Loki looked at his husband nervously and shut his thought off from the giant.

‘I really do owe him, this is such an amazing thing for him to have done. Especially after everything I’ve done to him.’

The meal finished by midnight and Laufey insisted that everyone get some sleep, he stood by as Loki kissed his mother and brother good night and shared a hug with Sigyn again.

“I am so glad you’re all here” He told them. “We can talk tomorrow after everything?” Loki addressed the last part to Frigga and she gave him a warm smile.

“Of course my darling. Sweet dreams.”

Three Jotun guard came to lead them to their rooms and Loki followed Laufey up the stairs. He had one thing going through his mind and he was careful to keep it from Laufey.

‘Should I let him mate me for this? Maybe it’ll be an encouragement for him next time.’

Loki still hadn’t decided as Laufey guided him to the bed. He still hadn’t decided when Laufey undressed them both. He still had no decision when Laufey settled them both into the bed. When Laufey lay perfectly still, facing his queen, Loki made his decision. He couldn’t bear mating still and he didn’t want to mate before a pregnancy test so he did the one thing he could think of.

He reached out to Laufey’s navel and scratched his finger up one of Laufey’s markings. Laufey opened his eyes and frowned questioningly at Loki. Loki did the movement again and brought his other hand to trace the markings on the other side of Laufey’s torso. His finger nails were scratching the markings and he could see the difference as Laufey became more aroused. These were highly sensitive, Loki noticed as Laufey began moving his hips and gasping for breath. This was the warmest Loki had ever felt Laufey’s temperature and it stunned him.

Laufey groaned and panted his eyes screwed shut as Loki dragged both hands roughly down his chest. Loki felt the wetness before Laufey gave one final groan. Loki quietly settled back on his side of the bed and listened as Laufey caught his breath.

“Loki why-?”

“I wanted to.” Loki cut Laufey off before turning his back on the king.

Laufey didn’t move for a moment and then he moved in to spoon Loki and he settled one hand on Loki’s side. Loki felt a gentle kiss on his neck before he dozed off.

“Thank you Loki.”


	13. Chapter 13: Testing Testing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today I put down my 14 year old boerboel because he was suffering from kidney failure and hip problems. RIP sweet boy you will be missed by the pack and by me. This chapter is dedicated to him. <3

Chapter 13: Testing Testing

When Loki and Laufey woke the next morning they stared at each other in awkward silence. Neither knew what to say to the other about the night before but both knew they’d have to talk about it. Laufey moved first, reaching out to stroke Loki’s cheek softly. Loki sighed and put his hand over Laufey’s. They couldn’t dawdle for much longer, Loki’s family were joining them for breakfast and they would be arriving soon. Laufey sat up and withdrew his hand, he leaned down and kissed Loki’s cheek before getting out of bed. Loki watched Laufey until the king was safely shut on the other side of the bathroom doors.

Loki released a shuddering breath and raised his left arm to cover his eyes. He bit his lip and tried to keep his breathing even. His chest hurt from the effort of not panicking. He felt shame oozing from every pore of his being, he had whored himself to get his way. He had gone beyond just letting Laufey do as he pleased; he had made an effort to please Laufey. He had participated in writing his own death sentence. He couldn’t believe what had happened.

‘And why? There is no guarantee that things will continue to go my way. How could I have been so stupid?’  
‘Loki?’

Loki froze and cringed as Laufey came out of the bathroom with a concerned frown on his face.

‘What is the matter?’

Loki shook his head and sat up. He shouldn’t talk to Laufey, he hates the king. Of course he does; Laufey was holding him prisoner and torturing him, Laufey didn’t love him or care about him. The king did everything in his power to make Loki miserable. There was nothing that would convince Loki otherwise.

Laufey raised an eyebrow at Loki and pursed his lips. ‘Did I not invite your mother to stay here? Or your friend? Do not think so harshly of me Loki, I have a realm to protect. I know you haven’t had the best time here but it will get better. Go bath, we can talk tonight if you wish.’

Loki scowled and got out of bed, he stomped past Laufey and shut the bathroom doors behind himself. He climbed into the bath and sulked. How dare Laufey be so high and mighty? How dare he address Loki as though he were a child?! The king could be so careless when it came to other people’s needs. Loki washed angrily and stalled having to be alone with Laufey again.

Laufey dressed quietly while Loki was in the bathroom. He was mulling over what Loki had been thinking. Did he torture Loki? No. Did he hate Loki? No. Did he try to make Loki unhappy? No. Was he holding Loki prisoner? Well…..it was a matter of war so technically no but actually yes. Did he believe that Loki hated him? No. Laufey was beginning to see a change in Loki, very slow but still a change. He didn’t flinch so much when Laufey reached for him, he didn’t panic when Laufey made an advance. Slowly Loki was warming up to Laufey, the king would just have to be patient.

Loki walked out of the bathroom fully clothed just as there was a knock on the door. Frigga had arrived with Thor and Sigyn for breakfast and so there wasn’t time to talk with Loki. Laufey watched as Loki embraced his family and welcomed them in. Laufey helped them into their seats and took his own. Breakfast was bound to be awkward for Laufey but Loki seemed determined to focus on his mother before she left.

“So mother, how goes life at home?” Loki asked lightly, stressing the word home.

“Life goes on as normal for the most part, everyone misses you and your tricks. It isn’t the same without you.” Frigga smiled kindly at Loki. “A few children in the village are determined to take on your title as The Trickster, they keep planting paint bombs around the palace walls.”

Loki laughed softly. “Sounds like fun. Is it permanent paint?”

Out of the corner of his eye Loki saw Laufey cringe unhappily and hunch his shoulders unhappily.

“Indeed it is, the mages had a time removing the marks, never the less it was endearing. Your father didn’t even punish them.”

Loki’s jaw dropped. “No fair! I would have been punished for that!”

Frigga laughed fondly and petted his hand gently. “Never mind dear, I’m sure you’ll be able to test your fathers patience in the future.”

They resumed their eating in a content silence until Laufey spoke up.

“The healer will be here soon, are you ready?”

Loki looked up at Laufey’s concerned face and shrugged.

“Doesn’t matter does it? I’ll be checked whether I’m ready or not.”

Laufey pursed his lips and left the table. Loki watched as the king went out into the corridor to speak with the guards. Frigga was watching the exchange and she gave Loki a reproachful look when he caught her gaze.

“What?” he asked bitterly.

“You don’t have to be rude to him.” Sigyn said with a frown. “No matter what he does, you are a prince, be the bigger man……figuratively.”

Loki pushed his plate away with a sigh. “I don’t mean to be so sharp, but he irks me, I don’t want him to want to spend time with me.”

Laufey came back in with the healers and they all rose from the table.

“My queen,” the older healer bowed to Loki. “If you would please climb onto the bed? Make yourself comfortable and then we will begin the testing.”

‘This will be the shortest test you ever do, you’ll find this baby very fast.’

Loki nodded with confidence and locked these plans away in his mind so that Laufey would never find them. If the king ever found out Loki was faking pregnancy he would be furious, maybe even furious enough to lock Loki in the dungeons and use him as nothing more than a breeder.

Loki would have to play this safe. There was a lot he had to plan like hiding his menses from Laufey for ten months.

Loki didn’t want to think about what would happen if Laufey noticed Loki was menstrual.

For now he had bigger issues, Laufey and two healers were in the room preparing to asses Loki for pregnancy. Frigga held his hand reassuringly and Sigyn smiled at him encouragingly with Thor.

Loki subtly enchanted both healers and they examined him under his influence. It didn’t take much influence before the older one reached into him with seidr while the other took his vitals. The older healer grinned hugely at Laufey after a few minutes.

“He’s pregnant!” The older healer cheered and Laufey’s jaw dropped, he grabbed Loki up in a tight hug and danced around the room with him.

“Loki! You are pregnant! WE are pregnant! We’re going to have a baby!”

Loki felt a little guilty for doing this to Laufey but he saw no other way.

“You should be happy and proud of yourself.” Loki told Laufey finally “You have what you wanted.”

Laufey’s smiled fell a little and he frowned at Loki. The king knelt down in front of his consort and stroked his cheeks.

“Loki I know this isn’t what you wanted but I swear I will do the best I can to support you and help you as you grow our child within yourself.” Loki nodded slowly and Laufey drew him close for a hug.

“When is he due?” Laufey asked the healers.

“Oh almost exactly ten months, you must have conceived just the other day.”

Laufey grinned at Loki and kissed his consorts cheek.

“Stay here and rest, I must tell the courts and send word across the realms.”

Loki watched his husband go and quickly altered the memories of the healers so that once he ended his spell they would think that they found life within him.

The healers congratulated him and finally left. Loki couldn’t have been more grateful for the silence. Except he wasn’t alone, he leaned his forehead against the doors and shut his eyes for just a moment to get his wits. A gentle hand settled on his shoulder and Loki exhaled quietly.

“It’s alright my son, I’m here for you in any way you need me.” Frigga whispered to him as she turned him around and wrapped her arms around him.

As horrible as it was, Loki didn’t feel that telling his mother the truth would be a good idea. She and Thor would have to remain unaware for the time being, until Loki could figure out how to escape before the ten months were up. Sigyn could help him but lying to his mother was wrong and Loki found his heart sinking as he realised he’d have to tell her. Maybe after she coddled and kissed and cooed over him.

**********************************************************************************

Laufey raced into the throne room with a huge grin on his face, his advisors had been waiting for him to deliver news of Loki’s condition and upon seeing Laufey’s smile they all cheered. Laufey was bombarded with congratulations and toasts to his and Loki’s health.

“To the heir! To peace in the realm! To King Laufey! To Queen Loki! To a happy issue!” they cheered as the drink was shared around.

Laufey couldn’t wipe he grin off of his face because he was so happy. It was livening to see his people smiling and celebrating after so many years of hardship. They deserved to be happy and Laufey was glad to have made them happy. There was only one person he couldn’t please.

Loki had seemed so lifeless and broken in comparison to the councilmen who danced before their king. He had spoken a very hollow congratulations and Laufey had done little to comfort or reassure his queen.

He shifted uncomfortably. He should have been kinder to Loki when they heard the result of the test, he shouldn’t have been so enthusiastic. Loki was probably upset and lonely in their chambers wishing that someone would shine a bright light on his future. Laufey felt his shoulders droop a little and his stomach sink as he realised he hadn’t thanked Loki or told him how appreciated he was. Loki needed the reassurance, without it he would start feeling resentful and Laufey didn’t want that.

‘Happy wife, good life.’

He waved his farewell to his council and bade them to spread the word across Jotunheim. He left for his study and retrieved the correct letters. He handed the runner two letters in total; one for Odin and one for Alfheim. The letters invited the rulers to join the Jotnar the following day in the celebration of Loki’s pregnancy and invited only goodwill and friendship. Hopefully the Elves wouldn’t be too upset.

**********************************************************************************

“My king? What does it say?” Prince Feiorn asked quietly as he observed his father’s unhappy face.

“The Asgardian prince bears Laufey’s child, we have lost our claim to war. They invite us to celebrate tomorrow night and foster friendship between our realms. We have been welcomed to stay until the following day to discuss trade and other mutually beneficial bonds.” The king grumbled through his teeth.

Feiorn wasn’t fazed, he hadn’t been thrilled on getting married but he had heard that Loki was the most beautiful royal male in the realms and he had to have him. “We are going to have to go. Might as well get something out of this.”

“That isn’t what troubles me. Fertile or not even Jotun do not conceive so fast this easily. I am suspicious and I doubt the truth of Laufey’s words.”

Feiorn frowned. “You think Laufey is lying about the pregnancy?”

“Certainly. There is no way to prove it short of demanding that our healers check Loki. That cannot be done however because it would be a serious insult to Laufey’s dignity and he could well start a fresh war.”

Feiorn sighed, politics were so complicated. All he wanted was to marry a beautiful, person raise a family and not have to worry about anything. He knew he’d be the one taking over the throne but still, he wanted love and passion. His father had agreed to let him petition for Loki’s hand and even negotiated with Odin on trade and Loki’s dowry and Morning After gift. Feiorn was looking forward to meeting Loki and courting him, marriage could wait a short while.

Now he stood no chance however, Loki was bound to Laufey by a child and the only way Loki could be his was if the child died before it was developed in the womb. Feiorn shuddered he’d seen women beaten in other realms until they miscarried, it was a very unpleasant sight and he wouldn’t wish the fate on anyone. His father would probably order it on Loki if given the chance.

“I shall reply to king Laufey and see you in the morn father.” He said quietly with a bow before turning and leaving his father behind.

**********************************************************************************

Odin sat on the throne with his head bowed and a letter loosely grasped in his hand. He was trying to come to terms with what he’d read, Loki was pregnant. His child was expecting the child of the greatest foe Odin had ever faced. Loki was with child by Laufey. It was almost too much to wrap his head around. Loki was so young and sweet, he didn’t need this now.

Odin’s heart was heavy as he sighed and dictated to his scribe how to reply. He had been invited to celebrate the following night and he fully intended on going and bringing Eir with him. She was familiar to Loki and would be a great asset during Loki’s pregnancy. He sent a guard to inform her of her duty in Jotunheim and then he slowly made his way to his chambers.

He sat on his bed and ran his fingers across the covers thoughtfully. Loki had picked the material, he loved the feel of silk. Odin had been using silk on his bed since Loki had confessed his preference as a very small child. Odin smiled as he remembered that night.

*Flashback starts*

Lightning ripped across the sky and thunder boomed angrily. A storm raged across Asgard and in the darkened corridors tiny feet padded loudly and a small figure weaved behind statues and guards as the lightning continued to strike the ground. Tiny fingers stretched and the small figure stood on its toes as it reached for the big golden door handle to the kings chambers. Jumping up twice the small fingers caught the handle and pulled down on it. The figure padded quietly towards the bed and pulled himself up onto it. He stared at the sleeping occupant uncertainly for a moment, trying to decide if he should wake the older man. He was just about to abandon his plan and go back to his own bed when lightning and thunder hit simultaneously and he screamed in fright.

Odin sat bolt upright in the bed and looked around at Loki. “What are you doing here?” he asked kindly as a sobbing Loki crawled pitifully into the basket Odin’s crossed legs made under the blanket.

“Lightning bad.” The four year old whispered to his father.

“Oh Loki, it is just a storm, nothing to fear. Come under the blanket and sleep.” Odin guided Loki under the blankets and wrapped his arms around the boy comfortingly.

He smiled when he felt Loki bury his face against his father’s chest. Thor had never been so affectionate, he didn’t like being held, he would rather be off playing and enjoying himself. It was nice that Loki was always happy to cuddle and openly tell his parents that he loved them. Loki was so kind and gentle, even at his young age he was the most compassionate and fragile being Odin had ever encountered.

Loki kept squirming now and Odin frowned in confusion. “What are you doing child?”

Loki blinked up at him with big green eyes. “Mother’s blankets are nicer. Yours are all stiff and scratchy.”

Odin absentmindedly touched the satin, it was stiff and a little scratchy but not too bad.

“Mothers are silky and soft and float over you, it’s very easy to sleep in mothers bed.” Loki told him with a smile.

Odin smiled back. “Well perhaps I shall have new blankets made then, if you are going to insist on sleeping here whenever there’s trouble.”

Loki giggled and settled closely against Odin. “Love you ada.”

“Love you too my son.” Odin kissed Loki’s forehead and stroked his back until Loki’s eyes drooped closed and he fell asleep.

*Flashback ends*

It would be years before Loki would stop coming to his fathers bed during storms. When he began to mature Odin had told him that it was time for him to stand on his own feet. Of course Loki turned to Frigga’s bed instead, much to the chagrin of Odin.

“Oh Loki, maybe I should have let you come to me when you were frightened, no matter how old you were getting. Maybe none of this would have happened if you’d felt you could come to me.” He murmured as he traced the thread or the silk.

Standing he let his feet take him to the door and he told one of the guards to rouse the seamstress. He needed a gift to honour Loki’s pregnancy.

**********************************************************************************

When Laufey returned to the royal chambers he found Loki already fast asleep and the servants clearing up the table where Loki and his family had shared dinner.

He smiled as he looked down at Loki, his beautiful queen, soon to be rounded with child. He couldn’t wait to have a bump he could stroke and talk to and kiss. He had waited a long time for Loki to come along so he could have children. Now that there was one on the way he could hardly contain his excitement. The servants had left during his thoughts and he looked hopefully at Loki. It would be nice to celebrate privately with Loki but Laufey knew his queen needed to rest. Loki wouldn’t be doing much for the next ten months.

Laufey went to his side of the bed and removed his loin cloth, he dropped it to the floor and crawled in under the covers. He scooted across to spoon Loki and smiled when Loki mumbled something softly in his sleep. He set a hand against Loki’s flat belly and kissed Loki’s head.

‘I will take such good care of you both. I know things seem bleak to you, but…I am in love with you and I will do right by you in everything. I swear this to you Loki.’


	14. Chapter 14: Dancing Circles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guess what; I finished this story on my laptop right? We had a massive lightning storm while I was out and everything that was on my laptop is gone! So I now have to rewrite fricking everything! :( I am sad. I had like nine chapters for all my other stories finished and waiting to be uploaded......

Chapter 14: Dancing Circles

Loki had a very uneventful morning. Laufey had been up before him and the king had organized Loki’s favourite Asgardian foods to be made. Loki sighed as he spotted the many flowers scattered in ice vases around the room. Laufey was going to be insufferable now that he thought his queen was with child. Loki slowly started to rise from the bed and Laufey rushed over to help him. Loki gave him a foul look and stalked to the table of foods.

He sat down heavily in his chair and watched Laufey serve them both some of the food.

“Where is my mother?” Loki asked in a clipped tone.

Laufey smiled patiently at him and pet his shoulder lightly. “I thought you and I should have some time together today. I have cancelled my morning arrangements and I am ready to do whatever you feel like doing.”

“Anything?”

Laufey frowned a little. “Within reason.”

Loki stared at his plate and thought for a moment. “I want to go outside the palace.”

Loki expected Laufey to refuse but the king nodded agreeably. “That is well, I have wanted to show you the capitol but I never knew when the right time was.”

“Can my mother come?” Loki asked innocently, he wanted to speak to Frigga before her time in Jotunheim was up.

Laufey looked strangely at Loki and shook his head briefly. “This day is for you and I, we are going to use the time to get to know each other.”

Loki scowled at his plate and pushed his food around. It was pancakes with butter and syrup spread over the tops; his favourite breakfast food by far. He needed to see Frigga, she was going home the next night and he hadn’t told her that he had fooled the healers.

‘Maybe if I give him incentive….’

Loki bit his lip nervously and sat up a little straighter at the thought. He looked at Laufey from under his lashes. The king seemed cheery enough that he wouldn’t question Loki’s behaviour. He swallowed hard and slid from his chair to the ground. Laufey watched his queen approach with apprehension. Was this going to be one of the fatal mood swings Thrym had told him about? Perhaps he should just let Frigga along with them.

“Alright alright!” he said just as Loki reached his hands out to touch Laufey’s thigh. “Frigga may come with, but I want some of your attention. We have things to talk about.”

Loki stopped and stared at him in surprise. “Just like that? You change your mind just like that?” the boy asked disbelievingly.

Laufey shifted uncertainly. “You were coming over here to give me a piece of your mind because I told you that Frigga couldn’t join us, weren’t you?”

Loki blinked and then seriously nodded his head. “Yes that is exactly what I was going to do. Just as well you gave in.” He thought about returning back to his seat but seeing the unhappy look on Laufey’s face he decided against it.

‘Reward good behaviour Loki. Reward good behaviour.’

He climbed up onto Laufey’s lap and lay against the king’s chest. Laufey wrapped his arms around Loki and nuzzled his queens hair. “Open your mind to me Loki?”

“Why?” Loki asked suspiciously.

“I want to know how you feel.”  
“I could always just tell you.”  
“It’s not the same.”  
“….”  
“Loki? Please.”  
“I’m not comfortable with that. I am still upset that you used such an intimate thing against me.”

Laufey looked properly chastised and he kissed Loki’s cheek kindly. “I am sorry, you don’t have to do anything. I understand your reasons.”

Loki nodded and leaned forward to pull a green leaf from Laufey’s plate. He recognised it from Asgard, Frigga had brought various foods with her, it was one usually served with bean sprouts and small tomatoes. “This one is nice,” he told Laufey. “Its sweet taste cancels the bitterness of the small tomatoes.”

Laufey eyed the green leaf wearily, the Jotun lived off of meat, fruit and potatoes mostly. The leafy green foliage of Asgard was a new food but it was one thing   
Laufey decided to include in his trade with Asgard. If it made Loki happy then Laufey would discuss with Odin. Perhaps this leaf was grown in a great quantity and the Aesir king would not mind parting with some of it each moon. Laufey frowned in concern, he never liked trading with food and other necessities as was often a requirement if you wanted food from another realm, food was a scarcity in Jotunheim and thus closely monitored.

Loki offered the leaf to Laufey and watched him expectantly. Laufey swallowed hard and opened his mouth so that Loki could feed him some of the leaf. He chewed slowly and paid close attention to the taste. The leave was easily broken up by his bigger teeth, part of the reason fruit and meat were preferred by the Jotnar, but it did indeed leave a sweet taste on his tongue. He swallowed and nodded at Loki uncertainly.

“It is……..sweet.” he compromised on his answer, while he didn’t like the leaf he wasn’t going to say so.

Loki smiled and looked away from Laufey. The king reached past Loki and pulled his queen’s plate closer. “Eat, we have a long day ahead.”

Loki nodded and began to eat his pancakes with gusto while Laufey spooned the meat of a native animal into his own mouth.

‘Yes….home food is always better……’ he thought with a smile.

It didn’t take long for them to finish their meal. Loki was in a rush to find Frigga and go exploring. He needed to figure out how to get Laufey to leave him with Frigga long enough for him to confess to his plot.

They found Frigga as she was climbing up the stairs to their chambers. She had a red flush to her cheeks from the cold and she was tightly bundled in fur clothing. Laufey almost insisted that she remain in the palace but Loki invited her along before the king could even open his mouth. Frigga agreeably started to walk down with Loki.

Laufey sulked as he walked behind the two chattering queens, he had been momentarily forgotten by his wife and it was bugging him more than it should have. 

Loki was thanking Frigga for bringing the Aesir food and explaining the Jotun diet…..when Laufey smelt it.

A familiar sweet smell that got his blood hot and flowing fast. ‘An allure?’

He frowned in confusion. He shouldn’t smell anything of the sort now that Loki was proven to be pregnant. A voice niggled in the back of his head that he was wrong. ‘Why not Loki? An allure means a frostfemme wants to mate, not that they aren’t pregnant…..it’s just more common to smell it when they aren’t pregnant.’

Laufey knew this to be true but still couldn’t fathom it. Loki hadn’t shown any signs since the night before last that he was in any way interested in Laufey’s attentions. ‘I suppose it could be an unconscious thing as it usually is. Loki doesn’t even know much about it except that it exists.’

He took a deep sniff and tried to pinpoint it. No use, it was too faint, if it was Loki then it was just beginning to surface. Laufey sighed as he realised he’d have to wait until later to have a good sniff of Loki. Frigga may question his sanity if he grabbed Loki and started sniffing him all over. No that would not make a good impression on his mother in-law, better wait until evening.

At the foot of the stair case they found Thor and Sigyn with her servants, all trying to decide how to spend their day. Loki grinned and gave each and every one a huge and friendly greeting, even the servants who he greeted by name. Laufey watched the exchange apprehensively, he had a feeling that this conversation would go badly for him.

“We are going to the capitol, I’m sure it won’t be a problem for you to accompany us?” This question was directed at Laufey by Loki.

The younger male looked up hopefully at Laufey and the king internally sighed. How had this gone from a day for the two of them to a day for a whole family? 

Another look at Loki’s face and Laufey knew he would give in, he was certainly unhappy about it but he would do anything to make Loki happy.

Laufey nodded his assent and strode past Loki and his family towards the giant castle doors. The guards pushed the doors open and Laufey stood waiting for the Aesir to catch up with him. A soft touch to his hand drew him from his jealous thoughts and he looked down at Loki. The younger male smiled at him sheepishly.

“I’m sorry I know you wanted this day for us but I can hardly turn my family away.”

Laufey wanted to snap at Loki and chase his Aesir family out of Jotunheim for good. The mention of the others as Loki’s family had stung and reminded Laufey that all was not well in his marriage. Loki still wasn’t settled and happy.

‘He is indomitable and will not settle until forced. Loki….I am your family now, we have a baby coming. We are making our own family. Why can’t you see that and be happy?’ Laufey was thinking to himself while Loki waited to be addressed.

Loki cleared his throat and Laufey came out of his stupor. “It is alright, next time we will sneak out.” He said in an attempt to lighten Loki’s mood as well as his own.

Loki gave a small smile and they led the other Aesir out of the palace and onto the grounds. Past the gate of the grounds was the capitol Utgard. The Jotnar were all up and about for the day, merchants had their stalls and shops set up and were busy pedalling their wares. The children were playing with the snow and mud. 

Everyone bowed and smiled at the king and queen when they saw their royal couple walk past.

They stopped at various stalls to look at the wares. There was jewellery made from crystals, various fruits, weapons, clothes and there were lots of drinks. The sellers kept huge casks of ale and other traditional drinks to sell to the barmen and to people who simply liked drink. All through the trip Laufey introduced them to certain salesmen and explained that they supplied the palace with whatever the wares were. Loki found it interesting to meet other Jotnar at first, but when he started noticing their eyes drifting towards his flat belly and one even asked if they might feel his belly he became very broody and frustrated.

Loki was deep in thought while Laufey made an effort to smile and converse with the locals. He had heard Laufey’s thought, and it disturbed him. How could one be forced into settling? Was Laufey really so obsessed about having a family with Loki that he expected Loki to totally forget the people he grew up with? Did he really expect Loki to be happy after everything that had happened? How dare he make such demands?

Loki felt his breathing become shallow and his head throbbed, everything seemed louder and brighter suddenly and his chest clenched tightly. Would he be strong enough to see the farce he had started through to the end? Would he be sane at the end of this? He felt his breath hitch and his cheeks felt hot, there was a burning in his stomach threatening to expel his breakfast.

Frigga squeezed Loki’s hand suddenly and caught his attention. “Loki dear are you alright?” she asked with a concerned frown.

Immediately Laufey turned Loki so he could see his queens face. His eyes widened in concern as he took in Loki’s pale Jotun face and wide tearful eyes. Loki’s breathing kept hitching and he would soon be hyperventilating if Laufey didn’t do something. He took Loki’s hand and led him to a nearby bar to sit for a while.

“Just sit quietly, whatever it is I am sure it will pass.” He told Loki reassuringly before flagging down the bar man. “Please bring warm refreshments for us all.”

The Jotun barman walked away and Laufey sat beside Loki. Frigga was on his other side and Sigyn was with Thor and her servants at the bar waiting for the drinks. Loki leaned against Frigga and closed his eyes for a moment. His anxiety had overwhelmed him and now he was feeling tired and exposed. He felt his anxiety rising again and turned to hide his face against his mother’s neck. He just needed to not see or hear anything. He just needed to escape the judging and inquisitive eyes that followed him and gazed transfixed at his belly. Just one minute was all he wanted, just one minute to be a child and hide behind his mother from all the evils of the world.

Even that minute was denied him. Laufey placed a hand on his back and rubbed gently. Loki felt violated by the simple touch, he was being calmed by his mother, Laufey had no right to touch him.

“You are very warm Loki. Perhaps it would be best that we return to the palace.” Laufey said quietly to Loki. He felt concern as he noticed the allure again when he leant closer to speak to Loki, the heat of Loki’s skin and the allure being on his skin made it official. It was Loki who was leaving such a delectable scent.

Loki turned and scowled nastily at him. “I’m not weak. Leave me alone.” Then he turned and cuddled back against his mother.

“I never said you were.” Laufey murmured as Thor and the others returned with drinks. He kept an eye on Loki while everyone settled.

“The barman had a little trouble finding small enough mugs for us to drink out of.” Sigyn said sheepishly. She smiled across the table at Loki. “Do you feel better Loki?”

Loki took a deep breath before straightening up and nodding. He accepted his drink gracefully and took a sip. It was hot and had a faint butter taste; there was cinnamon and syrup in it for certain. It wasn’t the worst thing he had ever had though, and he took his time drinking it.

“What is this drink?” asked Thor curiously.

“It is Lases, made from molasses and hot water. It is balanced by the cinnamon and at the palace we put cream on top.” Laufey answered simply, he looked at   
Thor with his own question. “You don’t have anything similar in Asgard?”

It was Loki who answered. “We have tea, it’s made the same way except we use herbs instead of molasses.”

Laufey looked at Loki and nodded in understanding. “So it is for medicinal purposes in Asgard?”

“Not always but sometimes. There are teas for helping the drinker heal or sleep but usually they just taste nice. What about the Lases is it medicinal?” Sigyn piped in.

Laufey shook his head. “No, it is used to warm us and if a child is sick the Lases helps to rehydrate them.”

“But molasses makes you thirsty, it would dehydrate you.” The slave, Laufey recalled the name Kari, said with a confused frown.

“It does make you thirsty, so the children want to drink more water when they have it, whereas usually if they are sick they don’t want the water.” Laufey shrugged his shoulders as though it were obvious.

Kari made an ‘oh’ face and resumed drinking. They finished their drinks without more conversation.

“Are you well?” Laufey asked Loki who nodded his answer.

The king stood and went to pay the barman for the service. While Laufey was out of earshot Loki hissed into Frigga’s ear.

“I need to tell you something urgently, I’ll find a way for us to be alone later but it is crucial, it’s about yesterday.”

Frigga frowned seriously and Loki could tell she wanted to ask him what he meant but a shadow loomed over him suddenly and Laufey was standing there offering his hand. Loki stood and took Laufey’s hand miserably and they proceeded to lead the way back to the palace.

Upon arrival at the palace Laufey leaned down to hug Loki, intent of getting another sniff of his mate before he had to see to the last of the celebration preparations. Loki smelt amazing even if it was very faint, Laufey felt his blood rush and he skin heat up as he took a deep breath. He withdrew finally and said his farewells.

“I will see you when I come to change for the celebration, make sure you are ready by then.” He told Loki before walking away.

Loki smiled in relief at Frigga, he wouldn’t need some scheme to get her alone, and he had thought Laufey would insist on spending the whole day with him. The two of them began walking towards the stairs with the Sigyn and Thor following.

When they arrived in the royal chambers Frigga turned to him immediately. “Well? What do you have to tell me?”

Loki could see worry in her eyes and knew she suspected him. When she looked away from him with a pained expression he knew that she had worked out the general idea.

“How did you do it?”

He sighed and gestured that she should sit on the bed. “Magic of course.”

“I don’t understand what is happening?” Thor asked, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion and his mouth open in wonderment.

Before Loki could speak Sigyn had gasped. “You aren’t really pregnant!”

Thor’s head whipped back and forth between Sigyn and Loki. “What? How is that possible? Surely it is obvious if you are pregnant?”

Frigga shook her head and accepted a drink from Sigyn. “Not so early in the pregnancy, at least not with Aesir women. It may be different for the Jotnar….you had best find out all there is to know about pregnancy from Laufey if you have any hope of pulling this off.” She eyed Loki seriously.

He nodded and wrapped his arms around his knees. “I couldn’t think of anything else.” He whispered.

Thor and Sigyn awkwardly walked a little distance away so that Frigga could talk to Loki.

“He just wouldn’t stop touching me. I just wanted to make him stop.” He whispered further, his voice was becoming hoarse and strained.

Frigga shushed him kindly. “I know how you feel Loki, and I know how to help you, all I ask is that you cooperate with me. I need your full trust if you want to come home.”

“It’s no use,” he said monotonously. “He will never let me go home, he wants to keep me here, and he will find some excuse to stop me.” Loki felt his anxiety rising with the bile in his throat and he choked on a sob.

Frigga shook her head and tried desperately to sooth him. “Loki, Laufey will be up here at any time now, you cannot be crying when he returns.”

Loki tried and failed to speak and in the end stopped trying entirely and just let himself cry on Frigga’s shoulder.

“I know.” She whispered as she carded her fingers through his hair. “It is so difficult but you are so brave and so strong, you will get through this just fine.”

Loki sniffled and allowed Frigga to press him into sitting upright. Thor and Sigyn approached and gave him comforting smiles. Thor sat behind Loki on the bed and slung an arm around him in a hug.

“We are with you all the way. What do you need us to do?”

Loki took a deep breath to prepare himself. “I need you to play along with my pregnancy, no one may know that I am not really pregnant. I need you to keep   
Laufey occupied as much as possible so that I can figure out how to break the bonding between us. If he is free he will be beside me and I will not be able to break the bond.”

Thor nodded and Sigyn clasped Loki’s hand comfortingly. “What will we do tonight? What if the other king wants his healers to check you?”

Loki looked grimly at Sigyn. “I am counting on the fact that it would be poor taste to request such a thing.”

The door opened before anyone could speak again. Laufey entered and surveyed the startled faces.

“What are you talking about that you all look so serious?” he asked suspiciously.

Frigga hopped off of the bed with a scoff and gentle laugh. “Oh just womanly things, I am advising Loki on healthy eating through his pregnancy, teaching the babe to read, lullabies, siblings, and of course his womanly nature which he has noticed the absence of. No need to be so concerned Laufey King. Are you here to prepare yourself for the feast? I am afraid we kept Loki from his own preparations, we will leave you to change.”

Laufey didn’t manage to get a word in and he watched flabbergasted as Frigga kissed Loki’s cheek in farewell and shooed the other two out of the room ahead of her. He blinked when the door snapped shut behind the bubbly Aesir queen and he looked at Loki.

Loki shifted nervously on the bed when Laufey’s gaze landed on his face and followed the stains of his tears. “I’m going to go bath.” He mumbled and went to the bathing room as fast as he could.

Laufey had followed him and Loki realised this a moment too late. Laufey was in the bath with Loki held against his chest. Loki squirmed and complained loudly but Laufey didn’t let go.

“Laufey-mmmfph-let go! What are you-?” Loki gasped unhappily as one of Laufeys hands wandered towards his buttocks.

“I have been thinking Loki, you are now pregnant and we have all the time in the world to take our time in our romance. I think we should remain intimate. I know what I said before but hear me out; I noticed an allure earlier and I think it is coming from you.” Laufey told him firmly and he eased his hold. “How do you feel knowing that you are having an allure? Do you remember what I said about the allure?”

Loki frowned, all he could remember was that it made Laufey especially active.

“It is released when a frostfemme is fertile and wants to be impregnated.” Laufey murmured.

Loki froze in horror, Laufey knew! Laufey had proof that Loki was not pregnant!

‘Oh no! How am I going to get out of this?!’

“L-l-laufey I c-can explain everything I-I just I had to-I couldn’t bear it I had no choice-” Loki stammered his way through the sentence.

“No! No need to explain yourself my love.” Laufey hurried to reassure him. “I understand.”  
Loki frowned in confusion. “You do?!”

“Yes, I should have expected this from you eventually; I just didn’t think it would happen so soon.” Laufey rubbed his flanks kindly and gave him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry we will attend to this when the celebration is over, unless you need me to attend to it now?”

Loki’s jaw dropped and he shook his head hurriedly. “No it’s fine! I’m fine!”

“Loki….it is alright, don’t be shy with me, you can ask me for anything you want; you decide what we do tonight alright? Anything you feel comfortable with and no more.” Laufey swore with a pleased smile on his face.

Loki blinked I confusion at Laufey and nodded slowly while lifting himself up. “Alright….” He said slowly. “I will let you know about anything that comes to mind?”

Laufey beamed and nodded enthusiastically. He sat upright and put Loki between his legs. He massaged soap into Loki’s hair and washed his body carefully. All the while Loki stared at the rim of the tub and frowned in confusion.

‘What is going on?’

He was sure that Laufey ought to be angry with him for lying about the pregnancy. Maybe the king really didn’t care so long as the elves thought there was an heir on the way. Or this could be a trick. Loki snapped out of his stupor when he realised he was on the bed and Laufey was drying him carefully.

The king smiled. “I think we need to attend to this now at least in part; release some of the strain.”

Loki frowned and opened his mouth to ask what Laufey meant but the king climbed on top of him and dragged a nail over his right hip. Loki groaned quietly and blinked in horror when he realised what had just happened. Laufey was encouraged and he scratched and rubbed carefully over all of Loki’s markings before slipping on fingers between Loki’s legs to feel the wetness that grew there.

Loki gasped and sat bolt upright. “No! I don’t want that!” he squeaked out in his panic.

Laufey looked abashed and nodded acceptingly. “Alright, I hope I’ve eased some of your discomfort at least?”

Loki nodded absent minded as he pulled on his loincloth and jewellery. Laufey dressed quickly and together they went down to the feast.

When they arrived they were greeted by the Aesir, Elves and Jotnar lords and ladies, kings and queens and princes and princesses. Loki blushed as they bowed before him and he followed Laufey up to the thrones. He took his seat and Laufey took his own, with a simple gesture Laufey invited the party to commence. Loki was still at a loss over what to do as he sat watching the nobility dance and socialise.

‘What happens now?’ he wondered wearily and Laufey turned to look at him in confusion.

‘What do you mean?’  
‘I-I just mean….what do we do now? Do we stay here for the whole time?’  
‘No we stay here until we have been presented with gifts for our offspring, then we move on into the dining hall where we break bread with these people.’  
‘Oh….’

Laufey turned his attention back to the celebration and Loki followed his lead.

‘That was a close one.’


	15. Celebrate Good Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had a lot of excited readers recently after I made my return last month with Supernatural stories. Many of you have been thrilled to see me and some of you have been angry that I was gone. In march after I last posted on the site I went through a bad experience at the hands of someone I trusted. I got very low and didn't want to do anything besides lie in bed sleeping. I got set up with my parents in July, got some support and I've gotten a good job to go to every day. I've been recovering and cleaning myself up the past few months and recently it was suggested that I return to writing as an outlet. The writing has been slow, I've battled with a lot of the more traumatic scenes but I am pushing on. I was really not keen to come back to this story because it is now difficult for me to write the dark scenes that this story calls for but it's part of my moving on process and I will do my absolute best to stick it out. I'm really sorry for leaving everyone in the dark for a year and I hope the return makes up for it.

Loki sat anxiously waiting for the evening to be over. He had been sitting on his throne beside Laufey watching the guests get settled in for the past hour. He sighed as Laufey reached over and placed a hand on his thigh in an attempt to soothe him. It didn’t help one bit, it only made things worse.

‘What is happening? Why isn’t he furious?!’ Loki thought crossly.

All he wanted was to run off and find Frigga but they had to wait until all the formal work was out of the way. Loki huffed and slouched a bit in his chair; trying to become invisible.

He perked up when Laufey removed his hand from Loki’s thigh and sat up straighter. Loki followed suit and felt relief as the elven king approached the throne.

“King Ellwyn, it has been too long, Loki and I welcome you to our kingdom with only friendship in our hearts.” Laufey had a great voice for these showy announcements.

Ellwyn bowed low and smiled up at them.

“King Laufey of Jotunheim, my kin and I are honoured to be in your kingdom after so many years. We have come to celebrate the nes of an issue I hear?”

Laufey smiled and placed a hand on Loki’s thigh again. “That is correct, Loki is with child by me.”

The room tittered with excitement, no one could get over the good news it seemed. Loki rolled his eyes and caught sight of Frigga giving him a look for it. He gave her his cheekiest smile before focusing on the kings.

“In honour of this auspicious event I present to you and your Queen a gift.” Ellwyn took a step back to allow his guards to bring forth a box. They opened it and Loki frowned wearily.

Shining gems and precious metals gleaned inside the box and Loki watched cautiously as Ellwyn lifted a sparkling item from within. A small silver stick with bells and emerald jewels at the top. Ellwyn held it up so all could see.

“This rattle was made by my forebears. It has the power to lull a child while only being audible to the child and one who bears a child.”

Loki couldn’t keep the awe off of his face; it was useful to have a noisy toy that only the kid could hear.

“We thank you for this gift, I am certain we will be most relieved to have a silent toy for our babe.” Laufey told Ellwyn calmly.

Ellwyn bowed low and backed away while Laufey’s guards moved the box out of the room.

Odin walked up next with a similar box and Loki felt dread at what could be inside.

“I believe congratulations are in order Laufey King.” Odin bowed slightly. “I have brought a gift for your babe.” He opened the box and withdrew a shimmering material.

Loki gasped as he recognised the material and he smiled at Odin; his father had remembered.

The material was one Loki had always loved but rarely been able to acquire. It was soft as air and willowy as water. Silk. Loki adored the stuff, and he smiled as he saw the runes of protection and safety embroidered into the edges. Odin unraveled it to reveal a soft white fur within; probably native to Jotunheim from the time when the two lands traded goods. Loki beamed, it would keep his baby so nice and warm and it looked big enough that he may even fit inside it alongside the babe.

Loki shook himself in horror: What was he thinking?! He didn’t have a babe!

Laufey was speaking again and Loki struggled to tune into his words.

“-very much for these gifts, Loki and I wish you and yours joy and prosperity.” Laufey rose. “Now I believe it is time to assemble in the dining hall for the feast.”

Laufey offered Loki a hand and Loki took it shakily. The two of them led their guests into the dining hall for the feast and dancing.

There were eight tables set parallel to each other for the guests and one long table perpendicular to them for the royals and other high society individuals.

Loki sat beside Laufey at the main table and smiled in relief when Frigga sat beside him; obstinately making Odin sit where she had been told to while she took his seat.

Laufey clasped his hand cheerily and Loki gave him a filthy look.

Laufey didn’t even care when Loki pulled his hand away, he’d heard Loki thinking about snuggling with their baby and he was chuffed. It seemed that Loki was settling in nicely. Laufey talked politics and trade with the other kings and they discussed the state of the realms. It was only when a large portion of their guests had been dancing for some time that Laufey noticed Loki seemed to be growing tired beside him.

He stood to his feet and gestured for quiet. “Loki and I would like to thank you all for your attendance at this celebration. It means very much to us that you would join us in celebrating the newest chapter in our lives together. The night is young and I bade you, enjoy the festivities as long as you wish, Loki and I will be retiring now as our babe needs our attention. I bid you all a good night.”

“We will accompany you, it seems our time here is done but we have enjoyed your hospitality, Laufey King.” Ellwyn said calmly with a tight smile.

Odin nodded his agreement and he stood with Frigga.

The crowd cheered and continued their dancing. Laufey offered Loki his hand and Loki silently accepted. They walked hand in hand out of the room, Loki casting one last glance back at Frigga.

They accompanied the foreign kings, prince and Frigga to the palace gates where they exchanged sad and not very sad goodbyes. Loki watched, crestfallen, as Frigga and Odin rode off to the bifrost site; leaving him behind.

“Come Loki.” Laufey grasped his hand and led him back into the palace and up the stairway to their rooms.

Loki went straight to their bed and collapsed in an exhausted heap. Laufey smiled and shook his head at the sight. He gently tucked Loki in before collecting a few papers from a file and sitting at the table to work through them.

‘Parenting and rearing are very different means of bringing your child into the world of adulthood. Parenting is more involved and usually less encouraged; it involves preparing your child's path and guiding them closely.’ Laufey read calmly. He had found an old parenting book amongst his fathers collection. ‘Rearing on the other hand is a more relaxed guidance. Parents who rear their child prepare their child for the path.’

Laufey read as far into the book as he could before his head was swimming with how to clean nappies, bath a newborn, help them teeth and help them form bonds outside of family. He looked over to see Loki still sleeping peacefully. Slowly he got up and approached his queen. Leaning down he took a careful sniff of that heavenly allure and groaned quietly. He wanted to wake Loki and have his way but he knew that Loki needed sleep and would certainly not appreciate being woken so late at night. He settled on the bed and spooned Loki comfortably, falling asleep with ease.


	16. Hormonal Misidentity

A resounding crash echoed down the corridor from the royal chambers in Jotunheims palace. The guards didn’t stir, for after two weeks of the noise issuing from within, they knew it was in their best interests to remain outside the doors.

“No I’m not!”  
CRASH  
“Stop it Loki! There is no other explanation, I know it isn’t what you consciously want but-”  
“Then leave me alone!”  
“I can’t do that Loki, we need to talk about this! You are pregnant, you cannot be so stressed! Think of our babe!”  
“Don’t you dare throw that in my face! I will remain stressed until you leave me be!”  
“Loki-!”  
“No! Curse you to hell! I don’t want to be here, I don’t want to be near you, I want to go home to my mother! SHE LOVES ME!”  
“And I don’t?”  
“....”  
“Loki, please just sit down and talk.”

The doors banged open and the guards grimaced as their queen went racing passed them down the corridor.

“Should we follow him my king?” The older guard asked nervously.

“No,” Laufey sighed. “Leave him be, he needs to settle down, it’s not good for the baby.”

He silently returned to his chamber to dress and prepare for the day in court.

Loki hid himself away in his favorite little nook in the palace, an alcove three floors down from the royal chambers. He sat on the wooden bench within and hugged his knees to his chest. He couldn’t understand how it had all gone so wrong. Two weeks ago Frigga had left and Loki’s life got considerably harder.

Laufey hadn’t discovered his betrayal he was certain. The frost giant had noticed an allure and accused Loki of being in a mating mood, subconsciously. Loki had been furious.

Flashback.

“I am not now nor will I ever be in a mating mood! I have zero attraction to you. I have zero desire for sex with you or anyone else. So leave me be! You got what you wanted, I’m pregnant, it’s my turn to get my way.”

Laufey gave him a sad look and stroked his hair. “Loki, I know it’s hard for you to understand, you feel like your body betrays you but I swear this is alright. You are doing what is in your nature to do.”

Loki had slapped Laufey’s hand away in a huff. “Leave me alone. I don’t want you.”

End Flashback.

Laufey had persisted against Loki’s wishes and he’d screamed the room down when Laufey didn’t give him his way. The giant finally gave up and left him alone after that, for the night.

Loki had fought with Laufey every morning thereafter about the topic. He was sure he wasn’t the one giving out the allure but Laufey contradicted him with a sniff. Loki had allure on him and there was no denying it.

He didn’t want to believe that he could be so sick and twisted as to lust after Laufey after everything the giant had done to him. Laufey was his rapist, he shouldn’t be lusting after him, consciously or no.

He felt hot tears track over his cheeks as he thought of Thor. The older prince had seen Loki at evening meal and a handful of other times, but for the most part he was busy running the army. Loki would sometimes stand on the balcony and watch Thor working with the troops in the courtyard below.

He missed his brother, he missed riding in the fields and forests of Asgard with Thor and his annoying friends. He missed Frigga and Odin, his horse, his room, his books, he missed being safe. His tears were flowing faster now and his shoulders shook with the intensity of his grief.

A soft hand settled on his clothed back and he turned to see Sigyns servant Kari looking at him in concern.

“Are you alright my prince?”

Loki laughed bitterly. “No! No I am not alright! I have been kidnapped, raped, held captive against my will, I miss my home I miss my mother and no one gives a damn!”

Kari sighed and knelt in front of him. “It will get better my prince, you’ll see…..”

Loki shook his head as his anger dissipated. “No it won’t, it’s getting worse and worse and it won’t get better.”

Kari gently pulled him into a hug and Loki clung to him desperately, accidentally pulling down Kari’s shirt and pressing his face against the bare milky skin. He gasped as a familiar cold flooded the body in his arms and he drew back slowly to see the red over take brown eyes and the skin fade from milky white to crisp blue.

“You’re- you’re a-a-.....”

“Please, please your highness don’t tell!” Kari pleaded. “I never wanted this life, I ran away from it before I could be brought before the king. Please you must understand that the king cannot know I exist.”

Loki’s mind slowly caught up and he whispered angrily. “You’re the one giving out the allure. You’re the reason he’s been fighting with me the passed two weeks. If it weren’t for you I could still be in Asgard right now as a prince!”

He stood up and pushed Kari away angrily. Kari scrambled onto his knees and pleaded again.

“Please Prince Loki don’t tell him! Would you see another suffer as you have?!”

Loki felt his heart soften. This was a boy, Kari wouldn’t be of age for another few months in Asgard. Did he want to see the boy suffer as he had? No of course not, but if he gave Laufey another frostfemme perhaps he could go home!

Loki frowned and straightened up to his full height as he made his decision. “Guards!”

Meanwhile in the throne room Laufey was trying to settle a disagreement between two farmers who couldn’t agree on how to share the duties on their deceased fathers farm. He was just making headway when the throne room doors slammed open and Loki came storming through.

Laufey felt weary as he saw the smug look on his queens face, it was never a good thing when Loki looked so satisfied.

“Laufey I have something for you.” he said calmly.

“What is it? You are disrupting my court.” Laufey responded dourly.

“First I want a promise.” Loki said. “You take what I have found and we will have peace between us. I don’t want any more reasons to argue with you, you will grant me one small favor.”

Laufey frowned as he thought of all the ways Loki could abuse that. “Provided your favor is within the limits of our bond I will accept.”

Loki nodded to the guards in the doorway and they came in hauling a small figure between them.

Loki approached the figure when the guards came to a halt before the throne. He cupped the males chin and forced him to look up at Laufey through blood red eyes.

The court was awash with surprised chattering and gossip but they fell silent when Laufey stood.

He approached calmly and took the boys chin with a finger. He looked at his face and sighed grimly as he recognized the boy; Lady Sigyns servant, Kari. He hesitated, with a look to Loki, before leaning down to sniff the boy. Sure enough he smelt the allure he’d accused Loki of releasing. He shut his eyes tightly and rose to his full height.

He turned an eye to Loki and murmured a soft word. “I owe you an apology.”

Loki sniffed indignantly. “I guess you do.”

Laufey knelt before his queen and kissed his forehead gently, he placed his hand on Loki’s flat belly and rubbed soothingly. “Forgive me Loki for wrongly assuming that you were responsible for the allure?”

Loki eyed him smugly. “That depends on what you do next.”

Laufey faltered uncertainly. “What do you mean?”

“Marry him and let me go home.” Loki responded calmly.

Laufey frowned. “Loki…..you are with child...you cannot leave.”

Loki was about to shout and scream and reveal everything to Laufey in his anger but the more rational part of his mind said it wouldn’t be wise. Laufey would not be forgiving if he found out Loki lied, he would just have to bide his time until he could find a suitable explanation for not having a child.

“My king, the queen has a fair point. This new frostfemme may be just what we need.” An adviser sidled up to the group. “I advise you to consider marriage, you can be wed to both Loki and Kari, the number of children will be higher with two of them; perhaps even more frostfemme will be born of them?”

Laufey turned to look consideringly at Loki and Kari. Loki glared at the adviser in disgust and Laufey smiled at the familiar display. Kari was trembling and he stared nervously up at Laufey with a desperate plea in his eyes.

He nodded finally. “He is of age by our standards, prepare a wedding for the end of the week. Keep him comfortable.”

Kari made a loud cry of horror and shame, Laufey turned and knelt in front of him. He placed a kind hand on the boys face and stroked his cheek soothingly.

“Never fear youngling, you will be adored by me and all who know you as my queen.”

Loki watched on with a hot flush to his cheeks. How dare Laufey take a bit on the side! He didn’t want to be Laufeys but that didn’t mean he approved of cheating. He scowled at the king as the giant looked at him steadily.

“Come Loki. We have much to discuss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Comments! Please tell me what you think about my twist!


	17. Fight and Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many of my readers are South African and fans of Supernatural but please remember that there is a Supernatural mini con in Irene on march 5th! Hope to see you there!

The royal couple was closed in their chambers with food and water and left to discuss their issues.

“Loki I realised that you are angry with me, I have been unkind to you these past few weeks.”

Loki scoffed derisively as he glared at the king.

“For that I am sorry. I should have trusted you to know your own body.”

Laufey looked genuinely sorry and he reached out to pet Loki’s cheek kindly.

“I would never lust after you.” Loki mumbled sourly. “I can’t believe you would think I would.”

“It is not a part of your biology that you can control Loki, it may yet happen that you release an allure again.” Laufey said firmly, locking eyes with Loki. “I want to talk to you about Kari.”

“What about him?” Lok said bitterly.

Laufey paused thoughtfully before he answered. “I will be wed to him in three days time, he will be staying in the royal wing of the palace and I expect he will be anxious. I want you to set a good example to that boy, he is younger than you; probably just came of age by our standards. He will need guidance.”

“I don’t want anything to do with him.” Loki replied sourly. “Why don’t you guide him?”

“I mean for you to guide him in his duties as queen consort.” Laufey eyed him. “He is impressionable, and frightened, I do not want you telling him horror stories that will make him fear me.”

“Oh like; don’t bother telling him to stop, because he doesn’t care. Or maybe; no means nothing in the marriage bed.” Loki suggested innocently. “I could go on you know.”

Laufey dragged a hand over his face tiredly and shook his head. “Don’t be like this Loki, there is no need for such nastiness.”

“Leave me alone, then you won’t have to hear it from me, just like you never hear it when I tell you to stop raping me.”

Laufey stood up and walked to the doors to leave, pausing he looked over his shoulder at Loki. “I am going to keep Kari separate from you for the first week of our marriage, he will not learn to be a spoilt little brat like you, and he will be happier for it.”

Loki glared at Laufey and didn’t answer. He was secretly hurt but he wouldn’t show it. Laufey and Odin thought he was a spoilt brat, it hurt to be told such a hurtful thing, he wasn’t being a brat! Laufey kept hurting him! Now he had to play good little wife so that Kari could learn to serve Laufey? He was pissed.

‘The sooner I find a way to explain the lack of a babe the better!’ he thought viciously.

He paced back and forth running through ways to explain it.

“Miscarriage? No, how would I miscarry, I’m healthy and well guarded. Abortion? No, Laufey would wring my neck. False positive? Too hard to deal with all the politics.” Loki made a loud sound of frustration as he failed to think of a way to explain the lack of a baby.

‘Miscarriage is the best bet, but it won’t be pleasant...I’ll have to find a way to make it look accidental, maybe go on a hunger strike or go spar a bit too roughly?’ he mused thoughtfully.

The door opened and Sigyn walked in looking worried. “Loki! I heard about Kari! Is he alright?”

“He’s fine, Laufey will wed him in three days. For now he’s-”

“In the queen's chambers. Yes I figured as much...” Sigyn interrupted hurriedly. “Is Laufey letting you go?”

“No,” Loki scowled. “I’m pregnant remember? He won’t let me go now. There are queens chambers?”

“Oh right….and yes they are just across the hall from this chamber. Didn’t you know?” Sigyn frowned at him.

“No, Laufey always has me here, if I had known I would have stayed there.” he said bitterly.

Sigyn gave him a sympathetic smile. “That's probably why he did not tell you about it.”

Loki shook his head in disgust. “Why have you come?”

“I wanted to see you, last night you seemed so upset and I didn’t even get to talk to you, Laufey pulled you away so fast.” She waited for Loki to respond but he didn’t. “Thor is concerned for you. He saw how unhappy you were last night but that brute Thrym kept him away.”

Loki sighed. “I miss Thor, I do not get to see him at all since he is so busy. I doubt Laufey would let me see him in his free time. He wants me to have a clean break from Asgard. He says having you all here is making it harder for me to adjust.”

“He is trying to make it easier for you….that’s something at least?” Sigyn asked hesitantly.

“Are you on my side or his?” Loki asked in shock. “I hate Laufey! I want to go home!”

“I know it’s just, we don’t know how we’re going to get you home even! You’re bound to him Loki, that’s a powerful enchantment that links you. Even if he lets you go it would take a long time to unravel the bond.” She said meekly.

Loki sighed and nodded slowly. “I know that, but I have to keep going, I have to get out of here. I don’t belong Sigyn, I never will. I just need to make this baby disappear and then he will have to let me leave.”

Sigyn hugged him tenderly. “We will figure it out Loki, don’t worry.”

Loki took comfort in the embrace and prayed that she was right.

That night Laufey returned to find Loki sitting in the bath daydreaming. He smiled and watced from the doorway as Loki traced small patterns on his flat stomach. Perhaps Loki really wasn’t so against the baby? Laufey hoped so, it was alright that Loki hated him so long as he loved their babes. He approached slowly and sat beside the tub. he ran his hand over Loki’s soft hair and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

“You are nearly a month along. You’ll start showing soon.” he murmured softly into Loki’s ear.

“How long will I be pregnant?”

Laufey smiled at him. “Six months, Jotun have a very short gestation period. You are almost passed the danger point of the pregnancy. Some jotun miscarry or their bodies abort the pregnancy within the first two months.”

“Why does that happen?” Loki asked softly.

Laufey sighed sadly and kissed his hair. “Sometimes the dam is not well, they have a poor diet or illness that could affect the babe. Other times it just happens, no one knows why.”

Loki didn’t answer he just sat drinking in the information.

“Do you want to talk?” Laufey asked.

“I think I’ll just go to bed, I’m really tired.” Loki replied quietly.

“Alright then.” Laufey helped him out of the jotun size tub and handed him a towel.

Loki dried of and slowly padded to the bed, which he crawled into naked and forced himself to fall asleep. Laufey followed suit and he spooned Loki tenderly from behind.

‘I love you Loki, we’ll be alright, just be patient.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Comments!


	18. Wedding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're thinking......please don't kill me guys! I feel like I've developed more as a writer and the work I did on this when I started was amateur and terrible. I'm going to finish it because I can't leave you hanging but yea.....I can't guarantee a set update schedule.

The wedding arrived too soon for everyone, except Laufey, it seemed. The king was happy and Loki spent that whole day watching him with a scowl, while the frost giant directed the decorating of the great hall. Laufey was truly happy but thankfully he couldn’t express his excitement with Loki, as he needed to save up energy for Kari.

Loki had been trying to find a way that he could miscarry but he kept coming up with nothing. There was no way he could trip down a flight of stairs. He wasn’t ill and wouldn’t get ill easily, so he was really in a pickle.

The king would be with his new bride that night and Loki could have time to plan.

‘That’s the only good thing to come of this mess...’ Loki thought grouchily as he finished dressing for the wedding.

“Are you ready Loki?” Laufey asked from the bathroom.

“If I must be.” The frostfemme replied sourly.

Laufey approached and kissed him on the head, rubbing a hand across his belly. “You do not feel well?”

Loki shrugged noncommittally, Laufey sighed. “If you want to join Kari and I tonight you can...you need only ask.”

Loki glared at Laufey over his shoulder and snarled a response. “I don’t want to be with you.”

“Alright then.” Laufey said calmly. “We must make an appearance now.”

They walked out to the throne room and took their seats, Loki scowled at the third throne on Laufey’s other side. Laufey made some grand announcement that Loki didn’t listen to, and then the music started and the doors to the room opened again. Kari in his true form walked out and slowly approached the thrones.

Loki looked at him in the eyes and cringed at the sadness he found there. He’d not really considered Kari when he dragged the boy forward, now Kari had to suffer for his mistake. He watched the boy approach Laufey with trembling legs, Loki couldn’t watch when they exchanged vows; but Kari’s voice shook terribly, forcing Loki to acknowledge his guilt.

Then they were wed and Loki felt the addition of Kari to the bond, thought it would be faint until the marriage was consummated. The evening passed in a blur and before Loki knew it he and Kari were being led upstairs by Laufey. Laufey gently nudged a shaking Kari into the queen's chamber and turned to Loki expectantly.

“Are you certain you’d rather be alone?”

Loki jutted his chin out and nodded determinedly. “I’ll be fine, I don’t need you to hold my hand.”

Laufey knelt down and kissed Loki’s lips softly. “I will check on you when Kari is asleep.”

Loki didn’t reply, just stared coldly at the giant until he stood and went to the queen’s chambers. “Good night Loki.”

“Good night.” Loki mumbled irritably, turning and stalking into the king’s chambers.

Once inside he listened for the closing of a door, when he heard it he quickly got a cup of wine and began casting a minor spell.

Laufey followed Kari into the room and saw his bride standing nervously beside the bed. He approached and gently stroked down the frostfemme’s sides.

“It’s alright, we can take our time.” He murmured into a small ear.

Kari shivered and awkwardly pulled away. “I’ve never been bedded.”

“I know, there is no need to worry yourself. We can build up over time to consummate, we don’t have to do it tonight.”

Kari looked up in surprise. “You made Loki submit immediately?!”

“That was different, there was a war threatening….you don’t have any influential suitors do you?” Laufey raised an amused brow.

Kari blushed and smiled sheepishly. “No not really.”

“Then we have nothing to worry about.” Laufey took the frostfemme’s hands in his own and kissed them. “Come to bed with me?”

Kari nodded nervously and allowed Laufey to help him onto the oversized bed. They lay looking at each other and stroking their hands on one anothers bodies. Then Laufey leaned in and kissed Kari lovingly, dipping his tongue in slightly. Kari made a sweet sound and tilted his head back to deepen the kiss.

Laufey obliged and moved closer, he carefully removed Kari’s clothes while they kissed. Kari moaned when Laufey’s hand brushed over his bare skin. Laufey sat up and took off his own clothing, then he lay back down with a bit of weight on Kari.

Kari tilted his head for a kiss and Laufey didn’t hesitate, he claimed Kari’s lips in a sweet kiss that left them both panting. Laufey started to rock against Kari, allowing their erections to rub against one another. A stray finger discovered that Kari was getting wet and starting to relax under the careful stimulation.

Laufey groaned at the wetness and pressed his finger inside the frostfemme. Kari gasped and gripped his wrist, looking nervous and worried. Laufey smiled and kissed him chastely.

“It’s alright, it won’t hurt.”

Kari released his wrist and lay back to watch the giant. Laufey smiled at the trust he was given and he slowly began moving his finger in and out, crooking it to catch that spot that made Kari cry out and curl his toes around the furs. Laufey tortured him until he felt the boy’s end nearing, then he wrapped a hand around himself and began pumping in time with his thrusts. Kari looked up in awe and ecstasy, Laufey laughed softly and leaned in to nuzzle the boy’s face.

“Didn’t expect it to be good?”

Kari shook his head sheepishly and moaned, his muscles clenched tightly around Laufey’s finger and he knew the forstfemme was finished, he gave himself a few more squeezes and let his own release spill on the boy’s belly. Laufey withdrew his finger and lay beside Kari, the boy reached up and stroked his husband's cheek curiously.

Laufey smiled and kissed the soft hand as it passed his lips. “That’s all for tonight if you don’t want more.”

Kari looked surprised. “You’re really willing to wait until I’m ready?”

“Of course.”

Kari smiled and snuggled in against the king shyly.

Loki glared at the scene in his cup, he couldn’t believe the nerve of Laufey! Letting Kari off like that when he hadn’t done the same for Loki, it wasn’t fair! The king showed a patience that he never had with Loki, and it made the prince angry and hurt. Why couldn’t Laufey be that way with him? Their marriage wouldn’t be so bad if the king was nicer. Loki huffed stroppily and ended the spell, he rolled over in the bed and tried to get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Comments!


End file.
